DECLINING MOON Del otro lado de la luna
by Siren Tokatsu
Summary: Edward encontró a su "tua cantante", que es Bella. Pero qué pasaría si Bella encontrara también a la suya...y no es Edward. Una lucha desencadenada entre un humano y un vampiro por el corazón de Bella Swan... ¿Quién triunfara? After Amanecer;* BxEx?
1. Sangre Prohibida

**ESTA HISTORIA Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER COMO AUTORA DE LA SAGA **

**DE CREPUSCULO. LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA SOLO ME PERTENECEN.  
**

* * *

**Sangre prohibida  
**

* * *

La inmortalidad…jamás pensé que fuera tan maravillosa. Han pasado tres meses desde nuestro encuentro con los Vulturis y desde entonces todo había mejorado considerablemente. Todo era perfecto… 

Aunque ya mi corazón no palpitara ni la sangre corriera por mis venas, aunque tuviera una piel pálida y dura como el hielo, seguía teniendo lo que toda una mujer quiere… Era fuerte, rápida, inmortal, hermosa, sexy y de cuerpo perfecto y ojos dorados, estaba mucho muy conforme conmigo misma, además de tener al más perfecto, caballeroso, hermoso, leal marido junto a mí, que me amaba incondicionalmente aun por lo extraño que parezca, junto con los demás, que ahora eran mi familia. Y por supuesto…tenía al ser más divino y especial que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra, mi pequeña hija…mi pequeña Renesmee. Y lo mejor de todo era que tenía toda la eternidad para disfrutarlo. 

Nos habíamos mudado a Vancouver Canadá, para retomar de nuevo nuestra identidad de familia "normal". Era un lugar muy lindo y sobre todo hacia frio y llovía como lo hacía ahora a fin del mes de marzo, era mejor para ocultar nuestra identidad. Extrañaba a mis antiguos amigos, a Charlie y a Renée, pero ya no podía volver no ahora…nunca más, pero esto había elegido, con esto me quedaría. Ahora solo mantenía contacto con Charlie por teléfono y vaya que lo impacientaba, le prometí que luego lo visitaría y que llegaría a Renesmee conmigo… bien…ahora si podía mentir mejor.

Nos encontrábamos Edward y yo caminando en la acera sin rumbo fijo tomados de las manos. Estaba muy nublado y unas cuantas gotas caían sobre nosotros, una se deslizó cerca de sus labios, me quedé embobada mirándolo… _Maldición, porque era tan hermoso…_ Tuve que controlar mis impulsos para no llevarlo hacia los arboles y hacerle lo que se me antojara. Gruñí por lo bajo… _Aunque los arboles son muy frondosos, seguro aguantarían nuestra fuerza…_

— ¿Ahora en qué piensas?—interrumpió mis lujuriosos pensamientos con su atrayente voz deleitándome con su sonrisa de lado. Hice una mueca… 

—Nada… ¿Tu qué piensas? —evité mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Muchas cosas… ¿Quieres que te lo diga? —me susurró en el oído. Esperé que subiera el rubor a mi rostro pero no ocurrió, solté una bocanada de aire sin necesidad, reí mirándolo curiosa. 

—Claro, dime—toqué levemente mi hombro contra su cuerpo, caminábamos muy despacio para mi gusto, pero teníamos que mantener el margen, estábamos en un lugar solo pero transitable, debíamos parecer una pareja "normal". 

— Mmm… No, mejor después—me dejó con la intriga mientras se reía de mi expresión. Me detuve instantáneamente y tomé sus dos manos en las mías. Puse mi cara persuasiva. 

—Seguro que no me dirás…Te puedo obligar—dije mientras levantaba mis cejas. Edward se me quedo viendo fijamente durante unos segundo pera luego soltar una carcajada y poner una cara seductora. 

— ¿Obligarme? ¿Y como se supone que lo harás? Te recuerdo que ya casi tengo la misma fuerza que tu—jaló mis manos para acercarme más a él y chocar contra su pecho. Fruncí el ceño y me paré de puntitas para quedar frente a frente. 

—Quien dijo que utilizaría la fuerza bruta—me acerque esta rozar un poco sus labios entreabiertos y susurré en ellos— Tu solo caerás—me reí al ver sus ojos muy abiertos y su expresión incrédula. 

—...Tal-vez-s-si—se trabó un poco pero logro recomponerse poniendo su mejor cara de póker—Pero de nuevo te vuelvo a recordar que yo soy el que más tiene autocontrol—lo sentí separándose un poco de mi con el orgullo en su rostro. 

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice? —le reté ahora cruzándome de brazos pero todavía con una enorme sonrisa. 

—Yo, por supuesto… recuerdo que yo no era quien suplicaba y gritaba por tener relaciones en nuestra luna de miel— ¡Rayos! Si fuera humana estaría segura que me hubiera puesto roja como un tomate, mis recuerdos eran muy borros pero todavía podía revivir ciertos detalles en la Isla Esme, no me arrepentía de nada, ni mucho menos de suplicarle… ni de haberle llorado…ni haberlo seducido patéticamente…ni tampoco de ponerme esas pequeñas y atrevidas lencería…¡Argh! ¡Cierto tal vez un poco! Pero jamás me arrepentiría de compartir ese momento con el ser que mas amaba. 

Edward sonrió victorioso, luego se me ocurrió una nueva estrategia, reí maliciosamente. 

— ¿Y quien dice que hablamos de sexo? —le voltee la jugarreta mientras el desviaba su vista algo apenado—Yo solo quería que me dijeras tus pensamientos, pero ya no importa…ya dijiste lo que pensabas—sonríe ahora yo triunfante. Di un paso hacia él y le di un beso en la mejilla, le giñé el ojo, pero cuando me dispuse a seguir caminando me tomó del brazo haciéndome girar y darme un beso apasionado. 

No pode resistirme en lo más mínimo, respondí el beso justo cuando los sentí rosarse. Edward continuaba besándome con pasión mientras acariciaba mi espalda y yo su sedoso cabello. Sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco los dos queríamos sin ropa en medio de la calle, así que trate de cortar el beso o tan siquiera hacerlo más lento, Edward no cedió y me fue conduciendo hacia detrás de los arboles. Su boca se fue bajando hasta llegar al hueco de mi clavícula, gemí mientras trataba de pensar en el espectáculo que daríamos a los que nos vieran. 

—Edward…aquí no…Ed-Edward—hablé algo agitada. Traté de apártalo solo un poco poniendo mis manos en su pecho pero mis dedos fueron demasiado fuertes que desgarraron la prenda dejando diez largas aberturas. A mi esposo no pareció incomodarlo más bien lo hizo continuar más efusivo. 

Un enorme trozo de un árbol se trozó al contacto con la mano de Edward. El sonido que hizo al caer contra el suelo sonó como una suave hoja en la palma de una mano, aun cuando tenía todos mis sentidos agudizados, mi atención estaba en otra cosa… 

Su lengua recorrió mis labios con insistencia y yo accedía con facilidad, no era nada fácil controlarse con semejante habilidad y menos con Edward. Otro sonido más fuerte me hizo reaccionar, había trozado yo ahora otro indefenso árbol cuando había caminado hacia atrás. 

— ¡Edward!... ¡Contrólate!... ¿Dónde quedo tu autocontrol? ¿EH? —pregunté rápidamente cuando me dejo respirar. Edward dudó en contestar a mi chantaje, sin embargo, se detuvo. Y me miró algo indignado, sonreí en modo de disculpa. 

—Lo siento, pero aquí no es un buen lugar…podría vernos—susurré algo avergonzada. Que más querría yo que estar todo el tiempo así… 

— Entonces que esperamos, vamos a casa—habló conquistador con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Asentí mientras veía su linda camisa azul marino ahora toda desgarrada. 

—Mmm…Lo siento por eso—la señale con el dedo, aunque así le quedaba mejor, dejaba ver una parte de su buen formado abdomen. 

—No te preocupes…Y yo también lo siento por eso…Bueno, la verdad no—señalo riendo también mi cintura, mi blusa carmesí estaba rota por todas partes, enfrente y por la espalda. Gruñí algo disgustada, parecía que no podíamos salir a dar un paseo sin terminar en estas condiciones, lo bueno es que Alice se encargaba de nuestro vestuario, sabía que no volvería a usar dos veces cada prenda. 

Reímos mientras Edward tomaba mi mano y corríamos a velocidad vampírica, pero en un pequeño instante respiré una esencia como ninguna otra…tan atrayente…tan tentadora…tan deliciosa…Paré de correr en una milésima y respiraba hondo una vez más, el veneno quemó mi garganta como nunca, me tensé inconscientemente. Deje de respirar para no ir detrás de ese delicioso olor ¿De quién era? ¿Por qué su sangre olía tan diferente? ¿Por qué ahora? 

Edward se detuvo junto conmigo mientras que me miraba sin comprender, se veía muy preocupado cuando me tomó por los hombros. 

—Bella ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó ansioso mientras me agitaba levemente pero se alarmó al mirar mis ojos. Estaba en estado de shock…Todo ocurrió tan rápido. 

Respiré un poco más para hablar, pero al hacerlo el olor quemó mi nariz y me consumió por completo, mis ojos cambiaron, me puse en posición de ataqué, miré rápidamente de donde provenía ese exquisito y prohibido olor, mis ojos se detuvieron en unos chicos que bajaban de una camioneta, en total era cuatro, no sabía con exactitud de quien era esa sangre que me hacia enloquecer, pero lo descubriría, mataría a los cuatro en un instante si era preciso…solo por beber esa sangre, _su sangre._

Todo eso ocurrió en menos de dos segundos, justo cuando me disponía a salir corriendo hacia él, Edward me detuvo sujetándome por la espalda con sus fuertes brazos. 

— ¡BELLAA! ¡NOO! —gritó reteniéndome con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Quise apartarle sus brazos, pero solo escuché unos crujidos mientras Edward gruñía de dolor…lo había hecho con mucha fuerza…le había quebrado el antebrazo y la muñeca, sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho...la culpa por lastimarlo, lastimar a mi más grande amor... 

Rápidamente traté con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar _ese_ olor, y alejé mis manos automáticamente de mi marido. 

—Edward…sácame de aquí—susurré con el poco aire que me quedaba, no volví a respirar ni una vez más. 

Edward sin decir más me tomó entre sus brazos lastimados y salió corriendo a velocidad inhumana hacia la casa de los Cullen. Cerré los ojos, tratando de ignorar el recuerdo del olor de _esa_ sangre, el dolor incontenible de mi garganta, mi débil control, tratando de olvidar mi estúpido descuido y de lastimar a Edward… Pero la culpa me golpeaba fuertemente, esa fue la primera vez que me arrepentí de ser vampiro y de tener la fuerza de lastimarlo a él físicamente… 


	2. Tua Cantante

— ¡BELLAA! ¡NOO! —gritó reteniéndome con toda la fuerza que tenia, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Quise apartarle sus brazos, pero solo escuché unos crujidos mientras Edward gruñía de dolor…lo había hecho con mucha fuerza…le había quebrado el antebrazo y la muñeca, sentí una dolorosa punzada en el pecho...la culpa por lastimarlo, lastimar a mi más grande amor...

Rápidamente traté con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar ese olor, y alejé mis manos automáticamente de mi marido.

—Edward…sácame de aquí—susurré con el poco aire que me quedaba, no volví a respirar ni una vez más.

Edward sin decir más me tomó entre sus brazos lastimados y salió corriendo a velocidad inhumana hacia la casa de los Cullen. Cerré los ojos, tratando de ignorar el recuerdo del olor de esa sangre, el dolor incontenible de mi garganta, mi débil control, tratando de olvidar mi estúpido descuido y de lastimar a Edward… Pero la culpa me golpeaba fuertemente, esa fue la primera vez que me arrepentí de ser vampiro y de tener la fuerza de lastimarlo a él físicamente…

* * *

**Tua cantante**

**

* * *

**

Edward corrió como nunca en ese momento, quería evitar que me arrepintiera por el resto de mi existencia, él sabía que si hubiera matado al humano perteneciente de esa deliciosa sangre…me hubiera perseguido la culpa por siempre. 

Llegamos a la casa en menos de cinco minutos donde se encontraban los demás, todos estaban allí, incluso Renesmee ya que quería jugar con su tío Emmett. Edward se adentró a la lujosa y enorme casa sin saludar ni decir ninguna palabra, me dejó sentada cuidadosamente en el gran sillón gris mientras apartaba mis manos con cautela que se encontraban aferradas a la poca tela que le quedaba en su camisa. 

Corrió velozmente, cerró todas las puertas y ventanas y se acomodó a mi lado en menos de dos segundos. Tomó mis manos y empezó a acariciarlas de modo apacible. 

—Bella…cariño. Ahora todo está bien, tranquila amor. Estoy aquí contigo—susurró mientras me abrazaba. Todavía tenía mis ojos cerrados con fuerza, no quería abrirlos. No quería mirar su rostro y fingir que nada había pasado. Suspiré pesadamente, sentí muchos pasos acercándose hacia nosotros, seguro serian los demás curioseando. 

— ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso se metieron a un túnel repleto de afiladas cuchillas?— la voz juguetona de Emmett se acercaba, seguro ya todos se habían fijado en nuestras dañadas prendas. 

— ¿Qué ocurrió Edward? —preguntó Jasper sintiendo mi culpabilidad y la preocupación de su hermano. 

— ¿No lo mató cierto? —la vocecilla de Alice llego de repente, abrí los ojos de golpe y la miré intrigada. 

— ¿Tu sabias que esto ocurriría? —pregunté algo alterada. Alice hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos. 

—Lo vi un poco tarde, ustedes ya tenían planeado ir a su casa hacer quien sabe que cosas, cuando vi que ocurriría, pero lo importante es que no paso nada—resumió y se acomodó en otro sillón más pequeño. 

— ¡Como que no paso nada! Estuve a punto de matar a un ser inocente y aparte lastimé a…—paré mis aterradas palabras y me giré a ver a Edward, luego mis ojos pasaron hacia sus brazos. Sentí de nuevo el dolor en mi pecho. 

—No paso nada Bella, estoy bien. No te preocupes, tú todavía eres muy novata en esto, no te culpes—habló y me dio un beso cálido en la mejilla. 

—Edward…yo…no quise hacerte daño, yo…— 

—No importa, todo ya paso. Estoy orgulloso te ti por detenerte y no matar a ese humano, yo no era tan fuerte como tu cuando tenía tan poco tiempo convertido—trato de consolarme acariciando mi cabello. Pero yo todavía me sentía muy mal, jamás pensé en dañarlo ¡Nunca! 

Todos me habían dicho que era mucho más controlada que cualquier otro neófito, que muchos habían matado aun cuando tenían años incluso décadas de experiencia, decían que yo era fuerte… Pero porque ahora fallaba, no me pude controlar lo suficiente y mi descuido lastimo a Edward. ¿Por qué ese olor me hizo perder el control? Ya había convivido mucho con otros humanos, había pasado a su lado sin dificultad y no me habían causado tal reacción… ¿Por qué ahora sí? 

Se sentía pésima, tonta y decepcionada de mi misma. 

—Bella, cálmate… Me haces sentir que no valgo nada—habló Jasper con un poco de gracia en su voz, había olvidado que Jasper podía sentir nuestras emociones y también le afectaban a él. 

—Lo siento—suspiré y de pronto me sentí muy relajada—Gracias Jasper—le agradecí con un intento de sonrisa y asintió y se sentó a un lado de Alice. 

— Entonces… ¿Ustedes pelearon? —aventuró Emmett con una sonrisa burlona, lo fulminé con la mirada. 

—Cállate Emmett—gruño Edward y me besó la sien. 

— ¡Huy! Que humor…—gruñí de nuevo con una mirada molesta—Esta bien, está bien. Lo siento—habló rápidamente mientras salía de la casa algo indignado y gritaba de nuevo un "¡Rosalie_! ¿Ya terminaste?"_ Supuse que Rosalie estaría arreglando su BMW y él la interrumpía, como siempre. 

—Alice… ¿Tú estabas segura que no lo iba a asesinar? O ¿no? —pregunté luego de cinco minutos de silencio. 

— No estaba del todo segura, tú cambiabas de decisión muy rápidamente. Pero confiabas en que no lo harías—habló mientras se miraba las uñas de sus manos. Hice una mueca… 

— ¿Y qué habría ocurrido si lo hubiera hecho? —mis pensamientos se desviaban de nuevo hacia el olor de _esa_ sangre, el veneno golpeó de nuevo… ¿Cómo sería su sabor? ¿Sabría tan bien como olía? Gruñí mientras sacudía mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, ocurrencias. 

—Eso no lo sé con exactitud, tal vez te hubieras arrepentido por el resto de tu eternidad…Y la apuesta entre Jasper y Emmett surtiría frutos—lo último lo susurró más bajo y le mandó una sonrisa a su novio. ¡Estúpida apuesta! ¡La había olvidado! Yo no mataría a ningún humano, no quería… 

Pero el olor de _esa_ sangre lo hacía todo más difícil… Y aparte era estresante no saber de quién era esa esencia, no tenía ningún rostro. Tal vez si solo pudiera… 

— Ni se te ocurra—me advirtió Alice con alarma, tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. Edward escuchó sus pensamientos y me tensó a mi lado. _¿Qué había dicho? O ¿Qué había pensado? ¡Diablos! ¡Yo y mi privacidad se habían esfumado!_

Refunfuñé mientras veía bajar a Carlisle y a Esme cada uno a los costados de Renesmee. Sonreí instantáneamente, era tan hermosa. Ella bajaba felizmente las escaleras brincando encantadoramente en cada escalón. Al mirarme corrió hacia mí y se arrojó a mis brazos. 

—¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté mientras le depositaba un beso en su largo cabello dorado. Alzó su vista y me miró con dulzura con sus ojos chocolate, me fascinaban como contractaban con su rostro y con su piel parecidos a los de Edward, y también al mirarlos sentía la parte humana que una vez hubo en mí, su corazón latía rápidamente y su olor quemaba un poco mi nariz, pero ya casi ni lo detectaba. 

Ahora mi pequeña hija podía aparentar casi los cuatro años de edad, cosa que me tenía un poco preocupada, crecía tan rápido que ahora tenía temor de dejarla de ver unas horas porque creía que me perdería de su desarrollo. 

—Bien mami, tío Emmett me regalo esto—levantó su mano y dejo ver una gran bola solida de acero como las que usaban los competidores de lanzamiento de bala. Gruñí lo suficiente alto para que Emmett me escuchara desde afuera y soltara una de sus carcajadas. 

—Qué lindo detalle Emmett—murmuré sarcástica, él volvió a reír escandalosamente, lo acompañé luego. Vi como Renesmee jugaba con esa bola lanzándola arriba sin ninguna dificultad como su fuera una pelotita de platico que caía en su mano. Ella reía divertida con intensiones de lanzarla más alto. 

—Ness…Renesmee, creo que sería mejor que jugaras afuera antes de que hagas un agujero en el techo de la casa—habló Carlisle mirándola con felicidad. Mi hija asintió con alegría ya que ahora si podría lanzarla hasta el cielo. 

Muchos seguían llamándola Nessie, con un nombre de monstro, pero a veces tampoco yo podía evitar llamarla así… Mmm…¡¡Ese Jacob!! 

— ¡Sí abuelito! —gritó y salió corriendo. 

— ¡Ten cuidado! Y no le hagas caso a todas las cosas que te dice Emmett—alcé la voz mientras que ella se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta y me contestaba con su voz angelical.

— ¡No, mamá! A veces mi tío puede ser muy infantil—me sonrió con su dentadura brillante y salió. Un segundo después escuche a Emmett quejándose. A veces olvidaba que también tenía la mentalidad de una persona más grande. 

Luego de un minuto pude escuchar algo salir del bosque, primero era algo grande luego sus pasos fueron más silenciosos como temerosos. Seguido de eso escuché un grito de suma alegría de mi pequeña _"¡¡Jacob!!" _ Resonó casi en todo el interior de la casa, Edward y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo. La ronca voz de mi "mejor" amigo contesto un _"¡Nessie, te extrañé!" _me sentí un poco desplazada luego de que se abrazaran afectuosamente y comenzaran a lanzarse uno al otro la bola de acero. 

Rosalie se limitó solamente a decir _"Aquí apesta a perro" _pero no recibió contestación de Jacob. Era de esperarse que Jacob nos siguiera a todas partes con tal de estar cerca de Renesmee, desde que había quedado imprimado en ella, era imposible mantenerse alejado y no verla. 

Aunque seguía sin darle mi consentimiento de que estuviera siempre cerca de ella tampoco podía negarle que la viera, sabía que lo lastimaría y no quería hacerlo de nuevo…Jacob ya había sufrido demasiado. 

Mientras él mantuviera el margen todo seguiría bien, ahora solo la quería y la cuidaba, no deseaba pensar en que ocurriría cuando esos sentimientos cambiaran. Edward estaba consciente de eso y él se daría cuenta cuando eso sucediera, mientras tanto…tendría que pensar un plan. 

Posé mi vista en Edward, seguía a mi lado pero con expresión ausente. Me intrigó y tomé su mano. 

— ¿Qué pasa Edward? —pregunté algo preocupada por su rostro duro. 

— Nada Bella, solo pienso…—respondió pero sin mirarme, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que me estaba ocultando algo importante. 

— Escúpelo de una buena vez—inquirí sin tener mucha paciencia. Me miró y luego me sonrió sin muchas ganas, volvió su vista hacia Carlisle que seguía en el pie de las escaleras junto a Esme. 

—Carlisle… ¿Es posible que Bella pueda encontrar a su _tua cantante_? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca como si le constara mantenerse sereno. Abrí los ojos incrédula, miré rápidamente a Carlisle. 

—Por supuesto que sí, cada uno es diferente y como Bella ya no es humana puede tener preferencias por un tipo distinto de sangre ¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido eso? —volvió su mirada hacia mí con expresión preocupada, pero yo no contesté_ ¡No era posible! ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a encontrar a esa tua quien sabe qué?! ¡Esa sangre no podría ser destinada para mí! ¡No, no, no!_

—Ya veo…—Edward arrugó el entrecejo con cierto miedo. 

— ¡No! ¡No! Esa persona no es mi tua…cantante…no puede ser—alcé la voz dos octavas más, estaba enojada. _¡Yo debía de estar por siempre con Edward! ¡Esa era la regla! Pero esa esencia, ese olor, su sangre… _Sentí de nuevo la ponzoña llenando mi garganta _¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?!_

—Bella…—volteé hacia él, tenía el rostro desfigurado, como si tratara de ahogar el dolor—Yo he vivido en carne propia que se siente… Pero yo no te maté para conseguir tu sangre, aprendí a controlarme. Pero en ese momento estaba solo, no podía olvidarte…el simple hecho de tener ese olor me hacia querer estar cerca de ti…Era un instinto, incontrolable. Me esforcé por lograr mantenerme a tu lado y benditamente tú quisiste estar conmigo…Tu tienes que elegir…— 

—Yo te amo ¡Por siempre! Lo recuerdas…— lo interrumpí pero solo hice que el sintiera más dolor, no lo entendía porque. No preste atención cuando los que quedaban en el interior de la casa salía para darnos privacidad. 

—Entiende…tu solo tienes dos opciones...Asesinarlo, beber su sangre y acabar todo esto…o puedes controlarte y existir por-_él_—su voz se rompió en la última silaba ¡Que me estaba diciendo! MATARLO O EXISTIR POR ÉL…Acaso se refería a lo que estaba pensando. 

—Yo…aceptaré la decisión que tomes, aun si quieres permanecer a su lado…yo podré soportarlo con tal de que tú seas feliz—murmuró en un hilo de voz. 

¿Acaso él creía que me quedaría a lado de un sujeto desconocido solo porque su sangre me atraía? Edward aceptaría cualquiera decisión mía…Pero, no quería matar a ningún humano, a un inocente…Tal vez tenía familia o amigos que lo quería, no podía acabar una vida así como así. Pero mucho menos podría abandonar a Edward, a los Cullen, ni mucho menos a mi hija. ¿Qué haría? 

— ¡NOO! ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES, YO TE AMO Y ME QUEDARÉ CONTIGO!— tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con necesidad. Edward correspondió a mi beso, pero ahora me supo a dolor y temor, era como la vez que los neófitos llegaron a Forks y amenazaron con matarnos…el mismo miedo de perderme. 

Edward me retiró despacio y me miró a los ojos. 

—Yo te amo más… ¿Serás capaz de acabar con su vida? ¿O quieres que lo haga yo? —su pregunta me desconcertó demasiado, no supe que contestar. ¡Yo no quería matar ni que él se manchara su conciencia por mi culpa! Me leyó la expresión y asintió resignado. 

—Se libre de elegir—susurró acariciando mi mejilla. 

—Edward… no quiero matarlo, pero tampoco te dejaré—bajé mi vista mirando la piel del sillón. El solo hecho de pensar que su sangre correría por mi garganta me hacia alucinar, pero no quería convertirme en verdaderamente un mostro come humanos, tuve la mala experiencia de ver como los Vulturis mataban sin piedad a los que ingresaban a su castillo en Volterra. 

—Escucha… mientras el poseedor de esa sangre exista, tú no podrás olvidarlo, harás cualquier cosa por volver a respirar esa esencia, querrás saber todo de él si no tienes planes de acabar con su vida, se volverá tu obsesión…Pasaran los años pero tú solo pensaras en él, todo el tiempo…siempre en él y siempre queriéndolo matar—su voz sonaba dura. Un dolor agudo golpeó en donde debería estar mi corazón. 

—Como tú conmigo… ¿Me estás diciendo que también lo amaré? —todavía no lograba entender del todo, estaba atónita. No me podía imaginar a alguien más conmigo si no era Edward. Esperé pero no contesto… 

¡Tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez! Si era necesario acabar con una vida, lo haría… Aunque toda mi existencia me remordiera la conciencia, pero seguiría con los seres que amaba. 

Mañana iría a buscar al perteneciente de esa sangre si era preciso… Esperaba no fallar… ¿_MATARLO O AMARLO?_


	3. La Decisión

**_¡Hola! ¿Que tal a todos? :D Primero les quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído esta historia y lo que han comentado. Y quiero aprovechar para dejar unos puntos claros: Bella NO esta enamorada y mucho menos de ese humano, no por ahora. Solamente siente cierta atracción pero solo por su sangre, ya que no lo conoce. Ya que me comentaron que solo la tua cantante hace que te guste mucho más esa sangre y no distingue el sexo de la persona, mas que no es para que te enamores, ¡si lo sé! _**

**_Pero ese no es el punto, tampoco quiero seguir mucho las reglas que Stephanie Meyer optó en su libro, yo solo soy una "escritora" o el intento se una, así que yo inventaré mi propia trama: Así como puedo inventar que Edward sea gay (cosa que no haré) tambien puedo poner que Bella se "enamore" de un humano que sea hombre y sea su TC.. No olviden que esta es una página para inventar y crear tus locuras ;) yo pongo las mías._**

**_Pero antes de que protesten de que no será una historia Bella&Edward, si habrá mucho de eso porque simplemente me encanta. Solo que no todo puede ser color de rosa y mucho menos que sea perfecto. Aqui se conoceran los diferentes tipos de amor que existen... porque si se puede amar a diferentes personas a la vez ;) pero no de la misma forma...Espero que me dejen sus reviews :D  
_**

**_GRACIAS_**

**_

* * *

_**

—Como tú conmigo… ¿Me estás diciendo que también lo amaré? —todavía no lograba entender del todo, estaba atónita. No me podía imaginar a alguien más conmigo si no era Edward. Esperé pero no contesto…

¡Tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez! Si era necesario acabar con una vida, lo haría… Aunque toda mi existencia me remordiera la conciencia, pero seguiría con los seres que amaba.

Mañana iría a buscar al perteneciente de esa sangre si era preciso… Esperaba no fallar… ¿_MATARLO O AMARLO?  
_

**La Decisión**

Pasaron los minutos, las horas en silencio sepulcral. Mi mente todavía daba pelea entre que decidir, pero estaba claro, yo no dejaría a Edward ni a mi familia por nada, ni siquiera por un humano, inmediatamente la ponzoña lleno mi boca como solía hacerlo cuando pensaba en ello, no podía abandonar la idea de que querer beber su sangre. ¡Odiaba como me hacía sentir! 

Gruñí muy molesta, nunca pensé que este momento llegaría, ¿Cómo podía un chico humano que ni siquiera conozco, mantenerme tan pendiente de él…tan "obsesionada"? 

Me levanté de aquel sillón donde todavía nos encontrábamos Edward y yo. 

—Iré a ver a Renesmee—murmuré a mi marido que seguía con la mirada perdida, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Luego levantó su vista y solo asintió con media sonrisa. Antes de salir con los demás, fui a cambiarme de ropa rápidamente. 

Salí a paso lento hacia afuera de la gran mansión Cullen, lo primero que vi fue a mi hija montado en un gran lobo, supuse que era Jacob, la paseaba velozmente en su espalda alrededor de la casa y cerca del bosque. 

Todos se encontraban charlando y viendo la escena, Alice con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett sentados en el gran Jeep, y Carlisle y Esme sentados en el gran porche tomados de la mano y mirando divertidos como Renesmee reía encantada. 

Muchos ya se habían acostumbrado a que Jacob nos visitara diariamente, él siempre se mantenía recorriendo en forma lobuna los alrededores de nuestra morada solo para estar pendiente de Nessie… ni que nosotros no pudiéramos cuidarla. 

Al llegar hasta ellos, todos me giraron de repente, como si estuvieran esperando mi reacción. Solo me crucé de brazos viendo como Jacob se detenía y bajaba con sumo cuidado a mi Renesmee de su espalda, ésta se le quedo viendo como _"¿Por qué haces esto? Quiero ser jugando" _Jacob me miró algo avergonzado y temeroso, luego salió para adentrarse al bosque. 

—Celosa Bella—bromeó Emmett mientras que alzaba su dedo pulgar. No logré mirarlo enojada ya que su expresión de niño travieso me hizo reír. 

Renesmee me miró y corrió feliz hacia mí, yo la tomé en mis brazos y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. 

— ¡Jacob es rápido! —su hermosa voz sonó asombrada, luego elevó su mano y la puso en mi mejilla, me compartió las imágenes cuando había jugado con Jacob, como habían saltado un gran rio y como había golpeado a Jacob en la cabeza con su puño luego de decirse que era lenta, reí orgullosa de la ultima parte. 

— Me alegro que te divirtieras…y tu puedes golpear más seguido a Jacob, a mí no me importaría—murmuré con gracia mientras veía a Renesmee reír por mi broma, todos los demás también lo hicieron, apoyándome. 

Escuché a Edward poniéndose a mí lado y abrazándonos a las dos. Me resulto un tanto extraño ya que se mantenía un poco distante y triste cuando estábamos a dentro. 

—A mí tampoco me importaría, es más quisiera que lo hicieras rutinario—sonrió pero el brillo no llego a sus ojos. Le depositó un cálido beso en la frente a Renesmee. 

— ¡Papá! ¿Dónde está Jacob? —preguntó haciendo un puchero mirando al bosque. 

—No te preocupes, ya viene en su forma humana. Quería saludarnos apropiadamente, sin necesidad de que yo lo tradujera—refunfuñó y miro donde salía Jacob de los grandes árboles. 

—Ahora estoy aquí, no hace falta que hables por mí—su ronca voz junto con su enorme cuerpo se acercaban hacia nosotros con una extensa sonrisa, la que me había alegrado tantos días tiempo atrás, se veía muy feliz… 

Lo miré más detalladamente ¡Acaso nunca iba a terminar de crecer! Ahora estaba mucho más alto y fuerte, los rasgos de adolecente ya se habían borrado para sustituirlos unos más maduros. Ahora si parecía mucho mayor que yo. 

— ¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estas hoy? —preguntó con una sonrisa, pero yo no estaba del mejor humor para ser del todo amable. 

— ¡Jacob! Te fuiste sin despedirte—Renesmee habló primero que yo con un encantador puchero. Luego intentó bajarse de mis brazos para dirigirse a él, pero antes de que lo hiciera la apreté un poco a mí y la miré como si quisiera que viera que yo también estuviera aquí. Ella comprendió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, la dejé bajarse y corrió para abrazar la pierna de Jacob. 

—Nessie si solo me aparté un minuto, eso no es irme—inquirió dulcemente mirándola con un brillo en los ojos mientras acariciaba su largo cabello de bronce. 

— ¿No deberías estar con tu manada en otro lugar Jacob? —habló Edward en tono muy duro y algo enojado. 

—Les dije a Seth y Leah que podrían irse a donde quisieran, aunque siguen por aquí. A unos cientos de kilómetros, pero mantenemos contacto. Me alegra ser bienvenido aquí, o al menos por Nessie—su voz sonó algo extraña como si no quisiera un enfrentamiento con Edward, supongo que mantenía la distancia ya que él sería como su "suegro" luego de un tiempo. Me enojé ante la posibilidad. 

—Sigues con ese nombre del monstruo del lago…Su nombre es Renesmee—refunfuñé fulminándolo con la mirada. Este rió avergonzado. 

—Bella, no seas así…Nessie es un lindo nombre, aparte ya me acostumbre a llamarla así—se excusó mirando a mi hija tiernamente. 

—No me importa, desacostúmbrate—gruñí acercándome un poco más a él, de nuevo vi confusión en su mirada seguido el miedo. Ponía sus manos al frente para tranquilizarme. 

— ¿Qué te ocurre Bella? Estas de peor humor que de costumbre ¿Qué te hizo tu marido para ponerte de mal humor? —apartó a Nessie… ¡Renesmee! Que se encontraba enfrente de él. ¡Ni que la fuera a lastimar a ella! Su comentario me puso a un más molesta sin saber porque. 

—Oye, yo que tu corriera en este mismo instante—habló Emmett desde su Jeep, Jacob lo miró confuso. 

—Bella no está muy feliz hoy, será mejor que te calles—continuo Rosalie como si nada pasara, y le hacía señas a mi hija para que fuera con ella, Renesmee obedeció y abrazó a Rosalie algo preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora qué te ocurrió Bella?—preguntó preocupado por mí, resoplé mientras me quedaba muy quieta. 

—Eso no te concierne a ti Jacob—habló Edward poniendo una mano en mi hombro, haciéndome que me relajara, luego miró a Jasper y éste se procuro a aliviar mi tensión. 

— Bella es muy importante para mí…solo espero que sea feliz—murmuró mi mejor amigo. Y miró fijamente a mi esposo. Este asintió comprendiendo. 

—Tenlo por seguro—respondió a los pensamientos de Jacob. _¿Qué le había dicho?_ Odiaba no enterarme de nada. 

Seguido de eso, Jacob se despidió diciendo que volvería mañana. Yo me quedé afuera de la casa para pensar, el clima estaba un poco húmedo casi hasta llegar a ser sofocante, pero me agradaba, el verde empezaba a formar parte de mis colores favoritos. 

Pero mi tranquilidad fue de nuevo invadida por el recuerdo de la sangre tan exquisita. Apreté mi cuello con mis manos. Debía de ser fuerte y poder superarlo… tal vez podía lograr no matar a nadie y seguir como antes. 

— Eso no saldría nada bien—la voz cantarina de Alice surgió detrás de mí. 

— ¿Por qué? Alice ayúdame… No sé qué hacer—pedí casi hundiéndome en mi infierno personal, un lugar lleno de penumbras y sufrimiento. 

—Bella, ha sido muy fuerte por llegar hasta aquí. Pero yo no puedo tomar una decisión por ti—se sentó junto a mí a mirar las estrellas. Las puntas de su cabello se agitaban por el viento casi rítmicamente. 

— Pero… ¿Dame tu opinión? —insistí mirándola desesperada. 

—Por mi yo te diría que lo mataras… Pero tú debes de ver cuál sería más doloroso para ti y con cual podrías seguir viviendo… Asesinarlo y tener en tu conciencia por el resto de tu existencia de que mataste a alguien inocente o estar con esa persona y separarte de los seres que te queremos— explicó alzando los hombros, la miré aterrada. 

—Eso no suena nada reconfortante, suena horrible—mascullé bajando la mirada derrotada. 

Sí solo supiera si aquella persona había hecho algo terrible o no tuviera familia que lo extrañara o amigos fieles, o si era una mala persona. Tal vez, me atrevería a asesinarlo sin sentir tanta culpa. _¡Qué egoísta eres Bella! Tan egoísta y convenenciera…_

— ¿Estás segura de quererlo hacer? Te veo demasiado indecisa, tu futuro no es estable—vi a Alice frunciendo el cejo, al parecer no le gustaba sentir la duda y ver mi futuro borroso. 

—Supongo que…una vida menos no acabara al mundo— susurré respirando suficiente aire para querer borrar al esencia que seguía latiente en mis recuerdos. Ahora entendía el enojo de Edward conmigo cuando me conoció, esa inexplicable sed hacia una persona desconocida, no saber que la hacía tan especial, el porqué de su existencia. Pero aun era más mi incertidumbre, no tenía ningún rastro o rostro de aquella persona, no sabía cómo era. 

—Creo que sería mejor que no lo vieras y solamente réstale importancia. Si lo mataras sería mejor que no recordaras su rostro—su voz era tranquila mientras que yo sentía demasiado presionada y nerviosa. 

—Bien… Oye Alice ¿Sabes porque Edward se comporta tan extraño? —la miré de reojo mientras ella seguía concentrada en el fondo del cielo. 

—Porque él así es, extraño. Y aparte es algo dramático, él no entiende que tú eres fuerte y algo distinta a nosotros—me giré para verla todavía sin entender muy bien. Ella me sonrió y le levantó de modo grácil como una bailarina. 

— Ve con él, se pondrá feliz—habló con una mirada traviesa. Y me metió a la casa dando brinquitos. 

Algo curiosa fui con Edward que empezaba a tocar el piano para que Renesmee se durmiera. Era la canción que había compuesto para mí, la nana. 

Esperé silenciosamente a que terminara y nuestra hija durmiera tranquilamente. Luego de unos cinco minutos, contemple a Edward sonreír y depositar un beso en la frente de Renesmee que se había acostado en un gran sillón. Para mi sorpresa empezó a caminar hacia mí, parecía que ya sabía que estaba ahí espiándolo, me sentí un poco avergonzada. 

— Me encanta verte tocar el piano—me excusé antes de que él me preguntara. Edward sonrió muy alegre y su mirada tan llena de amor me atrapó. Su rebelde cabello cobrizo era iluminado maravillosamente por la luz de la luna y sus ojos dorados mantenían un brillo especial cuando me miraba de esa forma. Su mano cálida acarició mi mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de esta casi deleitado. Sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir dos palabras que me hicieron sentir viva de nuevo. 

—Te amo—por un momento pensé que mi corazón regresaría y empezaría a palpitar locamente. 

—Como yo a ti—susurré mientras nos acercábamos para fundirnos en un beso. Cuando comenzó a volverse casi incontenible y las frágiles telas de la ropa podrían salir en una milésima, recordé que esta casa estaba impregnada de vampiros con gran capacidad auditiva, no quería que Emmett siguiera con sus bromas sobre nuestra vida sexual, aparte de que Renesmee todavía se encontraba aquí. 

Me separé un poco y lo miré con precaución, pero estaba más que claro que quería continuar lo que habíamos empezado en nuestro paseo. 

—Ne…Renesmee se puede quedar a dormir aquí, Alice se encargara de ella—habló como si respondiera a mis pensamientos. Pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para mí. 

—Vámonos—hablé tratando de controlar mi emoción. Edward me sonrió y salimos corriendo hacia nuestra casa que se encontraba a menos de cuatro minutos a paso vampiro. 

Cuando llegamos no nos importó abrir la puerta con cuidado, nos empezamos a besar incontrolablemente y las prendas salieron volando por el aire en fracciones de segundos. Llegamos a la habitación y caímos sobre la enorme cama, ya no hacía falta ser demasiados cuidadosos, ya no era tan frágil y no había de que temer, aunque eso me hacía más efusiva e incontrolable. 

Sus labios y sus manos recorrieron cada parte de mi ser, como las mías también lo hacían. Entre jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos, la luz llegó a asomarse por la ventana, era demasiado pronto para nosotros, no había cansancio y esto podría seguir siendo eterno. Seguimos un par de horas más hasta que decidimos que era hora de ir a cazar. 

Todos iban a ir, como una familia unida. Emmett, Jasper y Edward harían una competencia sobre quien cazaba el animal más grande. Nos adentramos al grandísimo closet que nos había decorado la malvada de Alice con conjuntos para cada día de la semana, yo solamente tomé lo que tenia al alcancé. 

Me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa gris de manga larga junto con unos tenis deportivos negros. Mientras que Edward se ponía otros jeans gris oscuros junto con una playera polo azul marino, me dio un poco de envidia, todo le quedaba espectacularmente bien. 

Fuimos corriendo en donde nos reuniríamos en el espeso centro del bosque. Éramos los últimos que habíamos llegado y Emmett nos mirada de forma libidinosa con intensiones de hacernos una broma. 

—Llegan tarde, pero supongo que ya están listos, creo que ya terminaron el calentamiento ¿Cierto? —algunos rieron divertidos, mientras yo me acercaba un poco a aquel grandulón. 

—Emmett, ya se te olvido que te gané una apuesta por fuerza y no tenías que mencionar nada de mi vida con Edward, ¿O ya lo olvidaste…debilucho?—sonreí abiertamente mientras los demás reían a carcajadas. Emmett se indignó e refunfuñó. 

— ¡Golpe bajo! ¡Debilucho! —gritó Jasper tratando de controlarse. 

— ¡Yo fui testigo de tu derrota! —continuó Edward riendo divinamente. 

— ¡Claro que no! Hiciste trampa y me descuide… Eso ya quedó en el pasado ¡¿Quiero la revancha?! —me retó acercándose a mí con una burlona sonrisa. 

— Tal vez después, por mientras seguiré pensando en que grandiosa fue mi victoria ¡Dulce victoria! —reí y caminé adentrándome más al bosque con Emmett pisándome los tobillos exigiéndome la revancha. 

Después de unos minutos más todos se separaron para cazar libremente, Edward custodió a Renesmee junto con Jacob que se unió después. Yo me encontraba sola un poco más cerca de la cuidad y los demás era seguro que estaban a unos kilómetros lejos. 

Antes de ponerme a cazar, escuché a una camioneta pasar a toda prisa por la carretera, el pequeño rastro de olor humano llego a mí, era _esa_ sangre combinada con otras más, lo que le hacía perder un poco la esencia verdadera, pero fue suficiente para que el veneno se acumulara en mi garganta y comenzara el ardor. 

Tal vez este era el momento para seguirlo y beber su sangre, nadie me lo impediría. La sed se volvió más irresistible y caminé deprisa a la dirección donde había ido el propietario de esa sangre… La decisión estaba tomada, lo asesinaría. 


	4. Extrañamente familiar

**_¡Hola! ¡Especial Feliz dia de la Madres! O por lo menos aquí en México hoy lo es (ya le di un regalo a mi mamá :D), y también quiero felicitar a todas aquellas mamas que ya fue su dia o lo será :D muchas felicidades ^^ ¡Quiero agradecerles a todos! Aquellos que me han dejado un review de regalo :'( ¡Me hacen muy feliz! Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y ya tengo seguidoras :D Es bueno tener esa aceptación._**

**_¡Ya saben! LOS REVIEWS ES MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR :)_**

**_Y si quieren que escriba más rápido, ponganme: "¡Apurate!" haha o un comentario así ;) Acepto de todo tipo, espero su ayuda para mejorar esta historia o algun consejo y algunas propuestas que quieran hacer y cosas que quieren que llegaran a pasar en este fic._**

**_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! SALUDOS A TODOS ^^ Trataré de subir el otro capitulo más seguido._**

* * *

Antes de ponerme a cazar, escuché a una camioneta pasar a toda prisa por la carretera, el pequeño rastro de olor humano llego a mí, era _esa_ sangre combinada con otras más, lo que le hacía perder un poco la esencia verdadera, pero fue suficiente para que el veneno se acumulara en mi garganta y comenzara el ardor. 

Tal vez este era el momento para seguirlo y beber su sangre, nadie me lo impediría. La sed se volvió más irresistible y caminé deprisa a la dirección donde había ido el propietario de esa sangre… La decisión estaba tomada, lo asesinaría. 

**Extrañamente familiar**

Dude en varios momentos en detenerme y regresar con los demás. Pero no podía ser una cobarde, ya lo había decidido y no iba a echarme para atrás. Seria cuidadosa y rápida para que no sufriera, solo podía concederle que no había a doler, no lo sentiría. 

Corrí rápidamente y prevenida de todo movimiento extraño. Podía escuchar el sonido de las llantas contra el pavimento en donde estaban aquellas personas y dentro de la misma el dueño de mi debilidad. 

Al poco tiempo pude ver una camioneta Explorer negra, algo vieja pero no demasiado… Me hizo extrañar a mi camioneta Chevrolet, que en paz descanse. Avancé sigilosamente todavía sin respirar por el extremo de los frondosos arboles. Mantenía una distancia razonable para que no sospecharan de mi presencia, ellos eran mi presa. 

Los seguí un par de minutos más, hasta que se detuvieron cerca de un gran establecimiento de artículos para deportes de invierno que arriba decía _Winter Sports Weigend_. Me refugié a lo lejos detrás de los árboles para mirarlos y planear como asesinaría a ese humano. 

La camioneta se detuvo y bajaron de ella tres chicos como de mi edad que venía jugando y empujándose unos a otros mientras que se dirigían a la tienda. 

— ¡Tenemos que ir a esquiar!—gritaba uno de ellos de baja estatura y cabello puntiagudo brincando entusiasmado. Rápidamente me tensé al pensar él era el causante de mi locura asesina. 

— ¡No seas idiota! Iremos en invierno. ¡Ja! Pero apuesto que tú ni siquiera sabes subirte a una tabla de snowboard—otro chico moreno de cabello muy corto se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras que se daban golpes en los hombros. Aparte la vista del otro chico y las concentré en él. ¿Sería él? No me atreví a respirar. 

— ¡Eso quisieras imbécil! —respondió el primero parándose de puntitas para hacerle frente. 

— ¡Ya déjense de niñerías! Ninguno de ustedes es mejor que el otro… ¡Solo yo! — se burló otro chico delgado y con muchos risos en su cabeza. Los demás bufaron y dijeron al unísono un "¡BUUU!" Él chico de lindos risos reía como Emmett ¿Tal vez él? 

Me desesperé cuando los tres se aproximaban más y más a la puerta. Decidí respirar profundamente aunque eso me podría arruinar el plan que tenía en mente, pero tenía que saber quién era… 

El aire se llenó de olor humano que quemó mi nariz, pero eran distintos olores, no era el _mío_. Ellos no eran los propietarios de esa esencia, tal vez me había equivocado. 

Cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo a donde estaban mi familia, una ventisca de aire hizo arder mi garganta en veneno y activo todos mis sentidos asesinos, me giré rápidamente y vi a un chico un poco más alto que los demás salir del asiento del conductor con una sonrisa en los labios. No pude evitar hacer lo que Alice me dijo que no hiciera, ver su rostro… ya que el recuerdo de ella quedaría por siempre. 

Era alto, buen físico, su cabello era castaño claro algo ondulado, su piel era color crema, tenía la mandíbula algo cuadrada que le daba un toque serio y misterioso que no contrastaban con su sonrisa divertida, pero hacían una perfecta combinación. Vestía unos jeans junto con una simple playera blanca y un saco negro. 

— ¡Hey Roy! ¡Camina más rápido quieres! —gritó el chico con el cabello de puercoespín que hacia ademanes con su manos. _Roy_…por fin sabía su nombre. 

— No seas molesto, si quiero me voy y te dejo aquí—su voz grave me decía que no tenía la misma edad que sus amigos. Pero hablaba muy tranquilo, como si no sintiera el peligro que lo rodeaba, como si yo no estuviera asechándolo. Era él… estoy segura que es él… Gruñí molesta, no tenía nada de especial. 

— ¡No, ya tranquilo! Era broma… Entremos de una vez, nosotros nomas te venimos a acompañar—respondió mientras que los tres amigos entraban a la tienda. 

_Roy_… se detuvo a mitad de su camino, se giró y empezó a buscar algo con la vista en la dirección que yo estaba. Me tensé mientras que me sujetaba a las raíces de dos árboles para no salir corriendo y beber esa tentadora sangre, necesitaba esperar un poco más, había poca gente todavía caminando por los alrededores. 

Vi algo extraño y familiar en sus ojos, no alcanzaba a verlos todavía con detalle, estaba a unos 80 metros lejos de él. Había jurado que por una milésima de segundo me había detectado y había posado sus ojos en mí, pero deseché esa idea cuando se regresó nuevamente a su camioneta, abrió la puerta mientras buscaba algo. 

Ese era el momento, sus amigos estaba dentro de aquel establecimiento, la carretera estaba vacía y no había más testigos, el estaba descuidado y todo acabaría en un segundo…nadie sabrá que le había pasado, tal vez lo reportarían como desaparecido, eso era lo mejor para ambos. Volví a respirar su aroma embriagante para dejarme llevar por mi instinto. 

Sin pensar dos veces ni en las consecuencias, corrí a toda velocidad, no habían pasado ni dos segundo cuando estaba a unos escasos metros de él, todavía no se había movido, seguía de espaldas. Pensé en lo que ocurriría después, bebería su sangre, me satisfaría como ninguna otra que había tomado, me llevaría su camioneta y subiría su cuerpo en ella y lo escondería en algún lugar del bosque para que nadie lo encontrara y las personas que lo conocieran siguieran con la esperanza de que pudiera estar vivo. Y su automóvil tal vez lo arrojaría un risco o lo desmantelaría. Ninguna evidencia… ningún culpable… ¿Ningún remordimiento? 

Era un buen plan, todos pensarían que se había ido… Bueno, supongo que era lo mejor en vez que supieran que un ser mitológico lo había matado y había bebido cada gota de su sangre y había agonizado de dolor. 

Pero antes de llegar hasta él, escuché una voz de una mujer cansada pero feliz llamándolo junto con un par de risitas de sus amigos. 

— Roger ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? — lo llamó con suma ternura. Me recordó a Esme por un momento. Roger suspiró y se giró un poco. 

—Sí, ya voy mamá— 

Me detuve en un instante antes de llegar a él… poco menos de tres menos nos separaban. ¿Había dicho mamá? ¡RAYOS! ¿Cómo podía matar despiadadamente a alguien frente a su propia madre? No podía imaginar el sufrimiento de esa mujer cuando supiera que su hijo había muerto o simplemente la había abandonado… Ahora yo podía saber que se sentiría, ahora yo era mamá de una hermosa niña. 

¡NO! ¡NOO! No podía hacerlo… Pero la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi boca con ansias incontenibles por ese humano. 

—No olvides que tienes que recoger de la escuela a tus hermanitos—volvió a hablar su mamá con mucho cariño que al mismo tiempo se divertía con las risas burlonas de los chicos. 

Maldición… ¿hermanitos? ¡Esto era demasiado! No podía, no debía. Me ahogaba en mi fuero interno por retenerme y parar de una vez…debía de alejarme. 

—Sí, ya se—replicó algo incomodo con las risotadas que pegaban sus amigos. Estaba tan paralizada que no pude huir cuando Roger se dio la vuelta y me vio parado enfrente de él. No respiré en ningún momento más. 

Cuando me miró sus ojos se sorprendieron demasiado, no pude evitar mirarlo con detenimiento. Era un chico bastante atractivo, pero lo que me llamó mucho más la atención eran sus ojos… ¡Por dios!… Eran de un verde claro como aceitunados, tan hermosos con un brillo tan especial en ellos, pero a la vez eran tan familiares. 

Entonces recordé todo, mi memoria parecía televisión rayada, toda borrosa pero encontré lo que quería. Ese color de ojos me hacia recordar cuando había imaginado a Edward cuando era humano, cuando Carlisle me había dicho que tenía los ojos verdes. 

Los mismos que había imaginado en mis sueños a mi pequeño hijo, un pequeño Edward, cuando estaba embarazada de Renesmee. Eran tan parecidos… 

No sé cuando tiempo con exactitud me le quedé viendo, pero él tampoco retiraba su vista de mí, parecía hechizado por mi presencia, pero cualquier otro humano hubiera sentido el peligro que lo amenazaba y hubiera salido corriendo despavorido… Me enojo que él no lo hiciera aun cuando lo miraba con mis temibles ojos negros que destilaban la insaciable sed. 

Miré con deteniendo como pasaba saliva sonoramente, su cuello dejaba ver la sangre correr por sus venas, la palpitaciones hacían mover su delgada piel. El ritmo de su corazón que bombeaba fuertemente grandes cantidades de _esa_ deliciosa sangre y que retumbaba en mis oídos, su piel se erizó cuando un escalofrió recurrió su cuerpo… Se veía tan suave y frágil para mí, pero a la vista de los ojos humanos se podría decir que era bastante fuerte. No podía imaginar otra cosa que sentir la caliente sangre correr por mi garganta sin parar, mis dientes perforar su cuello con facilidad y… ¡Basta! Traté de controlarme cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras me giraba lentamente para salir de ahí. 

Cuando apenas di un paso, lo escuché dar dos pasos cortos hacia mí y detenerse dudoso, el ritmo de sus palpitaciones ahora se había acelerado considerablemente. Su respiración parecía agitada. 

—Es-pe-Espera…—balbuceó un momento pero rápidamente arreglo su voz— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó seguro al verme con mi expresión torturada. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¿Se preocupaba por mí? ¿De alguien que ni conocía y que lo miraba como si fuera una psicópata? Claro… que ironía...El quería que esperara un poco más mientras que para mí los pocos segundos que estuviera ahí eran una tortura y no estaba consciente de ser capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo sin abalanzarme a él. 

Al ver que no me movía ni siquiera un centímetro, se acercó un poco alarmado y su mano rosó apenas la tela de la blusa de mi antebrazo. Me alejé de su contacto como si me quemara, creo que lo hice demasiado rápido ya que nuevamente su pulso estalló… pensé seriamente en que tuviera taquicardia. 

Lo miré de reojo resistiendo con todas mi fuerzas la sed. Cuando se encontró con mis ojos, él bajó rápidamente su vista y la sangre se acumuló un poco en su cara… se había sonrojado, eso no era una gran ayuda para mi autocontrol. 

—Me llamó Roger Weigend… ¿Tu co-cómo te llamas? —suspiró fuertemente que su cálido aliento llego a tocar mi rostro, apreté mis dientes. ¡¿Por qué no salía corriendo en vez de preguntarme mi nombre?! Parecía que no sentía el miedo en la atmosfera, debía de temerme, si acaso sus cinco sentidos funcionaran bien, lo haría. 

Lo miré molesta y el retrocedió los dos pasos que había avanzado mientras parpadeaba confundido. Era mejor que me tuviera miedo, todo seria más fácil. 

— ¿Te sientes…mal? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo puedo ayudarte—habló rápidamente con esos ojos verdes preocupados, pero todavía seguía viéndome como si fuera una deidad o una maravilla, parecía alucinado, examinaba mi rostro con detalle que se inclinó un poco para ver si era de verdad. Hice mis manos puños con fuerza y me tensé al sentir el calor que radiaba su cuerpo a mi gélida piel aunque estuviéramos a poco más de dos metros. 

—No…—musité rechinando los dientes con el poco aire que me quedaba. No quería volver a respirar su aroma y mucho menos estando tan cerca. Me enojó la manera en la que me hacía sentir… tan sedienta e incontrolable…una neófito. 

Roger me miró sorprendido y algo decepcionado. Y asintió débilmente, el brillo en sus ojos se hizo más opaco. 

— ¡Hijo! ¿Estás todavía afuera? Vamos entra—la voz de la mujer se escuchó más cerca y yo decidí que emprendería mi huída. 

Escuché un par de pasos que se dirigían a nosotros, me giré cuando Roger volteó a ver a su madre y salí corriendo deprisa hacia el bosque. 

Antes de alejarme demasiado puede oír una par de voces más. 

—Sí ya voy, estoy con… ¿Dónde está? —habló incrédulo mientras refunfuñaba. 

— ¡Ya estas alucinado Roy! — 

— Pero aquí estaba…—murmuró triste. 

— ¡Te hace falta amor amigo, consíguete una chica! — 

Luego todo se volvió silencio, solo escuchaba un par de ramas romperse al hacer contacto con mi cuerpo mientras atravesaba el espeso bosque. Corrí enloquecida tratando de alejarme de aquel aroma, del sonido de su corazón, su sangre, sus ojos… 

De repente escuché muchos agiles pisadas poniéndose enfrente de mí. Me detuve en una milésima de segundo y miré a toda mi familia que me miraba preocupados, bajé la cabeza avergonzada. 

— ¿A dónde fuiste Bella? — el primero en cuestionarme fue Edward con tono tranquilo pero lo conocía bastante bien para saber que no era así. 

— Supongo que Alice ya se los dijo—murmuré sin levantar la vista. 

— Si, nos lo dijo. Pero… ¿Por qué? — Edward parecía consumido por la curiosidad, alcé los ojos y él me miraba incrédulo con las cejas juntas. No sabía que contestar… ¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué me había ido a quererlo asesinar? O ¿Por qué me había arrepentido? ¿Acaso estaba molesto? 

Me sentí confusa al no poder contestarme ni yo. Entonces Carlisle se acercó a mí y me tomó por los hombros con delicadeza para mirarme fijamente. 

—Bella… nosotros sabemos por lo que estas pasando. A muchos ya les ha ocurrido esto, eso no significa que te vayamos a juzgar. Yo por mi parte me siento orgulloso de tener una hija tan fuerte—habló tan sincero que me sentí un poco mejor. Era bueno ser considerada parte de la familia. 

—Gracias Carlisle—susurré mientras me daba una sonrisa y muchos se relajaban. 

— Bien, bien… Ahora dime una cosa— Alice avanzó con agiles pasos hacia mí con una mueca y algo molesta— Estaba tan segura que ibas a acabar con ese humano, ¡Lo podía ver! Pero de un segundo a otro cambias de decisión ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo hacer eso? —preguntó algo confusa, algo que le disgustaba a Alice es no saber lo que pasaría. 

—No lo sé… Había algo en él que…me resultaba familiar—murmuré y miré a Edward sin pensarlo. Muchos parecieron notar a lo que me refería. 

— ¿Se parecía a Edward? —preguntó deliberadamente Rosalie que me tomó desprevenida. Balbuceé un momento… Edward me miraba curioso como todos los demás. 

— ¿A mi hermano guapo? —continuó Emmett con media sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza. 

— Edward tiene un doble—la delicada voz de Esme sonó divertida pero incrédula. 

— ¿Es enserio? —Alice parecía tratar de recordar algo, pero creo que se le dificultaba un poco, estaba cruzada de brazos mientras movía un pie ansioso mientras Jasper trataba de calmarla. 

—No es que…bueno, realmente así de… ¡No se parecen! Solo tiene algo…—hablé repentinamente nerviosa. Que ridiculez seria que les dijera que sus ojos, si nunca lo había visto cuando era humano ni mucho menos, eso solo era producto de mi imaginación. Así siempre me los imaginé… 

Y por supuesto que era mucha la diferencia entre ellos, físicamente Edward era un dios perfecto, Roger solo era un humano atractivo. Edward siempre seria quien se robaría mis suspiros, mi corazón…todo mi amor. 

— ¿Por qué se tiene que parecer a mí? —preguntó algo molesto. Alice lo miró como si todo fuera muy obvio. 

—Porque esa es la única manera en que Bella no mataría a un humano ¿Crees que Bella lo haría si le recordaba algo de ti en él?—Alice me miró alzando la ceja, me sentí un poco incomoda ser el centro de la discusión. 

— ¿O no? —me preguntó haciendo un mohín. Dude un poco, así que solo levante los hombros— Es como si te estuviera haciendo daño a ti…—ahora se dirigió a Edward, mi esposo mantenía el semblante dudoso, las teorías de Alice me ponían mucho más tensa. 

—Eso sería genial—rió Emmett por el último comentario de su hermana. Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndolo callar, este protesto enseguida pero se mantuvo en silencio. 

—Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que se te hacia familiar? —preguntó de nuevo Alice curioseando más de lo debido. Bufé algo enfadada. 

—No lo sé—mentí mientras Edward me abrazada. 

— Mientes…— mi esposo me murmuró en el oído algo divertido. Refunfuñé y lo miré algo indignada. 

—No es cierto…— 

—Sigues mintiendo— 

—Claro que no— 

—Todavía lo haces— 

— ¡Argh! ¡Bien! ¿En verdad quieres saber? — suspiré y lo miré fijamente. El asintió con firmeza. Tomé aire, cerré los ojos lentamente y me concentré en él… Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en mí. 

Extendí mi escudo mental fuera de mí para permitirle a Edward leer mi mente, siempre se encontraba facinado por recorrer mis pensamientos. Ya habíamos practicado mucho mi poder para poderlo controlar con mayor facilidad, ahora era ahora de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con…Roger. 

Pensé en lo que había sucedido, sobre la mamá de Roger, sus amigos y sus supuesto hermanitos los cuales me hicieron detenerme… También le compartí mis pensamientos sobre mis sueños borrosos de aquel niño de ojos verdes, junto con mi imaginación de un Edward humano comparándolos con los de Roy. Tan similares… 

Al poco tiempo perdí la concentración por las quejas de los demás al no saber lo que estaba pasando, pero fue suficiente para que Edward entendiera. 

—Oh…ya veo—fue lo único que pudo decir. Luego profundizo un poco más su mueca. Me senti un poco apenada. 

Esto no iba muy bien… Por fin había decidido matar a ese humano pero cuando lo pretendía a hacer todo se arruinaba. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Si no me había animado a asesinarlo hoy… ¿Podría hacerlo después? No lo sé… Pero lo seguiría intentando…una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo. Ahora sería otro plan… hacerlo que venga a mí, desprotegido y solo. 

* * *

**__**

¡Ya termino! Bueno, realmente no sé si así de imaginaban el encuentro... para mí tampoco ;) Pero quise resumirlo un poco, queria poner un poco más la frustación de Bella pero no queria seguir repitiendo la palabras y la situacion. Les prometo un poco más de acción y emoción a los proximos caps! Bueno, en tanto a Roger... sé que a muchas les gustará y a otras no, pero bueno es parte de la historia :)

**_Aquí les dejo un aproximado de como seria...estuve buscando mucho :S y este es el que más se le parece, aunque solo imaginencelo con grandes ojos verdes y un poco más fuerte ;)... ustedes diganme ¿Que les parece?_**

**_(La foto de Roy esta en mi perfil) Busquenla y diganme si les gusta ^^_**

_**¿REVIEWS?..PORFA....PORFA......PORFA.......PORFA........¿PORFA?...................¿DE REGALO :D ? ¿REVIEWS?**_


	5. Reencuentro

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora actualicé un poco más rápido porque estaba ansiosa que Bella volviera a ver a Roger y creo que a ustedes también :D ¡Me alegra la aceptación que he tenido! ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Que me han hecho muy feliz aun cuando estaba enojada por tener que hacer 150 preguntas de castigo ¬¬ (En total llego como unas 500 :S) ¡Sí! Estaba haciendo esas preguntas de mi materia de programación justo cuando leía sus comentarios :D**_

_**Y aquí mis agradecimientos a las personas que siguen esta historia: Ally Masen Cullen, Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy, Evadie, ElizabethDublin, dianitha vampire, Keyra Masen Cullen, stella y camino368. Bueno o al menos son los que me dejan un comentario de apoyo y de los que estoy enterada ;) ¡GRACIAS A TODAS!**_

_**Estaba un poco inspirada en este capitulo y por eso es un poco más largo que los anteriores 8) Ustedes me dicen si así estan bien o un poco más cortos, es que yo estoy un poco acostumbrada a hacerlos de unos 9 o 10 hojas de Word..pero bueno ^^ Eso es cuando estoy alegre y con inspiración para continuar... A veces no podré actualizar a los poco dias porque pueden salir inconvenientes y si estoy de mal humor y escribo soy capaz de hasta matar a Roger y a todos sus amigos cruelmente... hahah pero no se preocupen ^^ Casi siempre estoy feliz... Eso sí, mis actualizaciones no pasaran más de la semana.**_

_**Lean^^ ¿REVIEWS? :D**_

* * *

Al poco tiempo perdí la concentración por las quejas de los demás al no saber lo que estaba pasando, pero fue suficiente para que Edward  
entendiera. 

—Oh…ya veo—fue lo único que pudo decir. Luego profundizo un poco más su mueca. 

Esto no iba muy bien… Por fin había decidido matar a ese humano pero cuando lo pretendía a hacer todo se arruinaba. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Si no me había animado a asesinarlo hoy… ¿Podría hacerlo después? No lo sé… Pero lo seguiría intentando…una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo. Ahora sería otro plan… hacerlo que venga a mí, desprotegido y solo. 

* * *

**Reencuentro **

**

* * *

**

— ¿¡Los ojos! —gritó Alice de improviso haciendo que todos escucharan y se confundieran aun más. Empezaba a ser muy frustrante no poder ocultarle nada a Alice… tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar. Hice un mohín ante las miradas interrogatorias de todos. 

—Pero Edward tiene los ojos dorados de vampiro—habló Emmett con un semblante de querer pensar y sacar la respuesta, parecía que le estaba constando mucho esfuerzo. Se rascaba con la mano la cabeza. 

— Y él los tiene verdes…— prosiguió Alice con una pequeña sonrisa. Desvié la mirada esperando que el calor subiera a mi rostro. 

— ¿Y en que se parecen el dorado y el verde? —cuestionó Rosalie confusa. 

— ¡No lo digas Alice! Es vergonzoso—le grité a Alice mientras le mandaba una mirada amenazadora. Ésta me miró suplicante y con cara de cachorrito a medio morir. 

— Bella, no tienes porque apenarte. Es interesante lo que está pasando y los demás tienen derecho a saber lo que sucede—no sé cómo sus palabras me hacían entender lo que ella quería. Le mandé una mirada sospechosa a Jasper que me miraba divertido, tal vez él hacía que le hiciera caso su adoración. Bufé negando con la cabeza. 

—No, luego yo les diré. Por ahora no es necesario—repliqué mientras atraía Renesmee conmigo y la abrazaba. 

— ¡No seas mala hermanita! Yo quiero saber…por favor—habló Emmett mientras trataba de imitar la cara tierna de Alice agitando sus pestañas… debo decir que era un poco ridículo verlo pero consiguió que soltará una carcajada. 

—No la presionen, si ella no quiere decirlo no lo hará—habló Edward cerca de mi oído. Le mandé una mirada de agradecimiento mientras él me giñaba el ojo. 

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú ya lo sabes!—protestó Emmett haciendo una mueca infantil… Era como un niño que hacia un puchero cuando no lo dejaban jugar. Rosalie soltó una pequeña risita. 

— ¡Oh ya basta! De todas formas Bella se los dirá en dos horas, porque esperar… El humano de Bella tiene ojos verdes que le recuerda a Edward cuando era humano y a un sueño que tuvo al estar embarazada ¡Punto! Vez no es tan difícil—Alice me sonrió triunfante ladeando la cabeza. La miré incrédula y rodeé los ojos. 

— Pero Bella nunca vio a Edward de humano…—habló Emmett todavía sin llegar a comprender, todos bufaron y rodearon los ojos por su lentitud—…. ¡Oh! Ya entendí… ¡Ja! Aaaahh… Que ternurita—rió escandalosamente mientras yo me acercaba y le daba un golpe en el brazo para que se callara, al principio protestó y se sobó el brazo con signos de dolor, todos reímos como en familia. 

Seguido de unas cuantas preguntas y mi falta de disposición todos se fueron a casa dejando atrás el tema del…humano. Edward, Renesmee y yo fuimos a la nuestra, era bastante grande y lujoso, aunque no bastante para sentirme incomoda pero suficiente para que no faltara nada. Se encontraba construida cerca del bosque y los cantos de aves silvestres ayudaban a que Renesmee consiguiera dormirse. 

La dejamos en su espaciosa habitación color durazno cuando estábamos completamente seguros de que había sucumbido ante el sueño. Edward y yo fuimos a nuestra respectiva cama para tener un momento íntimo antes de que nuestra hija despertara. 

Los "te amo" nuevamente resonaron en toda la habitación, juntos con unos cuantos susurros en el oído. Sabía que jamás me iba a acostumbrar a Edward, simplemente todavía no podía creer que él me había aceptado y me había amado tanto como yo lo hacía… Y quería estar así toda la eternidad. 

Un poco de luz se coló por las ventanas cristalinas… Me separé un poco de mi marido para contemplar su divino rostro y su perfecto cuerpo. Un rayo golpeó nuestra piel e hizo que brillara como un diamante. 

—Buenos días hermosa—murmuró con una sonrisa de lado que me sacaba suspiros. Tarde varios segundos en contestar. 

—Buenos días…—respondí mientras me acercaba a él para darle un apasionado beso y morder su labio inferior, luego me separé y lo miré directamente mientras él me miraba lujurioso de nuevo—Guapo—reí mientras mi marido hacia mueca divertida. 

—No se puede comparar nada con tu belleza—volvió a besarme mientras se acomodaba arriba de mí. Se separé un poco para contestar. 

—Solo tu—sonreí mientras Edward gruñía, a veces olvidaba que no le gustaba mucho ser alagado y ser nombrado como perfecto— ¿Es que no lo vez?… tu eres lo que más amo y amaré por siempre— 

—Y te estaré agradecido por el resto de mi existencia por elegirme…Te amo Bella—nuevamente comenzaron las caricias y besos sin parar. Los tibios labios de Edward recorrieron mi cuello infinidades de veces más, sus grandes manos parecían arder sobre mi piel cada vez que la tocaba y yo me consumía en el placer por tener más… 

Fue muy poco el tiempo, ya que Renesmee estaba a punto de despertar e interrumpirnos. Rápidamente nos pusimos ropa y nos acomodamos en el enorme sillón mientras reímos por nuestra complicidad. 

Seguido de un minuto más Renesmee bajó corriendo las escaleras para luego lanzarse encima de nosotros. Enseguida empezamos a hacerle cosquillas con delicadeza, y ella se ahogaba con su propia risa. Luego de un minuto se tranquilizó y nos dio un abrazo, parecía que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el contacto frio. 

— ¡Hoolaaaaaa! —gritó alegremente con su hermosa voz. La miré con absoluto amor, no podría amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, ella era mis ojos, la luz de mi vida. 

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal amaneciste? —pregunté maravillada por su sonrisa. 

— ¡Muy bien mamá! —habló ladeando la cabeza para luego buscar algo afuera con la mirada. 

— Creo que debe de estar muy cerca de aquí—respondió Edward a sus pensamientos. Descifré rápidamente que se trataba de Jacob… Renesmee sonrió y me tocó la mejilla, me comunicó sus ganas de ir a jugar con su amiguito… _su_ Jacob. Le sonreí con media sonrisa y asentí algo no muy convencida… ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera. 

— ¡Gracias! —gritó mientras salía corriendo de la casa. 

Me desconcertaba un poco la relación entre Jacob y Renesmee… la imprimación hacia ella era totalmente extraña… Sabía que desde el primer momento en la que la había visto, se había creado una conexión entre ellos bastante fuerte, para Jacob mi hija era su razón de vivir, su alma gemela… pero ¿Para Renesmee también lo era él? ¿También es afectada la persona de la que se imprima un licántropo con la misma "magia"? Supongo que sí… estaban destinadas. 

Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que los vampiros encuentran a su alma gemela? ¿Por coincidencia? O tal vez era otra cosa… No lo sabía pero yo ya había encontrado a la mía…Edward. 

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué rayos había aparecido una tua cantante en mi vida?...Claro, tal vez el destino. 

El veneno se acumuló de nuevo al recordar la extravagancia de esa sangre. Si esto me pasaba solo al recordándola, no quería imaginar al saborearla. Cerré los ojos mientras trataba de olvidarme de Roger… 

— ¿De nuevo esa sangre causando estragos? —abrí de repente los ojos al escuchar la voz de Edward bastante seria. 

—No, claro que no—vacilé al mismo tiempo con tono de disculpa. Él sonrió y acarició mi mejilla. 

—En realidad no me agrada mucho la idea de que mates a un humano, sabes—sonrió con amabilidad mientras que yo me confundía. 

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que querías que tomara una decisión… Ya lo hice—respondí mirándolo interrogante. 

— Solo quiero que estés segura de lo que harás… Solo quiero que seas feliz—su mirada era tierna aunque ocultaba un poco la tristeza en ellos. 

—Lo soy… Y no te preocupes, él morirá de todas formas, en mis manos o en la del tiempo… todo acabará…pero quiero adelantar ese proceso— ¿Yo estaba diciendo eso? Cualquiera que me escuchará diría que me estaba comportando como toda una asesina serial… ¿El fin justifica los medios? No lo creo… Esa no era yo. Pero, no podía esperar a que la vejes acabara con él, era demasiado tiempo y no quería ver pasar los años pensando en el "hubiera"… 

— Yo puedo ayudarte a acabar con él—sugirió con media sonrisa. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. 

— ¡No! Para nada… no quiero que tus manos de ensucien por mi culpa, de esto me encargo yo—no podía dejar que Edward lo matara, él ya pensaba que era un monstro porque ya había matado a varios humanos décadas atrás, no dejaría que cargara una culpa que no le pertenecía.

— ¿Podrás hacerlo? —preguntó con el ceñí fruncido. Asentí algo dudosa. 

— Lo intentaré… sé que mi instinto podrá ayudarme—susurré pensando en que momento sucedería. 

—Entonces… ve a intentarlo. Entre más pronto mejor—no sabía si estaba hablando enserio o estaba probándome... Primero me decía que tomara una decisión, luego que no le gustaba que lo matara y después que vaya a asesinarlo… ¿Qué planeaba? Le miré indecisa mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios. 

—Ve…regresa pronto y procura que nadie te vea—murmuró mientras salía de la casa en dirección donde Renesmee y Jacob se divertían, tal vez para establecer límites con él. 

Sonreí algo sorprendida… veía de nuevo a Roger, pero ¿Dónde se encontraba? Debía de buscarlo… Y tenía que idear un nuevo plan. 

Salí corriendo con rapidez a lugar en donde lo había visto por última vez, era algo lejos pero sería suficiente tiempo para poder prepararme psicológicamente para lo que tenía planeado hacer. 

Este era el plan B: Ya que el plan A de acercarme sigilosamente y tomarlo desprevenido no había funcionado del todo por unas interrupciones de algunas personas. Por eso ahora intentaría atraerlo hacia mí, llevarlo a un lugar solo y matarlo… sutil. 

Avancé un par de kilómetros más, en menos de diez minutos pude ver a lo lejos su camioneta negra. Sonreí instintivamente, todo iba marchando bien. Volví a refugiarme de nuevo detrás de los arboles… no pude evitar sentirme como una acosadora, que se escondía y miraba los movimientos de su víctima. 

Bien, ahora necesitaba ir adentro y buscarlo, sería difícil mantener el control cerca de él pero podía hacerlo, tomé una gran cantidad de aire para poder hablar lo necesario para convencerlo. 

Caminé hasta la puerta principal sin respirar en ningún momento, puse mi mejor cara de tranquilidad y entré a la gran tienda. 

Me sorprendió un poco el lugar, era lindo y bien decorado. A mi derecha estaban los artículos de invierno y algunas tablas de snowboard y esquís que estaban colgados en la pared, a mi izquierda había ropa deportiva y todo lo necesario para ir a las montañas de Canadá. 

Caminé fingiendo buscar algo en el local mientras tocaba algunas cosas, como cualquier otro curioso e interesado humano. Seguido de eso escuché como una caja de cartón pesada caía estrepitosamente al piso. 

Me giré lentamente de donde provenía ese sonido y vi a Roger con expresión sorprendida con su mandíbula desgajada y los ojos completamente abiertos con incredulidad cerca del mostrador. 

Ahora estaba vestido con unos sencillos jeans deslavados junto con una playera polo verde militar y una gorra del mismo color mal acomodada que cubría su cabello algo despeinado. 

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y miré como sus ojos se abrían aun más… parecía que había visto un fantasma, por un momento pensé que el sol había aparecido y me había hecho brillar para que tuviera esa reacción. Roger parpadeó varias veces y empezó a balbucear nervioso. Su corazón esta desenfrenado, lo cual hacia que me quemara la garganta, aunque lo pude disimular. 

— ¿Hola?... —hablé un poco para no gastar el aire que había acumulado. Roger pareció comprender que no era una alucinación y voló de inmediato hacia mí con una sonrisa incomprensible dejando las cosas tiradas y se colocó a una distancia razonable. 

— ¡Hola! Hola… de nuevo. ¿Te-te puedo ayudar en algo? —habló rápidamente como si no quisiera que me fuera o desapareciera. El brillo en sus ojos verdes me hacía reflejarme en ellos, me vi con una expresión serena y algo misteriosa que lo miraba penetrantemente… Aunque a él no parecía incomodarle en lo más mínimo. 

Dudé un poco y me giré levemente para ver algunas tablas de diversos colores, fingí nuevamente en estar interesada en alguna…y no en él. 

— Realmente solo veía… Gracias—hablé despacio procurando no hablar mucho. Lo volví a mirar y él estaba como hipnotizado viéndome, cuando sintió mi mirada agacho la cabeza algo nervioso y avanzó un poco más para estar a mi lado. 

—Sí, está bien… Lo que necesites estoy aquí, para servirte —habló de nuevo con prisa mientras no me despegaba los ojos de encima. Le sonreí y Roger lo hizo también, tenía una linda sonrisa carismática y sobre todo sincera. 

Me moví en diferentes direcciones para pensar en que mas diría… Se suponía que lo llevaría al bosque, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Nunca había sido una gran seductora ni una buena mentirosa… aunque ahora era hermosa, lo cual era un gran punto a favor. Debía de intentar algo… 

— Disculpa… pero ¿Te ocurría algo ayer? Digo porque, no me hablaste y no sé…pensé que me odiabas o algo así… y no me dijiste tu nombre ¡No es que tuvieras que hacerlo! Pero me quedo la duda… y luego desapareciste de la nada… Lo que quiero decir es que me alegra que de nuevo estés aquí, ¡Bueno! Mejor dicho que vengas a comprar aquí… Y… maldita sea, estoy hablando como un idiota—habló impaciente, la última frase la susurro para él pero yo la escuché con claridad, es como si tuviera mil cosas que preguntarme… Aunque yo no podía contestar a todo ello, primero porque estaría mintiéndole y segunda porque no tenía tiempo ni aire para hacerlo. 

—Ayer no fue mi gran día, lo siento… Y me llamó Bella, mucho gusto Roger—sonreí un poco mientras lo veía ponerse más feliz por haber recordado su nombre. Mi piel vibró al sentir su aliento cuando suspiró fuertemente. 

—Él gusto es completamente mío, Bella—asentí fingiendo estar feliz mientras que los latidos de Roger parecían el sonido de una cascabel siendo agitada. 

Desvié mi vista deprisa hacia enfrente para hacer que no lo miraba cuando alzó su mano para estrechar la mía. Al ver que no le había prestado atención se movió un poco incomodo y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 

Puse mi atención en una tabla que combinaba colores como el azul, amarillo, naranja y verde, que le daba un toque hippie, toque la frágil madera con la yema de mis dedos para no destruirla y emprendí mi jugada. 

—Esta es linda… pero no podría pagarte, hace un momento perdí mi cartera en el bosque—gasté mucho aire en una patética y lamentable excusa que ni un niño de preescolar se la creería, pero no podía pensar con mucha cordura cuando tenía a un humano que planeaba liquidar frente de mí. 

Roger se acercó un poco más y posó su vista algo dudoso la tabla de snowboard que estaba mirando, estaba demasiado cerca que el calor de su cuerpo me golpeaba con intensidad, traté de concéntrame y tranquilizarme para seguir con el protocolo. 

Me miró frunciendo el ceño pero luego se relajó y esbozó una linda sonrisa. 

—No te preocupes, tómala…será un regalo…por ser… la visitante...numero… diez mil…—improvisó de una manera ridícula pero algo divertida. Vi como la sangre subía de nuevo a sus mejillas y refunfuñaba mientras se cascaba la cabeza disgustado. Tuve que sonreír para ocultar el dolor en mi garganta. 

Bueno, esa respuesta no me esperaba… no quería llevarme ninguna tabla, quería llevarme a él al bosque… Aunque eso sonara algo pervertido, no lo era para mí. 

— ¿Y por qué no mejor me acompañas a buscarla? —pregunté con cierto tono coqueto mientras lo miraba persuasivamente. 

Roger abrió la boca pero no pronunció ningún sonido. Era extraño que un chico se sonrojara continuamente por unas simples palabras, aunque tal vez para un hombre esas palabras significaban un "Quieres ir a tener una aventura conmigo" aunque para mí significaran un "Quiero beberme tu sangre" pero también podría expresar un simple "Me ayudarías a buscar mi cartera" Pero, tenía que esperar su respuesta. 

Roy se compuso y miró alrededor de la tienda. Juntó las cejas mientras pensaba, su cuello estaba descubierto y me llamaba para morderlo… Cerré los ojos por un momento y me concentré "_espera un momento más" _pensé en mi mente. 

Escuché unos pasos lentos avanzar hacia nosotros, caminaba con mucha tranquilidad y pereza. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una señora delgada y algo bajita de cabello castaño largo con unas cuantas canas, sus ojos eran verdes pero algo azulados, había dos pequeñas ojeras debajo de ellos pero tenía una expresión tierna y amable. Ella y Roger se parecían bastante… 

— Roger dejaste las demás cajas tira…—la señora comenzaba a regañarlo cuando me miró sorprendida y esbozó un "Oh"… sonreí sin pensarlo. Esa voz era la misma que la de ayer, estaba segura que ella era la madre de Roger. 

—Si mamá, perdón. Estaba atendiendo a Bella—habló feliz mientras me señalaba, algo cohibida alcé la mano para saludarla. ¡Dios! No debía convivir con los familiares de mi víctima ¡Ni mucho menos con ella! Debía de haber sacado a Roger a la fuerza al bosque en vez de pedírselo… ¡Argh! Era pésima en ser mala. 

— ¡Aaaah! Ella es la chica más hermosa que habías visto en toda tu vida ¿Cierto? — recordó la señora chasqueando sus dedos. Miré a Roger tratando de ocultar el rostro mientras le mandaba una mirada de advertencia a su madre. 

—Mamá…por favor ¡ssshh! Cállate—susurró casi moviendo solamente los labios para que ella entendiera, no pude evitar reír. 

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡No la alucinaste! —gritó aliviada juntando sus manos en el aire. Y continuó con una sonrisa. 

— ¡Ay! ¡Es hermosa! Es igualita a como la describiste, aunque con ojos distintos…—habló ladeando la cabeza viéndome fijamente. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado que él me había visto con mis ojos negros hambrientos, mientras que ahora los tenía dorados. 

—Son lentes de contacto—me excusé tratando de sonar convincente, al parecer lo creyeron. 

— ¡De todas formas eres hermosa! Hubieras visto como hablaba de ti ayer, ¡uuff! No paraba de mencionarte—continuó riendo divertida pero sin intenciones de dejar en ridículo a su hijo. 

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya!… ¡sssshh! No es necesario que digas eso—protestó algo irritado y apenado. Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas, no pude evitar saborearme y mirando cómo se movía su sangre por la vena un poco resaltada de su cuello. 

— ¿Decir qué? Agradece que no haya dicho que hasta soñaste con ella—inquirió algo indignada. Roger algo desesperado se quito la gorra de la cabeza y empezó a despeinar su cabello con fuerza. 

—Lo acabas de decir, gracias—masculló con semblante enojado. 

— ¡Ups! Es cierto—fingió estar sorprendida y luego empezó a reír sonoramente mientras se tapaba la boca— No le hagas caso, nunca se enoja con facilidad, es algo necio y vergonzoso eso es todo. Como una vez cuando tenía siete años le compró un helado a una niña que le gustaba y ésta se lo embarró en la cara, sufrió desde entonces… por eso es un poco cobarde con las mujeres pero es una buena persona— las palabras de cualquier madre orgullosa se dirigieron a mí y yo solo pude asentir a todo lo que dijo tratando de no sentir tanta culpa de lo que tenía planeado para él. 

Sentí mucho remordimiento, había querido saber si él había hecho algo malo pero ahora me decían que siempre fue bueno… no se merecía esto. 

Roger parecía querer morirse de vergüenza, al parecer esta señora no comprendía la palabra "incomodo" frente a su hijo. Esta conversación era algo inoportuna… 

—Ya basta… Bella vamos a buscar esa cosa deprisa, quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible—habló entre dientes mientras movía la cabeza y caminaba a paso impaciente hacia la puerta. Lo seguí sin pensarlo y me despedí con una mano de aquella simpática señora… Ella me recordaba demasiado a mi loca e infantil madre, Renée. 

— ¡Roger, hijo! ¡Recuerda que sin globo no hay fiesta!—el gritó de su madre se escuchó como un estruendo cuando salíamos de la tienda. Roger se tensó a mi lado y escondió su rostro para que no lo mirara. 

—Trágame tierra… este es uno de mis peores días de mi vida—Roy susurró algo inaudible para los oídos humano pero yo lo escuché quejarse con pesadumbre. Sentí un poco de lastima por él. 

Y sí que sería su peor día de su vida… este sería el ultimo día de su existencia. El plan seguía por buen camino, estábamos caminando hacia el bosque, solos…sin testigos, sin nadie. Esa sangre que recorría a aquella persona, seria mía. Ahora o nunca… 

* * *

**_¡Fin! haha :) Espero que les haya gustado, traté de ponerle un poco más de humor a este capítulo con la mamá de Roger, aunque no tengo alma de comediante, yo me la pasé bien escribiendolo. ¿A quien no le ha pasado que su mamá o alguna mamá empiece a decir las cosas más vergonzosas de su infancia a todos sus amigos o alguien más? Típico, pero es grandioso :D_**

**_Mañana comienzo a escribir el siguiente capítulo ¿Que prefieren?_**

**_a) De nuevo un encuentro con Bella y Roger_**

**_b) Encuentro Edward y Roger_**

**_c) Tarde amorosa Edward y Bella_**

**_d) Ninguna es especifica (lo que la autora quiera poner)_**

**_¡Tranquilas! No es un examen, no ahora... 8) No empieces a decir "¡ppss! ¡Pásame la uno!" Porque quiero saber cual es tu respuesta individualmente ;)_**

**_¿Qué opcion elijes? Respuesta vía review :D_**

**_La mayoría gana, manda tu respuesta rápido y escribiré sobre ella ^^ Nos vemos. ¡GRACIAS! _**


	6. Amor dado a la persona equivocada

**_¡Hola! Perdón por tardar un poco más de lo acostumbrado pero este capítulo se me hizo un poco dificil de escribir :S Ya que puse una parte en la perspectiva de Edward para que sepan un poco lo que piensa él en esta situación...aunque debo decirles que esta es la primera vez que narro en primera persona con Edward y no sé...:S hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero no decepcionarlas u.u _**

**_¡Y bueno!Gracias a todas aquellas que me mandaron su comentario con la respuesta que querian para él siguiente cap. Pero... HUBO UN EMPATE! Muchos querían el encuentro Edward vs Roger y aquí está, pero continua, para ser equitativa... Y otras más el Bella&Roger y trate de alargar un poco más su encuentro pero... esto que se muestra en el cap no es todo... ¡Una pequeña sorpresa para la siguiente actualización!_**

**_¿REVIEWS? :D ¿RECOMENDACIÓNES? ¿TOMATAZOS? ^^_**

* * *

— ¡Roger, hijo! ¡Recuerda que sin globo no hay fiesta!—el gritó de su madre se escuchó como un estruendo cuando salíamos de la tienda. Roger se tensó a mi lado y escondió su rostro para que no lo mirara.

—Trágame tierra… este es uno de mis peores días de mi vida—Roy susurró algo inaudible para los oídos humano pero yo lo escuché quejarse con pesadumbre. Sentí un poco de lastima por él.

Y sí que sería su peor día de su vida… este sería el último día de su existencia. El plan seguía por buen camino, estábamos caminando hacia el bosque, solos…sin testigos, sin nadie. Esa sangre que recorría a aquella persona, seria mía. Ahora o nunca…

* * *

**Amor dado a la persona equivocada **

**

* * *

**

—Discúlpala, a veces puede ser un poco imprudente, no le hagas caso—murmuró todavía sin mirarme a los ojos, unos cuantos tonos rosados seguían en su rostro y suspiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse.

—Tranquilo—lo murmuré para que su corazón dejara de emitir ese sonido atrayente. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire más, pero no hasta que llegáramos al bosque. ¿Pero porque esperar? La risa de Roy me sacó de mis pensamientos...

—Tienes razón… pero... tu eres la que me pone nervioso—me miró sonriente con sus brillantes ojos verdes… _Edward_... Él nombre de mi esposo se me vino de un momento a otro a la mente, de nuevo me recordaba a él, rechiné los dientes para meterme en la cabeza que él no se parecía a Edward, no había comparación.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó inclinándose un poco a mí para mirar mi ojos, de nuevo estaba muy cerca que tuve que alejarme algunas pasos de él, Roger lo vio como rechazo y agachó la mirada.

— Creo que no te gusto para nada ¿Cierto? —su pregunta me tomó desprevenida y lo miré interrogante ya que no tenía suficiente aire para continuar hablado.

—Me refiero a que te no te caigo bien… o algo así… se que se escuchara tonto y cursi pero creo que ya te conocía desde antes— con su voz madura todavía mirándome. Ahora yo fui la que desvió la vista, su mirada era bastante intensa que sentía que podría entrar hasta mi mente. Roger espero a que hablara pero no lo hice.

—Eres una chica de pocas palabras…me encanta—la última frase la susurró tan bajo para que yo supuestamente no escuchara, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Seguíamos caminando hacia el bosque pero su paso era tan lento que me desesperaba, Roy caminaba despacio y meneando los pies como si quisiera alargar el momento de su muerte.

El ritmo de su corazón ahora estaba normal, que hasta podía sincronizarme con él… al escucharlo detenidamente además de provocar tentación y quemazón en mi garganta también me transmitía un poco de tranquilidad, como el corazón de Renesmee… me daba paz.

Nos detuvimos antes de cruzar la calle y me miró con ¿cariño? Su mirada se parecía a la de un enamorado… no podía asegurarlo pero se parecía un poco a la forma en la que Edward lo hacía. Lo único que me faltaba era crearle falsas ilusiones y después romper cada una de ellas.

Esto estaba tardando demasiado, ¡Yo llevaría a la fuerza ya! Di dos pasos decididos hacia él y moví mi mano rápidamente para tomarlo con su playera pero antes de que pudiera llevarlo conmigo un sonido agudo de unas llantas rechinaron sobre el asfalto que me dañaron mis sensibles oídos.

Una camioneta ¿Toyota? Plateada muy nueva, se acercó a toda velocidad hacia nosotros y se detuvo a escasos metros. Miré atónita y sumamente enojada a los tres chicos que bajaban de ella.

— ¡Roy! ¡Amigo!...—gritaron todos casi al unísono pero luego callaron repentinamente al verme y abrieron los ojos como platos.

Volví la vista a Roy que posó la vista en sus amigos, luego en mí y después en su abdomen, su expresión era de _¿Cuándo hiciste eso?_ Seguí su mirada y me topé con mi mano todavía aferrada en su playera verde, la quité enseguida algo alarmada pero me sentí más aliviada al ver que no la había roto.

— Hoolaaaa—habló un chico detrás de mí alargando la palabra para sonar "seductor". Me di media vuelta y examiné a los tres en un segundo, eran los mismos que los de ayer.

— ¿De tal hermosura? —continuó el chico moreno mirándome de arriba a abajo. Arrugué el centre ceño molesta por su interrupción, ¡Si no hubiera sido por ellos, ya me hubiera desecho de todo problema!

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! Hablen con decencia no sean descarados y maleducados—advirtió Roy poniéndose a mi lado. No quería seguir allí, el plan se había arruinado.

Caminé pasando por en medio de los chicos y estos me abrieron camino fácilmente pero mirándome asombrados e incrédulos.

— ¡Bella! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Roger repentinamente ansioso. Me atreví a respirar solamente un poco de aire pero fue suficiente para quemar con intensidad su nariz y mi garganta inundándola de ponzoña… No le hacía justicia mi recuerdo con su verdadero aroma…tan irresistible pero me controlé para hablar.

—Me tengo que ir— mi voz salió ronca y pésima pero fue hermosa para los humanos presentes porque sus corazones dieron un brinco acelerado.

Seguí caminando a paso rápido pero normal escuché unos susurros apoyando a Roger a que fuera conmigo.

— ¡Hey! no seas idiota, no la dejes ir. Ve por ella—

—Ándale, no seas miedoso—

—No pierdas tu oportunidad, es hasta más de lo que llegarías a merecer, así que ve—

— ¡Bella! Te puedo llevar a tu casa si quieres—se acercó un poco ofreciéndome su "ayuda", me limité a negar con la cabeza y seguir mi camino.

— ¡Imbécil! No dije que la llevaras tú, sino que la acompañaras a su casa—

—Si ella se va caminando tú le puedes hacer compañia—

— ¡Anímate Roy! —escuché como lo empujaban en mi dirección.

— No va querer—murmuró Roger resignado y con miedo de acercarse.

— Perderás la oportunidad de estar con una chica ¡ASI! Por cobardía—aunque todos hablaban a susurros yo los podía escuchar claramente y me dedicaba a apresurar mi paso.

—Pues si tú no quieres, yo voy—escuché a alguien querer avanzar pero Roger lo regreso a su lugar.

— ¡No! Yo voy—Habló posesivo y su corazón se sacudió con violencia que fue música para mi oídos. Me detuve y me giré para verlo, éste al ver que me había dado la vuelta me quedo paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

— Alguien pasara por mí, nos vemos—concluí dejando a todos en un silencio absoluto que luego se rompió por unos cuantos "uuuhh" "ahí para la próxima amigo".

Regresé a casa con prisa y entré para respirar hondo aunque no lo necesitara. Me quedé parada en la sala pensando ¿Cuándo llegaría el momento en que pudiera beber su sangre? Sí en verdad hubiera querido hacerlo, ya lo hubiera hecho… pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

No estaba segura de poder contestarme y eso me estresaba más y más… De pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome la cintura y besando mi cuello, no opuse la más mínima resistencia. Esas manos me hicieron girar sobre mis talones y quedar frente a frente con Edward.

Sus ojos dorados me miraban con preocupación cómo hace dos días, le mandé una mirada resignada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿No lo hiciste cierto? —preguntó con suavidad mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—No pude—murmuré exasperada.

—Tranquila… no pasa nada—me besó la frente con sumo cariño. Sus palabras que querían que me relajara no hacían otra cosa más que ponerme más confusa. ¿Qué se supone que quería que hiciera Edward? Matarlo o dejarlo vivo

— Edward…—le llamé dudosa ocultado mi rostro en su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras me hacia un poco para atrás para mirarme a los ojos.

— Dime qué quieres que haga—dije con firmeza. Edward rió un poco luego suspirar.

— Yo no soy nadie para decirte que tienes que hacer… tu haz lo que quieras y yo estaré feliz siempre y cuando tú también lo seas—no me dejó pensar ni volver a preguntar cuando tomó mi rostro e hizo que nuestros labios se unieran en un beso.

Estaba llegando a imaginar que Edward estaba evitando hablar demasiado del tema de mi tua cantante y mi afición por esa sangre, no sabía porque pero siempre que hablamos de él le restaba importancia y se concentraba en decirme que me amaba y yo sucumbía ante su infalibles seducción.

Pasaron las horas, la luz y la oscuridad iban y venían sin que Edward me dejara salir de la habitación, él consiguió que Renesmee pasara unos días extras con los demás para tener mayor tiempo nosotros solos. Lo único que me mantenía sin pensar en esa sangre ni en Roger era Edward, solo él.

El tiempo que pasaba junto a mi marido se me hacia insuficiente, cada centímetro de todo su ser, cada sonido que emitía su boca, cada toque y cada beso que me daba eran todo lo necesario para poder existir y hasta más.

Abrí los ojos cuando Edward dejó de besarme, protesté enseguida tratando de atraerlo de nuevo hacia mí y atrapar sus labios.

— Vamos a cambiarnos—habló con voz juguetona pero sin dejar de besarme delicadamente.

—No… quédate un poco más—susurré sin despegar nuestros labios.

—Bella, ha pasado una semana. ¿No quieres ir a cazar? —me quedé paralizada cuando lo escuché ¿Una semana?

— ¡Una semana! —grité algo incrédula pero no triste. Había sido una de mis mejores semanas en toda mi vida.

— Toda completa para nosotros—murmuró dándome un corto beso y mirarme detenidamente con amor… Sus ojos estaban tornándose negros, eso indicaba que teníamos que ir a cazar.

—Bien… vamos por algunos pumas—sonreí mientras caminábamos hasta el enorme armario.

Todavía no podía creer que había pasado una semana, sabía que los días, semanas y meses eran demasiado cortos para un vampiro, pero para un humano podrían parecerle eterno. Un humano como Roger… una semana sin oler su sangre…

Sentí la necesidad de tragar el veneno que siempre aparecía cuando lo recordaba, _¿Qué habrá pasado con Roy? ¿Dónde estará?_ Pensaba una y otra vez ahora que me mataba la curiosidad.

Me puse cualquier cosa que encontré y salí de la casa para respirar el aroma del bosque.

—Una semana…—susurré incrédula. _¿Qué habría pasado con Roger estos últimos siete días? _

—Bella…—la voz de Edward me llamó algo dudosa. Me di la vuelta y lo miré acercándose a paso lento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—Tengo que ir con Alice para hacer algunas cosas, te molestaría si por esta vez no pueda ir a cazar contigo—habló persuasivamente tratando de mantenerse sereno… aunque se le daba muy bien mentir ya no podía hacerlo conmigo… pero aun así acepte.

—Claro, si no importa, no te preocupes—accedí rápidamente aunque un poco intrigada ¿Qué haría Edward con Alice?

—Gracias, volveré pronto—me dio un beso corto en los labios y se marchó a toda prisa en su Volvo.

Decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento, de todas formas luego le preguntaría. Me concentré en cazar por ahora.

Edward POV

Manejé hasta el local de artículos de invierno que había visto en la mente de Bella, era el único lugar en donde ella lo había visto y es donde obtendría mis respuestas. No me gustaba mentirle a Bella, sin embargo, era necesario… si se lo hubiera dicho me lo habría negado o simplemente me habría acompañado, pero necesitaba hacer esto solo.

Todavía podía sentir hervir algo dentro de mí… ¿Celos? Tal vez… no sabía explicar lo que sentía cuando Bella hablaba de ese insignificante humano, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer específicamente ahora? Cuando estábamos todos tan felices…

Cuando me había enterado de que Bella tenía un tua cantante, la incredulidad y la incertidumbre me corrompieron, siempre había pensado que la especialidad de esas sangre hacia los ser como nosotros eran marcados por el destino. Yo ya había vivido en carne propia la sensación que se siente estar con alguien así, que su sangre sea demasiado llamativa para ignorarla… era simplemente imposible, un claro ejemplo de ello era Bella… _mi_ Bella.

La odiaba en un principio por la forma en la que me hacía sentir, tan débil y por el simple hecho de que existiera… estaba equivocado ¿Qué habría sido de mi sin Bella?..Absolutamente nada, sería el mismo monstro que alguna vez fui y seguiría siéndolo de no ser por ella… Bella me enseño a ver de otra forma el mundo, ella cree que mi alma sigue intacta y sigue conmigo…aunque yo no lo crea, me hace feliz que ella lo piense.

Pero ahora llegaba un humano para intentar arrebatármela… sabía que era egoísta de mi parte quererla solo para mí… pero tampoco podía dejar que ese humano la controlara… _Roger…_ gruñí solo de pensar su nombre, detesté en la forma que Bella había pensado su nombre, jamás imaginé que se interesara por saber de él, hasta ahora.

La historia de mi vida con Bella se estaba repitiendo pero con otro sujeto, ahora _Roger _seria el humano indefenso. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no llegara hasta donde yo lo hice.

No quería que Bella matara a humanos, ella había sido uno de ellos hace poco tiempo, todavía su familia y sus amigos lo eran, y no quería que el arrepentimiento la marcara por siempre. Pero… ese humano se iba ganando poco a poco los pensamientos de Bella, cada vez la consumían más y más la constante tentación de beber esa sangre, ojala que algún día cediera.

No podía evitar sentirme un poco desplazado, pero ella podría decidir qué hacer… pero por más que ella quisiera querer matarlo, sabía que no lo haría, poco a poco empezaría a tenerle cariño… Y sabia que el humano también lo tendría hacia ella ¿Y quién no?

Apreté el volante con mis manos, debía de controlarme. Qué más quisiera yo ser quien me deshiciera de ese estorbo, pero Bella no lo deseaba y yo lo aceptaría, haría cualquiera cosa que ella me pidiera.

Seguí el trayecto que Bella había descrito en su mente y llegué al lugar indicado, Winter Sports Weigend decía arriba en letras rojas y negras. _Roger Weigend_, su familia debía de ser la dueña de estas tiendas.

Estacioné mi auto a la entrada de ésta y me bajé examinando el lugar… Las calles estaban algo vacías y los autos pasaban rápidamente casi sin prestar atención, supuse que no tendrían muy buena clientela.

*_Porque no te haces de una buena vez a la idea de que Bella no volverá ¡Resígnate!_* escuché unos pensamientos casi gritándose a sí mismo con frustración. Miré a la derecha y vi la camioneta negra que había visto en los recuerdos de Bella con la puerta del conductor abierta, ahí estaba sentado un humano que describía totalmente al mencionado…Roger con las manos tomándose la cabeza… *_Una semana sin verla… ni siquiera se ha de acordar de mi_*

Decidí acercarme decidido, necesitaba saber algunas cosas de él, tal vez podría encontrar algo que hubiera hecho malo y decírselo a Bella para que tomara más enserio lo que asesinarlo. Reí en mi interior mientras me paraba frente a frente con el causante del dolor de Bella.

— Tú debes ser Roger—afirmé mirándolo fijamente con cierto rencor. Éste al verme se asustó un poco pero se levantó de inmediato poniéndose a la defensiva. _*¿Y éste como sabe mi nombre?_* pensó con un tono curioso.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eres tú? —su voz tranquila no coordinaba con el nerviosismo de su corazón. Entonces fue cuando vi que le llamaba la atención de él, sus ojos eran verde claro pero no entendía en que se parecía a mí… Traté de recordarme a mí de humano pero había pasado demasiado tiempo para lograrlo… Los pensamientos de Bella eran más claros y podía ver a lo que se refería, tal vez esa era la razón de esa extraña atracción.

— ¿Eres el encargado de esta tienda? —pregunté a la deriva, debía de empezar por lo más bajo. *_Sus ojos, son extraños…como los de Bella_*

—Eemm… trató de administrarla y distribuirla en diferentes parte del estado ¿Porque? —arrugó su frente mientras se cruzaba de brazos *_Tal vez Bella quiere saber de mí y envió a su hermano para hacerlo… Como la extraño_* Una sonrisa apareció de repente en su rostro, sus pensamientos me descontrolaron un poco.

— Curiosidad… ¿Conoces a Bella? —pregunté por fin llegando al punto del clímax. El corazón de este sujeto se aceleró impresionantemente cuando escuchó su nombre y agachó levemente la cabeza. *_Sabia que esperar por ella aquí una semana tendría sus frutos, Bella quiere saber de mi_* Sus pensamientos dieron un giro de esperanza y sonrió asintiendo.

—Sí la conozco… ¿Tú que eres de ella? —cuestionó sin esperar una respuesta contraria a sus pensamientos *_Quiero verla… necesito verla…_* De nuevo sus cavilaciones me sorprendieron… Acaso… ¿Él la quería?

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al escuchar con detenimiento los sentimientos ocultos tras sus pensamientos *_Estoy volviéndome loco… quiero estar con ella, quiero ver su rostro, escuchar su voz…_* En efecto… Él la amaba, pero lo que no sabía es que le estaba dando amor a la persona equivocada.

De nuevo una ola de celos me invadió, sin embargo, ahora ya no podía odiarlo, él quería a Bella como muchos lo hacían y entendía por qué era así. Pero no pude evitar contestar agresivamente.

— ¿Yo? Soy su marido… no su hermano—hablé posesivo mientras miraba como él abría los ojos sorprendido e incrédulo… su esperanza se derrumbó a pedazos con mis palabras y su corazón empezó a latir despacio…como si le hubieran quitado las baterías, como si se hubiera apagado. Soltó aire mientras negaba con su cabeza lentamente *_No puede ser…no mi Bella_…_Otra vez no_*

* * *

**_¡OMG! ¡La realidad le sorprendió con un balde de agua fria a Roger! :O Pobrecito... Pero, no creo que se dé por vencido muajajaja! ;) _**

**_Me alegrarían la semana si me dejan un review :D ¡Por dios es martes! Todavía y yo ya quiero salir de vacaciones ¿Quien no? :D Pero ya termino en dos semanas mi segundo año de prepa ;)! SSSSIIII! Bueno... ^^ _**

**_Consejos, recomendaciones, cualquier cosa ^^ _**

**_¡GRACIAS! _**


	7. Incomprensible Sentimiento

_**¡Hola! ¿Que tal estan chicas? Bueno, menos de una semana es menos de una semana y ¡Aquí esta el capítulo! Debo decirles que no tenía demasiada inspiración para continuar, y de plano estas vacaciones ya me estan haciendo perderme en el aburrimiento u.u **_

_**Pero... leí de nuevo sus comentarios y ¡Boom! Dije "¡Venga Fabi, tu puedes! Ponte a escribir y acaba este capítulo!" Y solo falta esperar si les gusto :S ¡Eso espero! **_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ¡ME HACEN FELIZ! ;D **_

_**¡Ahora basta de tanto escribir y lean, porfa!**_

_**¿REVIEWS? :D **_

* * *

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al escuchar con detenimiento los sentimientos ocultos tras sus pensamientos _*Estoy volviéndome loco… quiero estar con ella, quiero ver su rostro, escuchar su voz…*_ En efecto… Él la amaba, pero lo que no sabía es que le estaba dando amor a la persona equivocada.

De nuevo una ola de celos me invadió, sin embargo, ahora ya no podía odiarlo, él quería a Bella como muchos lo hacían y entendía por qué era así. Pero no pude evitar contestar agresivamente.

— ¿Yo? Soy su marido… no su hermano—hablé posesivo mientras miraba como él abría los ojos sorprendido e incrédulo… su esperanza se derrumbó a pedazos con mis palabras y su corazón empezó a latir despacio…como si le hubieran quitado las baterías, como si se hubiera apagado. Soltó aire mientras negaba con su cabeza lentamente _*No puede ser…no mi Bella…Otra vez no*_

_

* * *

_

**Incomprensible sentimiento**

**

* * *

**

—No es cierto…—susurró haciendo sus manos puños.

—Claro que lo es… Bella es mi esposa—continué ahora con un tono menos desafiante, sabía que de alguna forma lo había lastimado pero era necesario que yo se lo dijera antes de que se enterara por otra persona... era mejor decirlo antes de que estuviera más enamorado.

—No te creo—hablo firme y levantó su cabeza para mirarme fijamente con decisión. _*Es demasiado joven para casarse… no puede ser cierto*_

— Créelo, puedes preguntárselo a ella si quieres—me mantuve sereno mientras lo veía ponerse más frustrado. _*¡Lo único que quiero es verla!* _Su respiración le salía por la nariz por su enojo.

—Oh sí, claro que lo haré. Pero te aseguro que no me importa demasiado…—su voz fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en absoluto silencio, sus pensamientos eran todo un lio _*Y si es cierto… ¿Qué hare?* _peleaba internamente por tomar una decisión rápida.

— Ella no es para ti—hable con un significado diferente al que él pensó, el solo era un insignificante humano sin virtudes que llegaran a satisfacer a Bella, y lo mejor era que ella me amaba, cosa que aun luchaba por creer, era tan perfecto tenerla conmigo.

— ¡Tú no puedes decidir por ella! ¡Ella puede elegir todavía!—me sorprendió su cambio tan drástico, su ira y su decepción hacían que su corazón volviera a latir con rebeldía. Me recordaba a la discusión que tenia con el obstinado de Jacob cuando estaba enamorado de Bella, nunca se rendía, hasta que encontró a alguien más… refunfuñé al recordarlo _*Ella puede elegirme, puedo hacerla feliz*_

— Lamento informarte que ya me eligió—murmuré manteniendo la misma postura tranquila. Roger bufó con molestia.

— Existen los divorcios ¿sabías? —habló con media sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia mí, esta retándome. Lo miré con ironía, sabía que él no era ningún oponente contra mí, con un simple golpe podría matarlo al instante… pero a Bella no le gustaría… de repente me sentí confuso ¿Y si Bella sentía algo especial también por él? ¿Me dejaría?

Un miedo extraño cruzó mi mente, el miedo de perderla… pero no importaba, con que ella fuera feliz y supiera que seguía existiendo, yo podría permanecer en este mundo. Tenía razón… ella todavía podía elegir.

—Lo sé… pero Bella tendrá la última palabra, no tu—inquirí con una sonrisa.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo…—susurró aspirando una gran cantidad de _aire *No sé porque me comporto así… solo la he visto dos veces y ya creo amarla*_ Escuché con detenimiento de nuevo _*Tal vez pueda conocerla mejor… y ver que pasa*_ Era bastante su esperanza en querer estar con ella que nunca pensó si ella quería… sabia que Bella luchaba por matarlo, sería una gran desilusión si se enterara.

Roger volvió a mirarme a los ojos sin temor de mi presencia, me surgió una duda ¿Se hacia el valiente o no tenia instinto de supervivencia? Cualquier otra persona no hubiera sido capaz de retarme aun sin saber que no era humano, él tenía algo extraño... _*¿Y si ya no quiere verme? ¡Diablos! ¡Estoy luchando en vano!* _

— ¿En verdad la quieres? —mi inexpresividad lo consternó un poco _*Se comporta demasiado pasivo para ser su esposo… miente*_ Después de un segundo de pensar eso y comprender lo que le había preguntado su rostro se tornó en un leve rojo.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No me deberías estar advirtiendo que deje en paz a tu esposa en vez de querer saber lo que siento—comentó con un toque de ironía mientras movía sus brazos incómodamente.

— Solo quiero saber con qué me tengo que enfrentar—inquirí usando el mismo tono desinteresado, aunque por dentro sentía los celos recorriéndome *_Si supieras lo que siento con tan solo pensar en ella*_

— Si…en verdad la quiero, no sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero la quiero—murmuró desviando la vista y suspiraba pensadamente.

— ¿Amor a primera vista? —hablé casi con gracia, cualquier podría enamorarse de Bella aun si todavía fuera humana con el simple hecho de ser tan encantadora a su manera tan especial… Roger se giró rápidamente y me miró con el ceño fruncido. _*¿Amor?...*_

— Tal vez…— soltó en un hilo de voz mientras miraba el cielo nublado _*Tengo que averiguarlo… cuando Bella vuelva*_

Sonreí ante sus pensamientos casi en voz alta, sabía que Bella quería intentar asesinarlo pero algo en ella se lo impedía, tal vez él se equivocaba…o tal vez Bella deseaba volver a verlo ¿O no?

—Tal vez Bella no quiere volver a verte—hablé casi para mi mismo contestando mis pensamientos pero lo dije mirándolo, Roger no lo tomó nada bien… no era mi intención volver a lastimar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, él reaccionó de manera violenta.

Gruñó mientras alzaba su brazo y dejaba al descubierto su puño envuelto dirigiéndose directo a mi rostro…

Su acción fue tan repentina que me tomó por sorpresa, ni siquiera lo había pensado, fue instintivo. Pero su movimiento fue muy lento para mí, que me agaché en el momento justo y su mano golpeó solamente al viento.

Al sentir que no me había dado, su expresión se enfureció más y trató de regresarse para darme un codazo. Todo era casi en cámara lenta, tuve que detenerlo antes que me golpeara y terminara con algún hueso roto.

Lo tomé por su antebrazo limitándome a sujetar la mayor parte de su camisa, con la mínima fuerza que pude lo empujé alejándolo de mí. Sin embargo, éste chocó estrepitosamente contra su camioneta abollándola un poco y quejándose al instante con un ahogado grito…creo que me había excedido.

— ¡Edward! —me envaré alarmado al escuchar esa voz… la preciosa voz de Bella. Me giré y la vi parada a un lado de mi Volvo con expresión incrédula.

—Bella…—Roger y yo murmuramos al unísono, vi como se ponía de pie rápidamente y sacudía levemente su ropa como si nada hubiera pasado _*¡Es Bella! Regreso, sabía que lo haría… me siento ridiculizado ahora por este tipo*_ refunfuñó y miró a Bella con cara de hipnotizado.

Algo que a mí también me sorprendió, creí que Bella se quedaría cazando y que ya se había olvidado de éste humano… al parecer no era así… Todavía quedaba la curiosidad y la intriga por su sangre.

— Edward… ¿Qué haces aquí? —habló con semblante confuso mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia nosotros. Roger espero ansioso a que lo mirara y hablara con él, pero Bella seguía mirándome a mí, pero yo no sabía que contestar… le había mentido para venir aquí.

— Edward…—Bella volvió a insistir haciendo una mueca de desespero.

— Te lo explicaré… pero aquí no—murmuré algo confuso para un humano pero no para ella. Bella asintió de no muy buena gana, parecía estar algo asustada entre el poco espacio que había entre el humano y yo.

Sus ojos dorados brillantes se posaron de Roger al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba levemente, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no respirar y su mirada recorría a Roger con minuciosidad.

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y él parecía darse cuenta de ello _*¿Que le digo ahora?... Dios está aun más hermosa, es perfecta*_

—Roger… ¿Estás bien? —Las palabras preocupadas de Bella me dolieron demasiado, sentí que se encogía algo dentro de mí, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él si quería matarlo? Y lo peor de todo es que yo quedaba como el malo de la historia, traté que el dolor no se viera reflejado en mi rostro.

—Sí, no te preocupes…Ahora estoy muy bien—habló sonriéndole abiertamente y Bella le correspondía la alegría con una risa tímida, de nuevo un golpe recaía en mi ser. Ambos parecían estar aliviados y felices por volverse a ver y yo salía sobrando…

—Bella, vámonos—mi voz estaba tan pésima y mi ser tan afligido que intenté que no se notara al hablar pero salió totalmente distinta, mis palabras sonaron como una orden dura. Bella me miró con desaprobación cuando me acerqué a ella a paso rápido y puse mi mano en su espalda para guiarla y subirnos al auto.

—No te vayas—la voz de Roger protesto, sin embargo, sonó débil. Bella se detuvo inmediatamente y se giró de nuevo hacia él. La pesadumbre me mataba en mi fuero interno y no sabía por qué… tal vez el evidente deseo de estar con ese humano y no conmigo.

Bella sintió como me tensaba a su lado y levantó su vista a mis ojos, leí en su expresión alarma y de nuevo preocupación pero ahora por mí.

—Edward…—su tono de voz iba dirigido como una disculpa pero no pudo terminar de hablar, en vez de eso sus manos se aferraron a mis costados y es acercó un poco más a mí. Cerró los ojos lentamente mientras que sus labios se abrían solo un poco y su nariz aspiraba un poco de aire, la tensión en su ser era evidente por respirar el aroma de la sangre que revoloteaba en el ambiente. La abracé solo un poco por precaución por si acaso salía corriendo en busca de Roger para beber su sangre y yo la dejaría para que eso ocurriese… sin embargo, no paso.

Su cuerpo se relajó despacio y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus hermosos labios _¿Qué paso?_ Me preguntaba tantas cosas sobre ella pero lo que más me intrigaba eran sus pensamientos… _¿Qué estará pensando?_ Me carcomían las ansias de saber que era.

—Bella…—

— Bella ¿Está todo bien? — la entrometida voz de Roger me interrumpió de repente. Lo miré de nuevo y éste se asustó retrocediendo dos pasos *_Este tipo da miedo… tal vez tiene a Bella a su lado a la fuerza*_ Hice una mueca ante su disparatada imaginación, como se atrevía a pensar que yo le haría daño a Bella, a ser que más amaba y amaría por el resto de mi existencia.

— Ella está a mi lado porque quiere estarlo… Todavía no logro asimilarlo—hablé respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Bella me miró rápidamente con un gesto interrogante.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó totalmente perdida en la situación, la miré y le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes…—acaricié con delicadeza su mejilla pero seguía con una mueca sin creerme.

—Pues no parece muy feliz—inquirió Roger con un tono molesto mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia nosotros. Todavía tenía a Bella arrollada en mis brazos.

— ¿Están hablando de mi, cierto? —me cuestionó juntando sus cejas mientras se escapaba poco a poco de mi agarre.

— Bella, no tienes porque pasar por esto… ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!—habló ansioso Roger olvidándose completamente de mi y dejando estupefacta y confundida a Bella _*Yo puedo hacerte feliz… dame una oportunidad, por favor* _

— Espera, espera… un momento—habló Bella elevando sus manos al aire con las palmas abiertas— ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó mirando al humano fijamente pero éste abrió los ojos con sobresalto al ver sus manos y retrocedió sorprendido mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza _*No es cierto…no puede ser*_

— ¿Roger?... ¿Qué pasa? —continuó mientras se acercaba a cortos pasos hacia él pero seguía retrocediendo. Bella decidió parar mientras él se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó con frustración justo cuando nos dio la espalda y agitaba los brazos al aire _*¡Eres un estúpido ingenuo! ¡Iluso e idiota!*_

—Se lo dije…—murmuré sin pensar, Bella me escuchó y dio media vuelta para interrogarme con expresión algo disgustada.

— ¿Qué le dijiste? —alzó la voz mientras regresaba su vista hacia Roger, su tono me hizo sentir mal, como si yo tuviera toda la culpa del infantil comportamiento de ese humano.

Éste se acercaba a su camioneta y golpeaba con su mano el cofre negro con impotencia y enojo _*¡Todo me sale mal!*_

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y dejó ver sus ojos humedecidos, trataba de borrar las lágrimas con su mano inútilmente… Bella también se dio cuenta y se sobresaltó inmediatamente con miedo… no la culpaba de nada, ella podía elegir todavía… podía comenzar de nuevo, ser feliz…yo entendería… Pero lo que pasó después jamás lo hubiera esperado por ahora.

Bella POV

Miré como Roger caminaba desesperado hacia su camioneta y la golpeaba fuertemente, me preocupé inmediatamente en si se había lastimado. Bajó la mirada mientras negaba una y otra vez, miré con detenimiento su expresión ¡No entendía que ocurría_! ¿Qué había hecho?_ Luego me percaté de sus ojos… sus lindos ojos verdes estaban llenándose de lagrimas y su mano izquierda luchaba porque no se derramasen, sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho al verlo así… tan dolido, en tan poco tiempo me había acostumbrado a su sonrisa y su alegría que contagiaba…

No comprendía este sentimiento que me incitaba a querer estar cerca de él, a apoyarlo, cuidarlo y consolarlo… era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte.

No podía permitir que estuviera así por mi culpa, primero tenía que saber que había hecho o que le había dicho Edward de mí. Roy caminó a paso rápido y enojado adentrándose a su tienda.

Sin pensar…sin mirar a atrás ni darle una explicación a Edward caminé apresurada por llegar con Roger y ver qué pasaba. Abrí la puerta y entré buscándolo enseguida.

No me había dado cuenta que algunos clientes estaban también en el lugar, decidí ignorarlas y concentrarme en Roger. Respiré un poco y el aire quemó mi nariz, el rastro de su fragancia me indicaba que había entrado hacia una oficina que permitía solo el acceso al personal autorizado, no me importo demasiado y entré en ella.

Fue entonces que lo vi, estaba sentado en una silla negra giratoria enfrente de una gran mesa con muchos papeles encima de ella, estaba con los codos apoyados sobre la madera mientras que sus manos sostenían su cabeza sin dejarme ver su rostro.

—Hey… ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté sin nada más que decir, me moví más cerca sin cerrar la puerta para que el aire pudiera circular y que su olor no penetrara todo la oficina. Roger tardó dos minutos en contestar pero esperé paciente.

Levantó su vista, para mi alivio sus ojos están totalmente secos pero su mirada era fría.

— No creo que bien sea la palabra que me describa ahora…—su voz sonó indiferente que me hizo sentir algo incomoda.

— ¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió allá afuera? No entiendo nada—pregunté acercándome a una ventana y abriéndole paso al aire, solo por si acaso. Roger rió levemente con amargura, su corazón me decía que algo no estaba bien, estaba agitado.

— El tipo de allá afuera, Edward… ¿Qué es tuyo?—cuestionó con tono duro, estaba confundida ¿Por qué se comportaba como si estuviera celoso? Edward era el amor de mi vida, con él decidí permanecer siempre y así lo haría… pero…

— Lindo anillo…—murmuró señalando mi mano izquierda ¡Oh maldita sea! ¿Era eso? Había olvidado mencionárselo, pero quien en su sano juicio dice que está casada el primer día que conoce a alguien, era como "_Hola, ¿como estas?, Bien, gracias pero tengo esposo"_ Eso cortaría cualquier bonita conversación…

Roy estaba tratando de no mostrarse débil pero se veía triste su mirada… ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esto?

—Es de matrimonio ¿Cierto? Estas con ese tipo—continuó tratando de no tomarle importancia pero se notaba que le afectaba mucho.

—Sí, así es… Estoy con Edward—hablé analizando su expresión, este cerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes con fuerza al escucharme. Su rostro se empezaba a tornar en tonos rojizos y a mí me consumían las ganas de beber su sangre.

— Grandioso…—habló con sarcasmo mientras que se ponía de pie lentamente y abría sus ojos— Pero… Eso no me saca del partido— metaforizó con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablas? —no llegaba a comprender del todo a que se refería, yo no era capaz de leer la mente de nadie, pero Edward sí… le preguntaría después que había ocurrido con detalle.

—Te traje algo…—cambio de conversación bruscamente mientras caminaba hacia mí peligrosamente y buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Realmente no me gustan los regalos—protesté cruzándome de brazos.

— Es algo sencillo, es solamente para que no me olvides…estaba esperando a que regresaras para dártelo—susurró sonrojándose un poco, el veneno volvió a consumirme ¿Olvidarlo? Jamás olvidaría semejante esencia durante en siglos.

— ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no regresaba? —pregunté a la deriva mientras curioseaba por ver su mano. Roger soltó una corta pero sonora carcajada.

— No sé…tal vez la hubiera guardado y te la hubiera dado cuando te volviera a ver—respondió sacando su mano cerrada que ocultaba algo dentro.

— ¿Y si nunca más me hubieras visto? —no sabía de dónde sacaba esas preguntas pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlas.

—Entonces… te hubiera esperado en la otra vida—susurró algo avergonzado.

— ¿Crees en la reencarnación? —interrogué con mi vista fija en él.

— Pienso más en que sería una segunda oportunidad, o tercera o cuarta, no sé…—elevó su mano cerca de mí. Era lindo que viviera en la esperanza, solo que había algo mal en su teoría, yo ya no podría seguir con una vida después de la muerte… porque yo ya estaba muerta… por así decirlo pero con mi alma.

Tal vez él si podía volver a vivir cuando yo lo matara, y tal vez en unos cuantos años podría reencontrarme con él… Si eso pudiera pasar ¿Volvería a ser mi tua cantante? Hice un mohín al pensarlo, no quería volver a pasar por esto.

— Abre la mano ya—lo apresuré, Roy me hizo caso con una sonrisa y dejó ver un sencillo colgante en forma de llave con la letra R grabada en la parte superior.

— Es simple… es la lla-llave de… mi co-corazón—se trabó un par de veces por su nervosismo mientras que la extendía para que yo la tomara. ¿La llave de su corazón? Esto se estaba saliendo de control, no debía ser… no debía darle falsas esperanzas… no quería matarlo y destrozarle el corazón al mismo tiempo.

—Roy… no creo que deba…—

—Por favor, tómala… puedes tirarla a la basura o dejarla donde sea, solo quiero tener en mi conciencia que tuve la valentía de dártela—expresó mirándome penetrantemente mientras volvía a extender su mano. No tuve de otra que tomarla con delicadeza con mis dedos, no quería romperla, me las arreglé para no tocar su piel y que no sintiera mi gélido contacto.

— Gracias Roger, es muy lindo de tu parte…—agradecí con sinceridad mientras miraba el colgante en mi palma. Maldición… se me había acabado el aire para seguir hablando.

Roger se acercó con intensiones de ser caballeroso y romántico y ponerme el colgante en mi cuello, sin embargo, me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la puerta, fingí mirar hacia afuera mientras aprovechaba para tomar un poco de aire, su aroma me quemó otra vez la garganta pero parecía estar acostumbrándome a ello, ya no era tan doloso como antes, tal vez ya sabía que me esperaba y sabia controlarme debidamente…me sentía feliz por ello.

— ¿Ya te vas? —preguntó poniéndose angustiado de repente. Lo mejor era irme, seguir estando con él me hacia querer estar más tiempo a su lado… ¡Y eso no era bueno! No debía… Yo quería beber su sangre y acabar con esto de buena vez, pero no veía cuando iba a llegar ese momento… Yo no hacía nada para adelantar ese suceso.

— Creo que sí, debo irme—murmuré desviando la vista y daba unos pasos hacia la puerta abierta.

— Puedo acompañarte si quieres… ¿O te llevo a tu casa? —preguntó dudoso acercándose otra vez hacia mí.

—No hace falta… gracias—hablé alzando la mano para despedirme.

— Espera Bella… ¿Nos volveremos a ver? —su voz sonaba ansiosa así como los latidos de su corazón, me estaba acostumbrando tanto a ellos. Sonreí y asentí despacio, recibí una alegre y grandiosa sonrisa de su parte.

—Entonces, te espero aquí… a la hora que sea, el día que sea o el año que sea—bromeó sin despegar su mirada de mí. Reímos juntos mientras me despedía de Roy…

Salí de aquella tienda mirando el delicado colgante plateado entre mis dedos, era tan frágil como él… _la llave de su corazón_ eso eran típicos regalos de dos novios… no quería pensar que estuviera enamorado de mí… no, eso no debía ser. No debía permitirlo, simplemente no era nada sano.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Edward recargado en su Volvo con la mirada perdida en el suelo. ¡Maldición! Hasta este momento recapacité en lo que había hecho, había dejado solo a Edward por irme a consolar a Roger…

Me sentí pésima en ese instante, no quería perjudicar a Edward por mi tonto comportamiento y extraño plan… todo era culpa mía.

Me acerqué a él algo temerosa, esperaba que me cuestionara por ir en la busca de Roger y me reclamara fervientemente… pero en vez de eso, levantó su vista y me miró con suma ternura y comprensión junto con algún pequeño rastro de tristeza.

Quise disculparme en ese preciso momento por ser la causante de su abatimiento pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Edward hablo primero.

— Él te ama—habló admirado pero también algo dolido, hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos ¿Qué Roger qué?... No, no… no deber ser así… ¡No debo permitirlo! Debía de olvidarse de mí… como yo también de él y para eso debía de irme lejos.

* * *

**_¡OMG! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser malo? No sé... tal vez por que yo soy mala muajaja! Pero solamente al escribir... Y bueno como algunas ya se habrán dado cuenta... Esta no es la típica historia romantica de Bella&Edward...sino que agregué un extra llamado ¡Roger! Creo que a muchas les gusto :D _**

**_Y para ser equitativa, he tratado de poner indecisa a Bella y poner varios momentos con Roger pero sin olvidar a Edward... porque bueno ¡Edward es Edward! hahah sí, lo sé ;) no se me olvida. _**

**_Unos reviews de regalo o algunos reclamos por tardar tanto no me vendrían mal x) ¡Solo uno! :D ¡Gracias a todos! Y sobre todo a los paises que más me leen que son: _**

**_1.- México _**

**_2.- Chile_**

**_3.- España _**

**_4.- Argentina _**

**_¡GRACIAS A TODAS! :D ¿REVIEWS? ¿OPCIONES? ¿CONSEJOS? ¿RECLAMOS? Lo que quieran ^^ ¡Ahora me voy a la escuela! ^^ _**

**_Que estén bien..._**


	8. Planeación Precipitada

_**¡Fusílenme! He estado muy ocupada por los exámenes finales, las tareas y todos los trabajos de fin de año, me tienen traumada y muy estresada, y por eso mismo no he podido actualizar como antes lo hacia... ¡Pero aquí la actualicé! Este es un capitulo un poco mas leve, sin tantas tristezas ni nada, pero el siguiente ahi si ¡agárrence! haha bueno no tanto... será la despedida :S ¡Oh no Roger se quedará solo! ¡Aunque no por mucho muajaja! **_

_**Espero que les guste y me dejen un ¡REVIEW! Soy una adicta a ellos ^^ **_

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y me dejan un comentario, se los agradezco con toda sinceridad :) **_

_**Ahora... lean aquí abajo :D **_

* * *

Me sentí pésima en ese instante, no quería perjudicar a Edward por mi tonto comportamiento y extraño plan… todo era culpa mía.

Me acerqué a él algo temerosa, esperaba que me cuestionara por ir en la busca de Roger y me reclamara fervientemente… pero en vez de eso, levantó su vista y me miró con suma ternura y comprensión junto con algún pequeño rastro de tristeza.

Quise disculparme en ese preciso momento por ser la causante de su abatimiento pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Edward hablo primero.

— Él te ama—habló admirado pero también algo dolido, hizo una pequeña sonrisa pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos ¿Qué Roger qué?... No, no… no deber ser así… ¡No debo permitirlo! Debía de olvidarse de mí… como yo también de él y para eso debía de irme lejos.

* * *

**Planeación Precipitada**

* * *

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuré algo atónita, Roger no podía amarme, eso era demasiado para los días que nos conocíamos… solo nos habíamos visto tres veces… todo sucedía muy rápido.

— Roger te ama, he escuchado sus pensamientos, como te alucina, cuando te extraña cuando no te ve, sé que tanto te quiere, he escuchado su corazón cuando esta cerca de ti… No lo culpo de nada, se comporta como yo…—rió un poco y me miró fijamente.

— Lastima por él… Lamento no poder corresponderlo—susurré mientras me ponía frente a Edward y tomaba su mano.

— Tú puedes elegir, siempre podrás…—

— ¡Edward! —Lo interrumpí algo exasperada— ¡Yo nunca! NUNCA te dejaré, JAMÁS ¿Entiendes? —alcé la voz y tome su rostro para que me viera a los ojos.

— Entiendo… pero—

— ¡Pero nada Edward! Yo te amo y te amaré por siempre—hablé con toda la seguridad posible, él sonrió un poco más feliz y besó mis labios con ternura.

Acaricié su rostro pero algo en mi mano me estorbaba, Edward también lo sintió y tomó mi mano entre la suya para que la abriera. No recordaba lo que era hasta que él hizo un mohín al verlo.

— Él te lo dio ¿cierto? —replicó juntando sus cejas. Suspiré algo apenada.

— Si… no pude negarme—musité viendo como Edward tocaba el colgante, me dio un poco de inquietud que sus dedos fueran capaz de romperlo. Luego de unos segundos retiró su mano y arrugó más su frente desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué aceptas que él te dé regalos? Pensé que no te gustaba recibirlos—inquirió con leve tono indignado.

— Es algo simple, no tiene nada de malo, aparte no es caro. Y recuerda que también he aceptado que tú me des regalos—hablé guardando el colgante en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— Si, pero con tus condiciones…—sonrió levemente y acarició mi mejilla.

— Claro, era lo único que podía pedir para no sentirme tan desnivelada a tu lado…—respiré un poco, era grandioso que el aroma de Roger no se encontrara en el aire.

— Entonces… pon una condición para que te pueda dar un regalo—rió divinamente mientras me acercaba un poco más a mí.

— Claro que no, no necesito ese tipo de cosas, contigo es más que suficiente—dije dándole un corto beso, pero Edward me tomó por detrás de la cabeza para profundizarlo lo más posible, gemí con placer al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y su deliciosos labios recorriendo los míos, debía reconocer que el autocontrol con Edward no era mi gran fuerte, siempre me dejaba llevar más de lo previsto.

Edward me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me elevó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, suspiré entrecortadamente mientras nuestros beso se volvía más insistente… Era algo extraño que diera muestras de cariño en público, comúnmente no lo hacíamos porque seriamos un blanco fácil para las personas que nos vieran y empezarían con sus preguntas y dudas.

Sin embargo, la dulce miel de sus labios era tan adictiva que no me quedaba de otra que corresponderlo, jadeé un poco al separarnos, me incorporé de nuevo en el suelo y miré a Edward desconcertada por la repentina acción.

— ¿Y eso porque fue? —tomé un poco de aire pero un ligero olor a Roger llego a mí pero sin causar mayores problemas, era raro que ahora si estuviera allí si antes no lo estaba.

— Solo quise hacerlo—habló con una alegre sonrisa. Sonreí algo extrañada y ambos subimos a su todavía ostentoso Volvo.

Antes de que saliera a toda velocidad, miré a la tienda donde era ahora un tipo lugar de reencuentros entre Roger y yo, suspiré algo nostálgica, antes de volver mi cabeza hacia el frente, mi vista se topó con una silueta escondida detrás del cristal de la ventana, era… era Roy.

Un poco de aire escapó de mí, mis sentidos estaban demasiado agudizados para mirarlo detenidamente y con claridad, tenía una mueca de ira en su boca pero su rostro estaba crispado de tristeza, sus ojos estaban algo irritados _¿Estuvo llorando?_ _¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado ahí parado? ¿Nos habría visto besándonos? ¿Lo había lastimado? ¿Edward sabía que estaba allí? ¿Esa fue la razón del repentino beso apasionado? _Muchas preguntas me llegaron como ráfagas a la mente, sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos tratando de olvidarlo…

No tenia que preocuparme, pronto me olvidaría de él y ya no volvería a verlo. Estaba decidida a no volver a lastimar a Edward ni a ninguno de mi familia por mi tonta actitud, sabía que cualquier decisión que tomara alguien saldría herido… ahora le tocaba a Roger, desgraciadamente.

Suspiré pesadamente mirando por la ventana de mi costado, el verde de los pinos y arboles me hacia recordar sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Bella? —preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada, no tiene importancia—traté de minimizar mis cavilaciones.

— Todo lo que pienses es de mucha importancia para mí, aunque sean cosas pequeñas—expresó volteando conmigo, le di una media sonrisa y alcé los hombros.

— Estoy planeando algo…—murmuré con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes en mente? —su voz sonaba bastante ansiosa, tratando urgentemente de saber a que me refería.

—Pronto te enteraras, no te preocupes—hablé misteriosa mientras pensaba si realmente sería lo mejor… o al menos por un momento. Edward gruño algo molesto.

—Me frustra no poder leer tu mente—rezongó con cierta gracia. Entonces recordé algo…

—Por cierto…— sentí un pequeño dolor en mi interior mientras él ponía su atención en mí—Perdón por dejarte solo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…—

—No tienes porque disculparte, yo soy quien debería de hacerlo—me interrumpió sonriendo pero luego se desvaneció con sus palabras e hizo un mohín.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté confusa juntando mis cejas.

— Te mentí para ir con ese humano, lamento hacerlo hecho… perdón—lo escuché sinceramente arrepentido, lo había olvidado… mientras yo cazaba él estaba haciendo quien sabe con Roy…

— Cierto… te perdonaré si me dices que ocurrió antes de que yo llegara—lo persuadí para que me lo dijera, sabía que era algo chantajista pero de otra forma no lo hubiera conseguido. Edward me miró algo inquieto.

— Solo hablamos de algunas cosas… le pregunté si te quería y que tanto lo hacía—lo miré fijamente, parecía un poco incomodo.

— ¿Le dijiste que estábamos casados cierto? —cuestioné desviando la vista.

— Sí… creo que no debí de haberlo hecho, perdón si te disgus…—

—No, para nada. Es la verdad, es mejor que se enterara… hará todo más fácil—hablé casi para mí misma, el silencio reinó por unos cuantos minutos más—Estas perdonado…—

—Gracias Bella—sentí un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí, mientras volvía a perderme en mi futuro plan…

—Ya llegamos—murmuró mientras me abría la puerta.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté cuando llegamos a casa, parpadeé un par de veces y salí como un tipo de sonámbula caminando hacia la entrada.

—Bella, por dios me preocupas ¿Qué tanto estas pensando? —Edward me sorprendió cuando me tomó por el brazo para llamar mi atención. Reaccioné algo tarde, pero lo hice.

— Yo…Quiero alejarme de Roger—respondí rápidamente con seguridad, Edward me miró con sorpresa y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué ese cambio tan brusco? ¿Te ha hecho algo o que te dijo? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —preguntó deprisa algo desesperado.

— Edward… tengo que hacer algo para evitar todo este problema, el plan de matarlo fue un total fracaso, quiero alejarme de él y ya no verlo, al estar más tiempo con Roger me acostumbraré a su olor y después no podré asesinarlo por instinto… tal vez, no sé, algo ocurra, puedo vivir con la duda pero no con la culpa—expliqué y solté aire sonoramente.

—… ¿Y a donde piensas ir? —

— No lo sé… a un lugar lejos, en donde no pueda regresar fácilmente—hablé dudosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo requeriría para dejar de pensar tan siquiera un poco en la sangre de Roger? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograba?

— Estaba pensando en que tú podrías ayudarme…—inquirí alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó algo confuso, asentí de forma inmediata.

— Claro que sí, tú eres como un tipo de antídoto para dejar de pensar en esa sangre, así como Renesmee… quisiera que me acompañaran, aunque no sé si será lo mejor pero necesito intentarlo—hablé cruzando mis brazos y mirando al suelo— Serán como un tipo de vacaciones, solo nosotros tres…—

— Me parece una gran idea—sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza y cariño mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en mi cabeza—Solo tenemos que decírselos a los demás y estará listo ¿Cuándo quieres irte? —se separó un poco para mirarme de los ojos.

— Lo más pronto posible—respondí poniendo una mano en su mejilla—Gracias por entenderme—susurré algo nerviosa. Edward me sonrió como el ser más divino que podría existir y se acercó hasta unir nuestros labios.

Saboreamos lentamente las bocas de cada uno, fundiéndonos en uno solo y danzado a un ritmo que solo nosotros conocíamos, mordí su labio inferior mientras el profería un gruñido, reí abiertamente sin cortar el beso, lo atraje hasta a mí rodeando mis manos en su cuello profundizándolo aun más… Edward recorrió su cintura hasta llegar a mis piernas, jadeé al sentirlo aun más pegado a mi cuerpo, en un movimiento rápido me tomó entre sus brazos despegándome del piso. Rompí el beso y lo miré interrogante.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a Paris? Es un lugar muy romántico—me susurró en el oído sensualmente. Sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban cuando beso el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Me-me encantaría ir a Paris…por supuesto—titubeé un momento pero me repuse y volví a besarlo con pasión.

—Entonces... será… Paris…—habló entre besos mientras volábamos hacia nuestra habitación.

Nuevamente todos los problemas, los constantes preocupaciones se esfumaron en un segundo, la cálida piel de Edward rozando contra la mía me abarcaba toda la mente junto con sus besos en todo mi cuerpo.

Recorrió mi cuello y mis piernas con sus manos muy ansioso, era algo extraño pero a la vez excitante verlo tan deseoso de hacerme suya, yo profería unos cuantos gemidos a causa de sus movimientos, algunos jadeos se escapaban de nuestras bocas cuando llegábamos a separarnos unos cuantos milímetros. Aprovechaba lo más que podía para tocar y despeinar su cabello cobrizo, era seda cuando mis dedos se deslizaban en él, su torso fuerte y su espalda era otra zona en donde acariciaba… y en otras también.

Las horas parecieron minutos, que en cuanto menos lo pensamos el sol ya se colaba por las ventanas, llegamos hasta culminar, estábamos satisfechos pero todavía se sentía las ganas de seguir estando juntos, nunca sería suficiente.

Nos separamos sin muchas ganas mientras nos alistábamos para ir a visitar a los demás, hace ya muchos días que no nos veíamos y de seguro pedirían algunas respuestas… aunque de seguro Alice ya se lo informó.

Salimos tranquilos en el auto mientras escuchábamos música clásica.

— ¿Crees que acepten que nos vayamos por un tiempo? —pregunté algo inquieta mientras me giraba completamente sobre el asiento para verlo.

— Eso creo… aunque estarán tristes pero lo aceptaran—contestó con una linda sonrisa tranquilizadora, asentí todavía algo insegura.

— Edward… ¿Crees que…—me detuve antes de terminar la pregunta, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta, tomé aire sin necesidad pero continúe a duras penas—¿Crees que esto sea lo mejor? ¿O estoy haciendo las cosas mal? Contesta con sinceridad—

Edward entrecerró los ojos un momento, pensando a profundidad mi pregunta. Metió un cambio para aumentar la velocidad a la que íbamos mientras su vista se perdía en el parabrisas.

—… No lo sé Bella…tu eres muy diferente a mí, tu eres más fuerte y consciente de la situación, solo tú puedes saber si funcionara o no—respondió girando la cabeza y darme una sutil sonrisa.

— Pero… Tu ya pasaste por esta situación ¿Dime que debo de esperar? —seguía ansiosa, no tenía ni idea que pasaría conmigo si no volviera a oler la sangre de Roger… o que consecuencias me traería. Edward rió con ironía…

— Bella, desde que te conocí nunca pude sacarte de mi cabeza, NUNCA. Cuando falte esos días de clases para alejarme de ti, nada funcionó, seguía pensando en ti, en la manera de matarte, culpándote de todo aunque tú no supieras lo que ocurría… Pero en menos de lo que esperaba me hiciste cambiar de parecer, empecé a amarte porque tú me aceptabas, aun cuando no era de tu…especie—Edward rió nuevamente sumergido en sus recuerdos, yo también lo hacía pero todo era borroso, pero sabía que jamás lo olvidaría.

— Recuerdo algo… Tenía planeado enfrentarte y preguntar qué rayos pasaba contigo, que si porque me odiabas… pero, al fin al cabo no soy tan torpe… después de todo conseguí que te quedaras conmigo—sonreí olvidándome de mi inquietante viaje.

— Me alegro por eso…—me acompaño en mi alegría pero luego cambio su expresión a una más seria—Aunque, no sé si te sucederá lo mismo que a mí… espero que se pueda cambiar un poco la historia—inquirió con un ligero gesto de temor, no entendí porque.

— ¿De qué hablas? —razoné un poco sus palabras _"espero que se pueda cambiar un poco la historia"_ El encuentro entre un vampiro y una humana, el enamoramiento, matrimonio y el concebimiento de una hija, es era nuestra historia. Luego estaba el humano, llamado Roger Weigend y yo la vampiresa amenazando por beber su sangre y luego debería seguir el ¿enamoramiento? — Ooh…Mmm… no pasará—murmuré comprendiendo sus palabras y desvié la vista.

Edward seguía pensando en la posibilidad en la que me fuera a enamorar de Roger, mientras que yo la descartaba completamente, yo amaba a Edward y no habría otro… O eso esperaba.

Si acaso yo no lograba minimizar mis impulsos a beber esa sangre y olvidarme de Roy, entonces él tendría que hacerlo y seguir con su vida… si eso haría, era humano y podría lograrlo.

— El tendrá que olvidarme… lo quiera o no— murmuré para mí misma mientras llegábamos a la casa de mi nueva familia.

Nos bajamos y entramos en la enorme casa, todos nos recibieron antes de que llegáramos a la sala, las preguntas sobre donde estábamos y las burlas de Emmett no se hicieron esperar.

Mientras abrazaba a Renesmee respondía sutilmente las indecorosas preguntas de doble sentido de mi enorme hermano Emmett y a veces le lanzaba un par de cosas para que se callara, muchos reían divertidos, éramos como toda familia feliz.

Les informé sobre nuestro viaje, aseguré que no sería por mucho tiempo y que no se preocuparan, todos aceptaron con una sonrisa con la condición de que llamáramos todos los días.

— Ya sabía que Edward elegiría Paris… ¡Oh, Bella! Seguro se divertirán mucho, ¡Qué envidia! ¡Me encanta la ropa que usan haya, es fabulosa! Tienes que ir y comprarte muchos conjuntos, y por favor, pide asesoramiento porque no quiero que regreses con esa ridícula combinación…—habló Alice entusiasmada pero hizo una enorme mueca al revisar como iba vestida.

Bajé la vista para verme, según yo no estaba tan mal. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros con una sencilla blusa celeste y unos tenis deportivos cafés junto con un cinturón ancho de color azul marino.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — murmuré algo indignada, de todas forma no me interesaba ser una chica fashion y nada de eso.

— ¡Qué tiene de malo! ¡Que no sabes que el cinto, los zapatos y el bolso siempre tienen que combinar en el color! Te vistes como si fueras un payazo… ¡Santo cielo! A veces pienso que quieres matarme y bajarme la autoestima cuando no te pones lo que te asigné en tu closet—habló casi histérica haciendo ademanes con sus manos, luego cambio drásticamente poniendo una cara de fingida pena.

— Realmente no me importa que ropa use, con que me sienta cómoda me agrada—ignoré al pequeño duende poniendo mi ojos en mi hija y pellizcaba levemente sus mejillas.

— Pero si es ropa linda mejor ¡Por favor! ¡Disfruta tu estadía en Paris y cómprate algo de vestimenta decente!... Por mí—inquirió con una sonrisa radiante, desvié la vista antes de que me lavara el cerebro con sus trucos… Hice un mohín.

— Lo pensaré… pero no lo creo—continué soltando a Renesmee para que fuera con Emmett, el cual le hacía señas de que yo estaba loca.

— ¡Argh! Tenias que ser Bella…—su expresión frustrada cambio nuevamente a una victorioso y orgullosa, su sonrisa maliciosa me dio un poco de miedo.

— ¿Qué? —posé mi vista en sus ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente.

— ¡El conjunto de otoño que elegirás, es hermoso! Tienes buenas elecciones, y claro que aceptaré tu regalo, me encanta el vestido que me compras—habló dando brinquitos por todos lados. La miré incrédula y derrotada cuando me dijo mi futuro.

— ¡Maldición! —me quejé mientas que todos reían ante la escena.

Continuamos conversando todos con todos, decidimos partir pasado mañana a Europa mientras que Alice ya alistaba nuestras maletas. No fue nada difícil convencer a Renesmee, ella también estaba encantada por viajar en avión y conocer otro continente.

Todo estaba planeado con minuciosidad, mañana seria viernes y seria la última vez en que vería a Roger. Lo había pensado mucho y todo funcionaria mejor si yo me despedía de él oficialmente y le dejaba claro que se tenía que olvidar de mi…

Mañana iría a decir _Adiós_ para siempre… para que no guardara esperanzas en que volvería, pero aun si regresaba, él nunca se enteraría. Tenía que seguir con su vida y olvidarme completamente.

Me recordó tanto al suceso en que Edward partió para dejarme… nuevamente yo estaba tomando su papel, aunque me consolaba un poco que Roger no tuviera tanto tiempo conociéndome… todo sería más fácil, él si podía hacer lo que yo no hice, retomar el camino, vivir como humano sin peligros alrededor…sin alguien que luchaba por no matarlo…todo sería mejor.

* * *

_**¡Será cierto! :S ¿Se irán?...Lamento decirles que sí u.u Bueno, si acaso estan leyendo esto, quiero informarles algo y contestar a algunos reviews que me enviaron...**_

_** Algunas me preguntan "¿Oye Bella no se queda con Roger verdad?" Chicas... ésta es una historia con drama, osea que no sería emocionante si pongo como termina la historia ¿verdad? Quiero decír, no quiero decepcionarlas porque muchas personas me leen pero sé que a algunas les gustará y a otras no el final... bueno todavía no se como será pero luego lo pienso xD todavia puedo cambiar de ideas...**_

_**Así que perdón pero no les daré un SI ni un NO como respuesta, no puedo :S... Sé que con este comentario perderé muchas lectoras, solo porque no les gustan los finales tristes o que Bella se quede con otro, pero ustedes lo deciden, a mí no me importaría seguir leyendo una historia solo porque sepa que el final no es lo que esperaba, en cambio podría sugerir un final alternativo (ustedes tambien puedes hacerlo, pero ya que terminé ;)) Así que... todavía no decido bien final... pero les dejo una pista AMO LA PAREJA BELLA&EDWARD ^^ Pero tambien amo a Roger...**_

_**¿Porfa, unos reviews ? :D ¡Gracias!**_


	9. Un adiós no es para siempre

_**¡Hola! ¿Como estas chics? Espero que muy bien al igual que yo :D He estado feliz porque ya no tengo compromisos por la escuela y estoy libre de tareas y trabajos ¡Oh Yeah! lml. Por eso, me estoy poniendo al corriente con mis historias (tengo otra también que consume tiempo) ¡Así que les traigo este nuevo capítulo! **_

_**Hago todo un esfuerzo para que me quedé bien y a ustedes les guste, y por eso agradecería aun más si me dejaran un review de regalo :D ¿SI? (Así que espero su envio de $1 o más reviews por PayPal ;)) Ósea, a mi historia :D!**_

_**GRACIAS A TODS LOS QUE ME DEJAN UN COMENTARIO DE APOYO Y A LOS QUE NO... PUES TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR LEERME ^^ **_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ¡SALUDOS!**_

* * *

Todo estaba planeado con minuciosidad, mañana seria viernes y sería la última vez en que vería a Roger. Lo había pensado mucho y todo funcionaria mejor si yo me despedía de él oficialmente y le dejaba claro que se tenía que olvidar de mi…

Mañana iría a decir _Adiós_ para siempre… para que no guardara esperanzas en que volvería, pero aun si regresaba, él nunca se enteraría. Tenía que seguir con su vida y olvidarme completamente.

Me recordó tanto al suceso en que Edward partió para dejarme… nuevamente yo estaba tomando su papel, aunque me consolaba un poco que Roger no tuviera tanto tiempo conociéndome… todo sería más fácil, él si podía hacer lo que yo no hice, retomar el camino, vivir como humano sin peligros alrededor…sin alguien que luchaba por no matarlo…todo sería mejor.

* * *

**Un adiós no es para siempre**

**

* * *

**

Las horas pasaron volando, pensando y alistando todo para nuestro viaje a Paris, eran las 6:20 de la tarde del viernes y justo mañana nos iríamos muy temprano. Y hoy era el día en donde me despedía de Roger para siempre, por fin llegaba el punto de romper cualquier lazo que algún momento existió.

Me senté en la cómoda cama sumida en mis pensamientos mientras Edward besaba mi cuello con delicadeza, ladeé instintivamente mi cabeza para darle mayor acceso mientras cerraba mis ojos. Él se encontraba atrás de mí, y mi espalda recargada en su fuerte torso, mientras que nuestras piernas se encontraban estiradas rosándose unas con otras.

Imaginaba como serian los días haya, solamente yo con Edward y Renesmee, las dos personas que más amaba, nosotros tres conviviendo como una familia normal. Solté una pequeña risa ante la palabra "normal" como si realmente lo fuéramos.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?—preguntó mi dulce esposo subiendo sus besos hasta llegar a mi oído.

— Nada… Solo pienso como será nuestro viaje y los días que estaremos haya—respondí con lentitud sintiendo con doble intensidad y precisión las caricias de Edward, su lengua atrajo el lóbulo de mi oreja para adentrarla en su boca y succionarla pasionalmente, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna y al mismo tiempo que tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás con sumo placer.

— Será maravilloso, lo disfrutaremos cada segundo, cada minuto, cada día…Es bueno tener memoria fotográfica, no hace falta llevar cámara—reímos ambos por su broma no tan buena.

— Cierto…A Renesmee le encantará…—murmuré girando mi cabeza para encontrar sus labios a escasos centímetros, lo besé con lentitud, sintiendo en cada movimiento mi cuerpo vibrar.

— Por supuesto que si… a quien no le gustara en lo absoluto será a ese perro—dijo separándonos por un momento, lo miré interrogante.

— ¿Jacob? —susurré juntando las cejas, Edward soltó una risa encantadora.

— ¿Hay algún otro perro que nos siga a todos lados?... Bueno, tendrá que aguantarse ahora—comentó con un tono un poco irritado.

— Oh, es cierto... Jake adora a Renesmee… bueno, un par de días no lo mataran—dije mientras volvía a besarlo explorando cada parte de su boca. Me giré levemente hasta quedar frente a frente y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar lo más posible el beso.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra lo obligaba a que no se alejara de mí, cuando lo hice bajé mis manos para acariciar su torso, subiendo desde sus pectorales hasta su vientre, me encantaba escuchar a Edward gruñir con excitación y eso me incitaba a ir más lejos…

Atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes con delicadeza y lo jalé un poco, Edward soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire que embriago mis sentidos. Moví mis dedos sin dudar sobre su abdomen formando un camino hasta el botón de su pantalón, lo saqué sin problemas y me dirigí al cierre, lo bajé con sutileza mientras acomodaba mis palmas sobre su entrepierna. Edward se tensó un momento y rompió el beso, deteniendo mis atrevidas manos.

Lo miré con desaprobación y algo molesta.

— ¿Ahora me rechazas? —pregunté con algo de ironía alzando la ceja.

— No, claro que no. Qué más quisiera yo que tenerte así de cerca siempre—murmuró con esa sonrisa torcida que me deslumbra mientras ponía sus manos en mi espalda y me pegaba más a él, como si estuviera mostrándome a lo que se refería.

— ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Continuemos…—hablé en un intento de sonar seductora y volví a besarlo con pasión, mis manos volvieron a su antiguo trabajo. Edward volvió a separarme con dulzura y soltaba una pequeña risa.

Refunfuñé disgustada mirando a mi ángel perfecto que se luchaba por no reírse alto por la expresión en mi cara.

— Bella, mi amor… Si continuamos así, no podré controlarme…—

— No importa, ya no soy humana… ya no me rompo, así que despreocúpate—lo interrumpí antes de que acabara y tomé de su nuca entre mis manos para besarlo, Edward me correspondió como siempre, sin embargo, volvió a alejarse levemente mirándome con ternura.

— Lo sé, pero a eso no me refería… Si no lo recuerdas, tenemos un vuelo mañana a las 7:30am rumbo a Paris, si me sigues tentando de esa forma… quien sabe cuando me detenga—explicó con una sonrisa pero a la vez tratando de ponerse serio y que yo comprendiera, pero… no sé porque su voz me sonó tan sexy y atrayente, así que no cedí antes sus elocuentes palabras.

— No me importaría perder un vuelo—uní mis labios otra vez con los de él succionando su labio y mordiéndolo un poco. Edward gruño despacio y habló entre besos.

—A mí tampoco… pero… estaba pensando que… deberías…hablar con el humano—dejé de besarlo automáticamente cuando menciono a Roger, me había olvidado completamente de él… Era cierto, tenía que despedirme ahora y decirle que jamás regresaría, tenía que inventar algo creíble.

— Eso mismo había pensado… tengo que dejarle claro que se tiene que olvidar de mi, tiene que seguir…—mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta sumergirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos… _¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación de nervios cuando pensaba en Roger? ¿Por qué entre más pensaba en despedirme menos quería hacerlo? ¿Por qué ya comenzaba a extrañarlo?_ Sentí un impulso incontrolado de querer modelarle la vida perfecta, para que fuera feliz aun más que cualquier otra persona…pero yo no podía hacerlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente, estos sentimientos solo era la culpa de dejarlo, solo eso, no había nada más. Pero no podía evitar sentirme preocupada por él, _¿Qué tal si le ocurría algo malo cuando me fuera? _Sabía que no era mi problema, pero no podía ver que fuera lastimado, no eso no… Sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo de todos, de los peligros de la vida, de sus miedos, de las personas… pero más era mi preocupación por protegerlo de mí… de alguien que no era para él y nunca lo será… por eso, me tenía que alejar.

— Tengo que ir…—murmuré alejándome de Edward bajándome de la cama. Caminé dudosa hacia la puerta pero me detuve en la mitad del camino, me di la media vuelta y me dirigí al closet, busqué una chamarra pero de tela un poco gruesa… tal vez así sería mejor, por si acaso Roger quería despedirse con un típico abrazo no sintiera mucho mi piel fría... tal vez necesitaría unos guates también…

Una chispa de compresión llego a mi mente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Ahora porque pensaba en querer despedirme normalmente? Yo no podía hacer eso, no con Roger… Porque mi mente había accedido rápidamente en aceptar un abrazo de un humano ¡De Roy!

Negué varias veces con mi cabeza, no podía arriesgarlo de eso modo, el simple olor de su sangre, su piel caliente, su abrumador aliento delicioso… solo el recuerdo de eso me hacia querer abalanzarme a él en cualquier preciso momento. Ahora, imaginarme que podría estar junto a mí, su cálida respiración en mi cuello, los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbando sobre mi pecho sin vida, sus brazos fuertes pero a la misma vez frágiles rodeándome con dulzura sobre mi cuerpo pétreo…

Me descubrí con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en mi cuello, tratando de retener el veneno de mi garganta… Debía de aceptarlo, necesitaba ir con Roger ahora mismo, quería estar con él… no para intentar matarlo, sino solo para estar con su compañía.

Abrí los ojos y bajé la mirada, allí estaban un par de guantes negros… dudé un momento en tomarlos. Sí acaso aceptaba que me abrazara, él sentiría mi dureza y mi frialdad… De pronto sentí ¿miedo?... sí, era un miedo de ser rechazada y temida, tal vez Roger descubriría que no era normal y saldría corriendo, aunque eso sería mucho mejor para mi plan… no podía evitar sentirme mal.

Refunfuñé, tomé los guantes y me los puse, también busqué el colgante que me había dado Roger y lo coloqué en mi cuello, escondí debajo de mi chaqueta.

—Más vale prevenir—murmuré para mí misma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal, tomé las llaves de mi auto.

Salí hacia la cochera pero antes de topé con Edward parado cerca de su Volvo, me sentí muy nerviosa y traicionera por estar pensando en Roger.

— ¿Ya estas lista? —preguntó mirando deductivo mi sudadera y los guantes en mis manos, seguro estaría pensando para que lo necesito, el clima estaba nublado y un poco de brisa caía en el ambiente, sin embargo, a los vampiros no nos daba frio… Un momento, porque me pregunto si estaba lista, acaso quería ir conmigo…

—Sí pero, Edward… sino te importa…quisiera ir sola—titubeé un poco inquieta, no quería que malinterpretara la situación. Edward se desconcertó y entrecerró sus dorados ojos.

— Si, está bien, no hay problema. Entonces nos vemos más tarde—habló en voz baja pero un poco afligido, se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre mis manos obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Te amo Bella, te amo mucho—murmuró con un destello especial en sus ojos, antes de que pudiera contestar que yo también lo amaba selló sus labios sobre los míos en un dulce muy dulce beso, pero había un poco de ansiedad y temor… algo extraño en Edward.

Se separó lentamente de mí y besó mi mejilla para luego darme una hermosa sonrisa pero sabía que no estaba feliz porque yo fuera a ver a Roger.

— Nos vemos…—murmuró mientras yo caminaba hacia mi auto.

Este era un Honda Civic de último modelo, sin embargo, no era para nada ostentoso y el color blanco ayudaba a ser discreto, Edward me lo había regalado sabiendo que el Mercedes Guardián no me gustaba manejarlo.

— Nos vemos Edward… Te amo—susurré antes de cerrar la puerta y empezar a conducir.

Ya que me encontraba en la carretera a velocidad razonable, los pensamientos hacia Edward se fueron esfumando hasta concentrarse en Roger… no me gusto para nada ese cambio, Edward no podía ser sustituido por nadie… pero Roy… su sangre…

— ¿Qué me pasa? —mascullé apretando el volante con mis manos, pero con poca fuerza para no destrozarlo.

La brisa comenzaba a estamparse con mayor fuerza sobre el cristal delantero, sonreí un poco, al menos tenia ahora un escusa por mi ropa invernal. Fue entonces que recordé algo…

— Un poco de calor me vendría bien…—moví mi mano hacia el calefactor para que mi temperatura tan siquiera subiera unos grados más. El aire quemaba mi piel pero era agradable, movía con desesperación mis dedos golpeando el volante con ansias de llegar.

Miré aproximarse la tienda en donde seguro se encontraría Roger, el nerviosismo me atacó de repente _¿Qué le diría exactamente?_ No quería herirlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

Me estacioné un poco lejos del establecimiento y salí con auto algo dudosa, froté mis manos con rapidez sobre mis guates para dar un poco más de calor. Respiré profundamente esperando encontrar la esencia de Roy en el aire…pero no estaba.

—Tal vez esta dentro—abrí la puerta y lo único que vi fue a su madre firmando algunos papeles en la gran mesa de enfrente, con algunas cajas repletas de su mercancía _¿Se irían?_ Volví a respirar, la fragancia de Roger se esparcía por todo el lugar, quemándome la garganta, pero no era muy fuerte…tal vez no estaba aquí.

— Disculpe…—hablé amablemente captando deprisa la atención de la señora, esta abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa y emoción a la vez.

— ¡Oh Bella! ¡Qué gusto que estés aquí! Por favor, no seas tímida, pasa cariño—habló con dulce alegría mientras yo avanzaba solo un poco. Esta señora me caía bastante bien, pero seguro ella me odiaría luego de que Roger le diga que me fui y que le hice daño a su hijo.

— Gracias… pero vine a ver a Roger ¿Sabe usted donde esta? —pregunté tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo sin mucho éxito, la señora me miró con malicia escondida.

— Oh… ¿A Roger eehh? —rió con júbilo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y alzaba sus cejas, si todavía hubiera sido humana estaría segura que estuviera más que sonrojada por su mirada intuitiva—Lamento decirte que se fue—su expresión cambio drásticamente a pena.

Abrí los ojos con incredulidad ¿_Roger? ¡Roger se fue! ¿A dónde? Así nada más… sin decía nada_. Una opresión en el pecho me hirió bastante… me había dejado antes que yo a él…

— ¡Pero regresara pronto! No pongas esa cara, solo fue con alguna cosas—volvió a reí con entretenimiento mientras hacia un ademán con su mano. Solté un largo suspiro de alivio, _Roger estaba bien_… pero hubiera sido mejor que en verdad si se hubiera ido primero, me hubiera evitado todo este teatro.

—Gracias señora…—sonreí junto con ella mientras miraba hacia afuera.

— No me llames señora, me haces sentir más vieja y no lo estoy tanto… Dime Elisa. Y creo que Roger no tardara en llegar—me giñó el ojo con sospecha. Asentí algo incomoda.

— Entonces, iré a esperar a Roger acá afuera, nos vemos Elisa—me despedí con la mano, sentí melancolía, esta también sería la última vez que la vería.

— ¡Nos vemos! —gritó mientras volvía a escribir en las hojas esparcidas en la mesa.

Suspiré, salí de la tienda y me senté en una pequeña banca roja para esperarlo. Volví a frotar mis manos y mis brazos para mantener el calor, el clima no me molestaba en lo absoluto pero tal vez el frio sí a Roy…

Me concentré en mantenerme en movimiento para parecer normal, moviendo mi pie o jugando con mis dedos. Los segundos pasaban y más me desesperaba, mientras que en mi mente me repetía una y otra _¿Qué le diré?_

Pasaron dos minutos cuarenta y cinco segundo más, y yo seguía contando el tiempo para verlo llegar… no sabía porque mi inquietud.

Tomé aire una vez más, abrí mis ojos al encontrar el olor de Roger aproximarse _¡Dios! ¡Mis recuerdos no le hacen justicia!_ Tragué el veneno con dificultad y me detuve de respirar.

Miré su camioneta acercarse, cuando estaba a punto de llegar ésta a frenó de golpe, seguro Roger ya me había visto. La movilizó de nuevo con torpeza y la estacionó enfrente de mí, escondí una sonrisa divertida.

Lo miré tratando de quitarse el cinturón con apuro, lo intentó tres veces hasta que lo consiguió, tropezó al bajarse de su asiento pero se compuso al estar parado, acomodó con nerviosismo su camisa azul grisáceo y sacudió su pantalón disimuladamente.

Avanzó hasta mí mirándome con fascinación y sorpresa, bajó la mirada y suspiró tratando de calmarse, las palpitaciones frenéticas de su corazón me están volviendo loca, tomé la banca con mis manos.

Roger sonrió con felicidad y eso fue suficiente para que me abarcara toda mi mente borrando lo que iba a decir.

— Hola, Bella—saludó poniéndose frente a mí mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies y ponía sus manos en su espalda.

— Hey, Roy—hablé en voz baja mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos estaban más verdes de lo que recordaba, más hermosos…

— Me alegro tanto verte nuevo ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sonrojándose deliciosamente. No me preguntaría eso si supiera que muero por beber su sangre…

— Podría estar mejor—respondí haciendo una mueca, Roy me malinterpretó y se acercó asustado sentándose a mi lado y tomándome las manos. Me sobresalté al verlo tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tocándome… agradecí llevar los guantes puestos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Qué te hicieron? No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, todo está bien…—apretó suavemente sus manos alrededor de las mías, su calor radiaba con fuerza a través de la tela. Me preocupe en saber que sentía él por el contacto, pero no pareció molestarle, me seguía mirando maravillado clavado en mis ojos.

— No me pasó nada, es solo que…—deslicé con delicadeza mis dedos hasta desprenderme de su agarre y me alejé un poco más. Miré a Roger con precaución, éste tenía un semblante preocupado, pero no parecía molesto por mi alejamiento y hasta tal vez empezaba a acostumbrarse a que no me gustaban mucho las muestras de cariño… mas bien no podía tenerlas con él.

Esperó atento a que yo terminara de hablar, desvié la vista con incomodidad.

— Tengo que decirte algo importante—lo miré por un segundo más, sus ojos se entrecerraron con duda.

— Dime…—su corazón se aceleró tal vez con indicios de esperanza.

— Nos iremos mañana de aquí…—murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, escuché a Roger dejar de respirar, me alarmé y alcé mi vista… sus ojos estaban atónitos e incrédulos luego suspiró.

— Rayos… Pero ¿Cuándo regresas? Tal vez te pueda ir a visitar o tu a mí, estaré viajando por todo el estado tal vez pueda verte un día y saludarte o quizás…—

— ¡No! —Lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera con sus planes, Roger me miró entristecido— Lo siento pero…no se podrá… Nos iremos a vivir a Paris, y ya no regresaremos nunca—murmuré observando el húmedo suelo.

— Nunca digas nunca…—susurró débilmente.

— Pero eso ocurrirá, solo vine a decir _adiós_—puntualicé intentando pararme y regresar con Edward pero antes de que lo hiciera, Roger volvió a tomarme de la mano para detenerme.

— Por favor, no… no te vayas—sus ojos cristalinos me absorbieron y volví a sentarme en la banca, luego me soltó. _Roger estaba triste, no me gustaba verlo así…_

— Tengo que hacerlo—inquirí negando con la cabeza.

— ¡No, no tienes que hacerlo! —me sobresaltó la voz impaciente y afligida de Roger— Sí acaso te está obligando ese… tu marido, ¡No tienes que soportarlo! Yo puedo ayudarte a…—

— ¡Nadie me obliga! Edward solo quiere ayudarme—lo interrumpí poniéndome del lado de Edward, como debía de ser… Roger se estremeció y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿Lo amas? —su pregunta me sorprendió pero no dude en responder.

— Claro que sí, lo amo más que nada—hablé segura, esa era una pregunta demasiado fácil y significativa… siempre amaría a Edward, siempre. El rostro de Roy se transformó en desdicha pero trató de arreglarlo, sin éxito.

— Bien… entonces creo que este es la despedida ¿cierto? —sus palabras sonaron duras pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa, sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho verlo así.

Me levanté y di unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda, aproveché para tomar aire rápidamente, mi garganta se quemó al respirar su aroma pero podía tolerarlo más fácil.

— Eso creo… De verdad espero que seas muy feliz Roger—continué girándome para verlo, parecía un tanto sorprendido por mis palabras, sonrió con melancolía un momento y se puso de pie el también.

— Yo también te deseo lo mismo Bella… y si algún día quisieras un hombro donde llorar, aquí está el mío—volvió a sonreír como a mí me gustaba, le podría haber tomado la palabra si acaso podría llorar…pero ahora eso me era imposible.

—Gracias… Entonces…Adiós Roger, cuídate mucho—me despedí y me di la vuelta a duras penas, _¡No quiero irme! Pero es necesario…_ Caminé a paso lento como si así fuera a doler menos la despedida.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y dude en meterme… _¿En verdad quería alejarme de Roger?_ Algo en mi me decía que un rotundo NO. Gruñí con intenciones de subirme pero una voz me detuvo…

— ¡Bella! —me llamó Roy con el corazón nervioso, volví la vista hacia él rápidamente como si hubiera estado esperando su llamado—Si en verdad esta es la última vez que te veré… entonces… ¿Puedo darte un primer y último abrazo? —reí sin ganas, eso era lo que había imaginado que sucedería…

Antes de que pudiera responder, observé a Roger moverse hacia mí con determinación, sus lindos ojos verdes esmeralda atraparon los míos y no pude moverme. Estiró sus brazos para rodearme… Me asusté de improviso _¿Qué debía de hacer?_ Iba a abrazarme…

* * *

**_¡Yo quiero un abrazo! T-T hahaha ¿Que les pareciÓ? Tal vez no les guste a algunas que se vayan de viaje pero lo que sigue es sorpresa y muchas se quedaran como ¿¡WTF! Les aseguro que Roger no se perdera del mapa, por eso mismo lo creé ;) _**

**_Ahora... sigue esas instrucciones. 1.- Baja la barra de desplazamiento hasta el final de la pagina. 2.- Dale click en donde dice "Review this Story" 3.- Escribe lo que se te venga a la mente. 4.- Enviar :D _**

**_En solo esos 4 sencillos pasos veras como una persona loca brinca de la silla muy feliz diciendo "AAHH! tengo otro review :D" ^^U Así que esperas ;) aprovecha esta promocion! hahah :D _**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR SU APOYO. MIL GRACIAS... TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO ^^_**


	10. Múltiples despedidas

_Siren se sintió observada en la oscuridad, su piel se erizó cuando una respiracion golpeó suavemente detrás de su oreja. No podía escribir con alguien mirando sus movimientos a todo momento, además estaba agotada, sus piernas le dolían y empezaban a acalambrarse. Giró su cuello a los lados hasta que éste tronara, esa era su forma de relajarse. Apagó y cerró la laptop disgustada, no podía pensar con claridad a las 11:30 de la noche y por eso solo llevaba tres hojas escritas en Word. Se sentió avergonzada de sí misma cuando no se le ocurrio como continuar la historia. Mañara sería un nuevo día, tal vez podría terminar el nuevo capítulo en una fresca mañana... Pero pasaron 9 dias sin actualizar, Siren pensaba que su imaginación e inspiración se habían esfumado, pero una noche llegó la flama a su cerebro y escribió moviendo sus dedos con rapidez. _

_—Ya era hora—sonrió en la oscuridad con solo una luz iluminando su rostro. ¡Por fin había terminado el decimo capítulo!_

_**Y esa es la historia por la cual no actualizaba u.u además que las vacaciones me golpeaban brutalmente cada día y me dejaban inconsciente hasta la mañana siguiente cerca del medio día :S ¡LAS VACACIONES SON CRUELES PERO GRANDIOSAS! :D **_

_**Ahora lean y por favor un review para este intento de escritora :D  
**_

* * *

— ¡Bella! —me llamó Roy con el corazón nervioso, volví la vista hacia él rápidamente como si hubiera estado esperando su llamado—Si en verdad esta es la última vez que te veré… entonces… ¿Puedo darte un primer y último abrazo? —reí sin ganas, eso era lo que había imaginado que sucedería…

Antes de que pudiera responder, observé a Roger moverse hacia mí con determinación, sus lindos ojos verdes esmeralda atraparon los míos y no pude moverme. Estiró sus brazos para rodearme… Me asusté de improviso _¿Qué debía de hacer?_ Iba a abrazarme…

* * *

**Múltiples despedidas**

**

* * *

**

Roger tímidamente paso sus brazos por encima de mis hombros, junto nuestros cuerpos y recargó su cabeza sobre la mía. En cambio yo estaba paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenerlo tan cerca…demasiado cerca, me hacía casi incontrolable mis ganas de morderlo en ese momento.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo se estremecieron por su cercanía, el calor de su pecho quemaba mi mejilla así como sus latidos se hacían más apacibles pero más deliciosos retumbando en mi oído , sus fuertes brazos rodeándome con dulzura y cuidado que no necesitaba, su cabeza bajando hasta oler con profundidad el aroma de mi cabello …

Quería hacer lo mismo que él, oler su fascinante fragancia pero no podía darme ese lujo estando tan cerca, si lo hacía todo se volvía una locura y sabía que no podría controlar el monstro en mí, contuve la ponzoña en mi boca y la obligué a bajar. Sin más ni menos no pude resistir mover mis brazos para corresponder su abrazo.

Con demasiado cuidado y lentitud levanté mis manos hasta ponerlas en su espalda, el calor nuevamente me abrumó, sentía sus desarrollados músculos, sin embargo, cualquier movimiento en falso lo podría lastimar o hasta podría romperle un hueso y eso era lo que menos quería.

De pronto, toda la admiración de su cuerpo humano y su sangre, cambiaron de curso hasta llegar al temor y caí en la cruda verdad cuando sentí a Roger tensarse… Tal vez ya se había percatado de lo dura que era mi piel y que no tenía nada de especial abrazar a una piedra sin vida… o quizás se había asustado por mi gélida piel, lamentablemente la chaqueta y los guates no eran suficientes para ocultar mi identidad…

_¿Estaría asustado? ¿Quería correr y no podía? ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?_ No podía decirle lo que en verdad era, así que lo más probablemente ahora quisiera huir, escapar de mí lo antes posible… Despacio dejé caer mis brazos a los costados marcando el final del abrazo, ahora podía correr…

— Estas muy tensa Bella…—murmuró con tono apenado, pero_… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? _Eso no me lo esperaba, eso no era lo que tenía que haber dicho, tenía que haber salido corriendo despavorido al sentir que no era una persona normal… mejor dicho ya no era un humano.

— Y estas congelada…—su voz cambio a preocupación, bien ya estaba empezando a darse cuenta… pronto llegaría el momento en donde me soltaría y escaparía… un raro dolor en mi pecho me volvió a molestar al pensar que me tendría miedo.

De pronto se separó un poco de mí y sujeto con fuerza y con ambas manos la tela de mi chaqueta para no dejarme ir, alcé la vista extrañada por su acción, me encontré con sus ojos brillando como estrellas y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿No podrías quedarme un momento más? Te ofrezco una taza de café…—habló esperanzado mientras que yo me le quedaba visto incrédula _¿No me tenía miedo acaso? ¿No le importaba que fuera diferente?_ Hice un mueca con disgusto, había algo mal en Roger… ¡Debía de alejarse de lo malo! Y yo tenía un gran letrero en la frente diciendo "Peligro".

— Lo siento Roger, pero ya me tengo que ir—inquirí viendo como se hacía más opacos sus ojos y la melancolía volvía a su rostro.

Lo cierto era que una parte de mi no quería irse de ese lugar, pero la otra parte la cual era la inteligente rogaba por irse de aquí.

Desvié mi mirada de él y la posé en el cristal de la puerta de la tienda de su familia, la nostalgia volvió a mí cuando vi a Elisa asomándose por ella de manera no muy disimulada. Sonreí sin muchas ganas y recordé las grandes cajas que había dentro.

— Veo que… ustedes también tienen planeado irse—murmuré intentado parecer indiferente cruzándome de brazos. Roger frunció el cejo algo sorprendido por mi afirmación.

— Sí, viajarán por un tiempo a Montreal, no sé bien cuanto dure…—su voz se fue desvaneciendo y sus cejas se juntaron a un más.

— ¿Viajarán?... Porque no te cuentas a ti, supongo que también te vas—no pude evitar que sonara como una acusación, lo cual era una ironía, yo era la que lo quería dejar pero no me gustaba que él fuera el que me dejara primero… La pequeña risa de Roger captó mi atención.

— Sí, de hecho… Pensaba quedarme aquí, para seguir administrando esta…cosa—hizo un ademán chistoso para señalar su establecimiento de artículos de invierno— Pero… dadas las condiciones, creo que lo mejor sería acompañar a mi familia… Estar aquí no sería lo mismo… sin ti—la última frase fue casi inaudible, pero yo la escuché como si me hablaran al oído.

Me sentía rara seguir alargando mi despedida, era inevitable y no debía darle más vueltas.

— Haces bien… Yo seguiré mi camino, y tú seguirás el tuyo… Espero que sea lo correcto… Te deseo suerte y… adiós—antes de darme la vuelta la voz de Roger volvió a interrumpirme.

— Gracias…pero será un hasta luego para mí—sonrió débilmente y me atravesó con la mirada, un_ hasta luego_ sería maravilloso… pero no podía, el principio del fin comienza a ahora.

No me percaté que Roger se iba acercando poco a poco y comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos hasta que lo sentí demasiado cerca de mis labios, su respiración entrecortada golpeó mi rostro con frescura, separé por instinto mis labios pero reaccioné a tiempo para alejarme de inmediato y poner una mano cerca de su pecho para detenerlo.

Roy abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir mi lejanía y la sangre subió a su rostro haciendo que mi autocontrol flaquera un segundo.

— Lo-lo siento, no sé que pensé… Perdón—se disculpó rápidamente poniendo una mano en el tabique de su nariz para tranquilizarse. Asentí despacio cruzando mis brazos con incomodidad, por un momento pensé que lo iba a corresponder, medio segundo llego a mi mente la suavidad de sus labios junto a los míos…había dudado y eso no me lo perdonaba.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes…—quedamos en un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por el sonido del viento y algunos autos pasar a toda velocidad.

Lo miré de nuevo y me armé de fuerzas para terminar con esto de una vez.

— Ya me voy…—Roy alzó la vista y asintió tratando de parecer sereno. Me sentí un poco tonta repetir tanto mi despedida, pero lo cierto es que me costaba alejarme.

Di un paso atrás y me di la vuelta para toparme con la puerta del auto. Me subí y bajé la ventana para seguir viendo a Roger por última vez…

Éste tomó aire y se asomó por la ventana recargando sus brazos en ella.

— Hasta luego, Bella—su aliento rozó con mi cara y me tensé, su vista bajó hasta mi cuello y luego su sonrisa se encendió con una felicidad indescriptible—Oye…Todavía lo llevas… Grandioso—trató de no mostrarse demasiado entusiasmado pero no funciono.

— Fue un lindo detalle…—tomé la pequeña llave de mi colgante y la sostuve en el aire con la mínima fuerza que podía—Gracias de nuevo—sonreí sinceramente y encendí el auto.

— De nada… Nos vemos…—se despidió dando unos cuantos pasos atrás y agitó su mano.

— Adiós Roger—murmuré nostálgica y lo vi por última vez con una pequeña sonrisa… Aceleré para irme y no volver.

—Cuídate Bella… Te quiero—lo escuché susurrar cuando me iba alejando. Suspiré y tomé aire varias veces para relajarme. Lo peor había acabado, ahora faltaba cumplir mi misión… olvidarlo.

Aceleré tallando las llantas en el asfalto, quería ver a Edward ¡Ya! Lo necesitaba… Es como si un vacio se acumulara en mí si no estaba con Roger y tenía que saciarlo lo antes posible.

Entre más pensaba tener a Edward rodeándome con sus brazos siempre los recuerdos regresaban a Roger… Mi mano tocó el colgante que me había regalado, me lo quité y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y aproveché también para quitarme la gruesa chaqueta que estaba impregnada del olor de Roy… su delicioso aroma a vainilla, canela y miel, junto con esencia de un bosque recién escarchado de gotas de lluvia, la frescura de la naturaleza combinado con flores y el toque del olor a ropa nueva recién guardada.

— Roger…—un susurró escapó de mis labios de forma prohibida. Agité mi cabeza para borrarlo de mis pensamientos ¡No más! Lucharía por ser feliz, muy feliz al lado de mi nueva familia, en compañía de Edward y mi amada hija… eso era todo lo que necesitaba ¡No más! No era necesario tener una piel caliente ni una sangre dulce para vivir con alegría, no claro que no… necesitaba cariño y amor…y sabía que Edward me lo daba a grandes cantidades, sin objeción…

— Edward…—otro murmullo escapó de nuevo de forma imprescindible pero a diferencia del otro, este logró formarme una sonrisa.

Estaba más que claro, nada ni nadie nos iba a separar…Estábamos hechos uno para el otro… hasta la eternidad.

En pocos minutos llegué a casa y corrí buscando a mi perfecto esposo, pero no estaba… Era extraño no encontrarlo, después recordé que tal vez estaría en la mansión junto con los demás.

Antes de volver a salir y dirigirme hacia allá, su Volvo llegó rápidamente y se estacionó de forma repentina.

Edward salió caminando despacio como todo un modelo pero con su cara de seriedad, eso no era buena señal. Avancé hasta él con una sonrisa tratando de contagiársela, pero no funciono, seguía con un semblante tenso y preocupado.

— Alice me dijo que ya venias, esperaba que fuera verdad y no se volviera a equivocar—su voz era algo resentida, lo cual también me preocupo… Y desde cuanto Alice se equivocaba en sus visiones conmigo.

— ¿Alice se equivocó? Pero…—

— Tuvo muchas visiones cuando estabas con…Roger—me interrumpió pronunciando su nombre con voz algo agria mientras buscaba algo en mis ojos— Ella te vio regresando hace 25 minutos, luego en 20 y de nuevo en 15… Pero fue hasta hace diez minutos cuanto tuvo una visión clara cuando te dirigías aquí…—su rostro se tornó desconcertado.

No me había dado cuenta cuantas veces había decidido alejarme cuando estaba con Roger, pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía, tal vez eso provocó las visiones… Pero eso significaba una cosa…

— Me estaban espiando—alcé la voz con desaprobación, eso dejaba claro porque Edward no estaba de un principio en casa, había ido con Alice para ver que estaba pasando con Roger y yo…

— No, solo quería saber… si ocurría algo malo que pudieras lamentar—habló dudoso mientras desviaba la vista… Era obvio que no se esperaba que me diera cuenta tan rápido.

— ¿Algo malo? ¿Para ti o para mí? —inquirí con disgusto, Edward siempre había respetado mi privacidad, ¿Porque ahora manipulaba a Alice para hacer eso?

— Para ambos… No me gusta que sufras por culpa de él, me hace tanto daño como a ti misma—sus ojos se entristecieron y el líquido dorado se congeló en uno más opaco casi sin vida. Me estremecí al verlo de esa forma…

— El no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que me hace… No tiene la culpa de lo que yo sufra—hablé sin pensar, pero en cuanto me escuché me di cuenta que no eran las palabras adecuadas… estaba defendiendo a Roger en vez de perdonar a Edward.

— Tienes razón… pero no debería intentar besarte cuando sabes que tienes esposo—su tono fue duro, no para mí sino para Roy. Alcé la vista asustada, sí había visto la intención de Roger entonces… ¿Acaso también había visto mi deseo de aceptar su beso tan siquiera por un instante?

Me dio miedo preguntar, me arrepentía tanto de los prohibidos pensamientos que había cruzado por mi mente en ese momento, tanto como acceder a su abrazo, cosa que seguro también estaba enterado.

— Perdón por todo…por hacerte pasar por esto, tú no deberías salir lastimado… Lo siento—solté un fuerte suspiro mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

— No tienes porque disculparte, yo me he ofrecido voluntariamente a permanecer contigo por siempre, porque te amo y eso jamás cambiara… Aun si algún día me quieres fuera de tu vida, lo haré, pero eso no significa que dejaré de amarte—una hermosa sonrisa surcó sus labios rojos mientras me abrazaba delicadamente.

— Edward… yo nunca te querré lejos de mí—murmuré correspondiendo a su abrazo con más fuerza que él.

— Pero si acaso tú deseas…—

— Que parte de NUNCA no entiendes… Nunca es nunca, Edward—me separé un poco para míralo fijamente a los ojos.

— Nunca digas nunca—sus ojos brillaron con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba, pero algo más me intrigó "_Nunca digas nunca_" él y Roger habían dicho esa misma frase este mismo día… _¿Casualidad o coincidencia?_... _¿O simplemente el destino?_

Dejé de pensar cuando un repentino beso se aventuró a mis labios, las pasionales caricias de Edward doblegaron mi autocontrol y me hicieron fundirme entre su cuerpo. Sentí mis rodillas temblar un poco y me tomó entre sus brazos como si se hubiera percatado de ello.

Corrió hasta llegar a nuestra habitación y me sentó en la orilla de la cama. Sus labios se separaron de mí lentamente y yo lo seguía con intenciones de no dejarlo alejarse, sus manos me detuvieron con delicadeza y se envaró con una traviesa sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora qué? —hablé algo desesperada moviendo mis dedos entre la colcha de la cama.

Edward siguió sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cama para quedar frente a frente.

— Es tarde y mañana salimos temprano… ¿Crees que nos alcancé ese tiempo?… —murmuró seductor con su conocida sonrisa, como podía ser tan despiadado al preguntarme eso y mirarme de esa forma, sabía que nunca me podía resistir ante esa clase de poderosas armas.

Asentí casi hipnotizada tomándolo por la camisa y lo acerqué para besarlo apasionadamente una vez más, pero antes de que se pudiera profundizar Edward se alejó riendo de repente dejándome con las ganas de un gran beso.

Me quejé mirándolo con indignación pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Sí quería jugar… entonces yo también lo haría.

Levante mi mano hasta su camisa y le quité rápidamente todos los botones sin piedad, dejando un par de leves sonidos de _"clic"_ en el suelo. Sonreí cuando su camisa dejó expuesto su fuerte torso a la vista. Con una sonrisa y sin despegar mi vista de sus ojos dorados, recorrí su suave piel con mis dedos… Edward cerró los ojos y tembló con un pequeño gruñido, al abrir sus ojos, estos estaban llenos de deseo y hambrientos de mí.

Me tomó por sorpresa que me arrojara encima pero sin recargarme su peso mientras me besaba intensamente sin dejar separarme ni un solo milímetro, sus manos me quemaba en todas partes donde tocaba… cuando me dejó respirar aprovechó para recorrer mi cuello. Entonces un poco de maldad se apodero de mí al recordar el pequeño juego que antes había hecho conmigo.

Lo empujé con fuerza necesaria para quedar encima de él y besarlo lentamente, Edward acariciaba mi espalda la cual iba bajando poco a poco hasta el inicio de mi pantalón pero en un rápido movimiento tomé sus manos y las alejé.

Sonriendo con diversión me levanté de él hasta parame sobre el suelo ante su mirada incrédula y mandíbula completamente abierta, alcé la ceja y me mordí el labio.

— Este juego si me gusta…—hablé conteniendo una carcajada por su rostro todavía sorprendido, le giñé el ojo mientras veía que se envaraba y avanzaba peligrosamente hasta mí como un león a su presa.

— Entonces juguemos de verdad—rió divinamente, mientras se quitaba completamente la camisa y desabrochaba su pantalón. Lo miré hechizada dado por hecho que ya no podía evadir una vez más sus infalibles métodos de seducir.

Me atrapó entre sus brazos con ansias pero sin olvidarse de la delicadeza, la ropa salió sobrando y se fue volando por los aires, los besos y caricias eran interminables, así supe que nadie perdería en esta batalla, ambos ganaríamos y saldríamos muy felices de aquí en un par de horas…

Descansaba plácidamente sobre el pecho de Edward mientras que él recorría con sus dedos mi espalda, ambos con una sonrisa tatuada en nuestros rostros, había sido una de las mejores veces en la que habíamos tenido relaciones, aunque siempre solía decir eso, eso no le quitaba el crédito…Edward era simplemente magnifico…

Estamos tan felices solo con nuestra compañía que nada parecía importar, pero la paz fue interrumpida por el molesto sonido del teléfono de Edward. Esperé a que contestara pero no lo hacía, en vez de eso comenzaba a besar mi cabeza y a juguetear con mi cabello que caían sobre mis hombros.

Timbró dos veces más y miré a Edward interrogante.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —pregunté mirando el celular moviéndose locamente sobre la madera del buro.

— Ya sé quién es… Aparte es un buen día para tener que escuchar su chillona voz y sus regaños—contestó sin borrar su sonrisa, y comprendí que la que llamaba era Alice.

Me estiré para alcanzar el teléfono que comenzaba a sonar de nuevo, Edward me abrazó haciendo un tierno puchero.

— Tal vez es algo importante—me excusé antes de atender la llamada.

—Hola Alice—saludé esperando a una voz feliz pero no fue así.

— ¡¿Como que Hola? ¡Tienen idea de qué hora es! ¡Si no se han enterado por hacer sus cochinadas, les informo que en solo una hora sale su vuelo a Paris! —los gritos histéricos de Alice me hicieron alejar un poco la bocina de mi sensible oído, miré alarmada a Edward para confirmar si era cierto lo que decía, éste movió su cabeza ante las palabras de su hermana de modo gracioso, lo cual me sacó una pequeña risa.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes Bella? ¡Esto no es ningún chiste! ¡Tienen que cambiarse ahora mismo y alistarse para salir al aeropuerto! ¡¿Entendiste? —gritó una vez más y tuve que ponerme seria pero Edward seguía arremedando a Alice con muchas muecas y gestos, lo cual no me hacia la tarea más fácil.

—Sí, está bien Alice… Si, ahora vamos…—contesté sin realmente prestarle atención, lo único que me entretenía era mirar a Edward en su actuación, aun haciendo tonterías se veía estupendamente perfecto y sumamente atractivo, su despeinado cabello rozando con la almohada y unos cuantos mechones caían ligeramente sobre su frente, moví mi mano para tocar su suavidad pero…

— ¡Dile a Edward que deje de imitarme! ¡Y préstame atención en vez de acariciarle el cabello! —me sobresalté al escucharla y me senté sujetando la sabana sobre mi cuerpo desnudo dejando de mirarlo por un momento.

— Ya te escuché Alice, en una hora sale el avión, no te preocupes estaremos en camino hacia allá en pocos minutos—continué tratando de tranquilizarla, una chica con sus maniáticas trampas y sensible humor podría llegar a ser una muy mala enemiga.

— Eso espero… ¡Ahora pásame a Edward! Necesito dejarle unas cosas bien claras—su voz sonó furiosa, le tendí rápidamente el teléfono a mi marido mientras yo me dirigía a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa rápidamente.

Pero antes de salir completamente de la habitación, logré escuchar los regaños de Alice.

— ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Si no fuera porque ya te vas y porque Bella te quiere tanto y yo la quiero a ella ¡Juro! ¡Que te hubiera torturado el resto de tu existencia por imitarme de esa forma tan ridícula! Así que tienes cinco minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, sino…—deje de escuchar y al siguiente segundo vi a Edward corriendo al otro baño a toda prisa y oí el agua caer ¿Con que lo habría amenazado Alice para que se apresurara?

Hice lo mismo con rapidez y nos alistamos por completo, en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en el auto plateado y dirigiéndonos a toda velocidad al aeropuerto de Vancouver.

Al llegar, ya todos estaban esperándonos, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Llegamos tomados de las manos con una sonrisa de disculpa marcada en nuestros rostros.

Antes de que pudiera pedir perdón por el retraso, Alice me interrumpió.

— Sí, sí, ya sabemos por qué llegaron tarde, ya no importa—habló mirándonos suspicaz.

—Eso les pasa por vivir la vida loca—rió Emmett de forma escandalosa haciendo de muchos turistas voltearan a vernos.

— ¿Qué es la vida loca? —preguntó Renesmee de forma inocente. Todos la miramos y luego a Emmett esperando su respuesta…bueno mejor dicho esperando que no la respondiera.

Emmett se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de mi hija y la miró de forma seria.

— Presta atención… Realmente no se le dice vida loca, a lo que me refiero es al sex—

— ¡Emmett! —todos gritamos al unísono para callarlo. Éste pareció asustarse por sus palabras y comprendió.

— Perdón, se me olvidaba que no entendería el significado de esa palabra todavía… ¡Entonces te explicaré como nace un bebe! Primero, una mujer y un hombre se...—

— ¡Emmett! —Grité una vez más antes que los demás, me acerqué hasta Renesmee y le tapé los oídos, aunque sé que de nada serviría, al menos quería indicarle que no tenía que escuchar— No mal influyas a mi hija con tus malas explicaciones libidinosas o te las veras conmigo—lo miré con desaprobación mientras tomaba la mano de mi pequeña hija y la alejaba de él.

— ¡Uy! Que delicada…—volví a mirarlo mal— Está bien, está bien, ya entendí—sonrió alegremente y me dio un gran abrazó.

— ¡Es hora! Ahora tienen que subir al avión, me costó mucho hacer que retrasaron un poco el vuelo, así que aprovéchenlo… luego me dan las gracias—habló Alice mientras nos dirigía hacia la puerta de acceso.

— ¿Y las maletas? —pregunté al no ver ninguna.

— Ya están en el avión…—sonrió la pequeña duende de forma misteriosa, como si estuviera planeando algo.

Era tiempo de las despedidas, no me gustaban mucho, pero de pronto sentí una incontrolable necesidad de hacerlo. Caminé hacia Alice primero y la abracé con fuerza.

— Te extrañaré… y no te preocupes, te compraré ese vestido que te gusta el cual no se cual es… pero te lo enviaré—hablé algo nostálgica.

— Bella, muchas gracias. En verdad espero que te diviertas y te olvides… de lo que te tengas que olvidar, pero menos de nosotros—sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Seguí con Emmett, el cual me recibió con un muy fuerte abrazo de oso.

— ¡Hermanita! Espero que tengas mucha acción en la torre Eiffel—bromeó alzándome del suelo.

— Claro Emmett, lo que tu digas…—hablé sarcástica yendo ahora con Esme que parecía querer llorar.

— Cuídate mucho, por favor… recuerda que ahora tú también eres mi hija—sollozó y la abracé con suma ternura para tranquilizarla.

— Muchas gracias Esme… Ten por seguro que estaré bien. Te extrañaré—continué para seguir con Jasper, me sentí un poco nerviosa, era raro abrazarlo pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo con todos.

Jasper fue gentil por enviarme olas de tranquilidad y optimismo mientras abría sus brazos. Lo abracé con menos ímpetu pero fue suficiente.

— Nos vemos Jasper, cuida a Alice—

— Tengo por seguro, cuídate tu también—respondió sereno mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

—Rosalie…—la abracé también, nuestra relación se había unido más desde que había nacido Renesmee y siempre le daría las gracias por ayudarme en ese momento tan difícil.

—Nos vemos Bella, cuida con tu vida a esta pequeña hermosura—rió acariciando el largo cabello ondulado de Renesmee, sabía que a ella también le costaba separarse de ella y le agradecía que hiciera todo lo posible por aceptarlo, asentí gustosa y caminé hacia Carlisle…

— Espero volver pronto—hablé antes de abrazarlo.

— Todo el tiempo que necesites, siempre te estaremos esperando Bella, te deseo mucha suerte—siempre escucharlo me hacía sentir segura y esta no era la excepción. Me separé mientras Edward y Renesmee también abrazaban y se despedían de todos.

Mi amado esposo y yo, tomamos una mano de nuestra hija y caminamos por el pasillo mientras sacudía mi mano libre en el aire.

— _Adiós_ a todos…—murmuré con un sentimiento a punto de explotar en mi pecho, era inexplicable pero sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, un miedo… _¿Pero de qué?_ No supe interpretarlo…

Subimos al avión sin dar marcha atrás, ahora tenía que seguir mirando hacia delante, esperando a que todo saliera como esperaba… pero… _¿Acaso todo saldría bien?_

**_

* * *

_**

_** ¡Gracias por terminar de leer! Es un honor para mí que consideren esta historia buena e interesante. Este viaje traera muchas consecuencias pero Roger seguirá con su participación :D una inesperada sorpresa ocurrirá... Ahora les pido una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar pero... oigan también tengo una vida ;) Y además estaba emocionada por ver los partidos de fútbol del mundial (solo donde participa mi país, los otros me aburren) y grité como una loca desquiciada ¡GOOL! Cuando MÉXICO le ganó a FRANCIA 2-0 :D lo siento, pero no me lo esperaba. **_

_**Ahora, si tienen un minuto libre, déjenme un review, ahora podré responderles con gusto :D Déjenme saber que tanto les gusto el capítulo para saber si tengo que mejorar o no. La escala es: **_

_**a) Un poco aburrido pero aceptable  
**_

_**b) Me gusta (a no, eso solo es en Facebook, ¡bueno que va! aquí también) **_

_**c) ¡Me encanto! :)**_

_**d) ¡Lo amé y hasta más! :D**_

**_¡Hay están! Eligé la que más se acerque a tus pensamientos y dale click aquí abajo de la pag. para mandar tu review :D ¡GRACIAS A TODS! TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO ANTES POSIBLE, DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS ^^ _  
**


	11. París

_**¡Hola gente bonita! :) Espero que estén muy bien y felices al igual que yo ^^ Quiero informarles que éste capítulo es algo más corto que los anteriores pero lo diferente es que no tiene tristezas, ni a nadie herido ni nada malo. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente será el unico (bueno casi) que será de esta manera, traté de ponerlo lo más color de rosa y más estilo Edward & Bella, lamentablemente el que sigue no será el más alegre ni bonito de todos :S **_

_**Los siguientes caps han dado vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, y por fin tendré un motivo para escribirlos, y espero hacerlo bien...Serán el clímax de la historia, espero y les guste mi loca imaginación. **_

_**¿REVIEWS? O LAMENTACIONES PORQUE VAMOS CONTRA ARGENTINA U.U ;) suerte a ambos... 8)**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**_

* * *

Mi amado esposo y yo, tomamos una mano de nuestra hija y caminamos por el pasillo mientras sacudía mi mano libre en el aire.

— _Adiós_ a todos…—murmuré con un sentimiento a punto de explotar en mi pecho, era inexplicable pero sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, un miedo… _¿Pero de qué?_ No supe interpretarlo…

Subimos al avión sin dar marcha atrás, ahora tenía que seguir mirando hacia delante, esperando a que todo saliera como esperaba… pero… _¿Acaso todo saldría bien?_

* * *

**París**

**

* * *

**

El vuelo despegó de manera tranquila, Renesmee venia en medio de nosotros cambiando constantemente los canales de la pequeña televisión de plasma que tenía enfrente en el respaldo de otro asiento. Alice se las había arreglado para conseguirnos un prestigioso vuelo en primera clase, me sentía un poco incomoda cuando las aeromozas nos ofrecían su ayuda cada vez que podían, obviamente queriendo llamar más la atención de Edward que la mía, me fascinaba cada vez que él las evadía educadamente y solo me miraba a mí.

Tal vez muchas pensaban que Edward y yo solo éramos hermanos o familiares cuidando a una pequeña niña de tres años. Ya que parecíamos demasiado jóvenes para poder tener una hija de esa edad. Lo que no sabían, era que éramos una hermosa familia.

Renesmee empezó a aburrirse y apagó la televisión de improviso haciendo un puchero y cruzando su bracitos.

Edward se dedicó a sonreír con ternura y empezaba a levantarse de su asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Edward me hizo una señal para ver a nuestra hija que miraba al piso algo decepcionada.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi amor? —le pregunté acariciando su hermoso cabello cobrizo. Ella no habló pero tocó mi mejilla con su mano. Un par de imágenes de muchos colores llegaron a mí, los recuerdos de Renesmee pensando que vería a los pájaros volando a nuestro alrededor, las nubes y un resplandeciente arcoíris.

Sonreí y miré a Edward que la tomaba para moverla al asiento en el que él estaba, la acomodó y levantó la delgada tapa que cubría la ventana.

— De aquí puedes ver como se ve todo desde arriba—se sentó a mi lado pasando un brazo a mi alrededor.

— ¡Las nubes! ¡Son muy blancas! —sus ojos chocolate brillaron y habló emocionada con su voz de ángel, acariciando con sus manos el plástico grueso que impedía que tocase esas cosas esponjosas.

— Tal vez no puedas ver las aves de cerca, pero luego veras a las personas como pequeñas hormigas—rió mi esposo plantándole un beso en su cabecita. Renesmee sonrió ahora feliz y entusiasmada viendo como pasaba el mundo y el mar ante sus curiosos ojos.

Pasaron las horas y Renesmee se había quedado dormida plácidamente en los brazos de su padre. Nosotros también tuvimos que fingir dormir, para no llamar la atención.

— Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a la ciudad de Paris. En unos minutos aterrizaremos. Que disfruten su estancia y gracias por viajar en esta aerolínea. Fue un placer acompañarlos, hasta pronto—se escuchó una voz grave en todo el avión.

Cuando bajamos de él, fuimos por nuestras maletas, ahí fue cuando me percaté que la mía era la más pequeña de todas, algo que me sorprendió un poco pero lo deje pasar. Tomamos un taxi para ver en qué hotel estaríamos hospedados, Edward fue el encargado en decirle al chofer nuestro destino, todo en francés… ¡Y qué francés! Su voz se escuchaba aun más sexy de lo esperado.

— ¿En qué hotel nos quedaremos? —le pregunté a Edward mientras mirábamos Renesmee y yo todo a nuestro alrededor, era tan fascinante.

— Alice ya se ocupo de eso…—murmuró con una sonrisa enigmática.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué Alice? Dios… no quiero saber que nos espera…—me quejé cerrando los ojos por un momento, esa chiquilla siempre estaba a un paso delante de nosotros y siempre hacia lo que ella creía conveniente, solo esperaba que no fuera mucha tortura.

— Eso mismo pensaba yo… pero esta vez se lucio, lo pensó muy bien—la alagó con ojos destellantes…esperen… ¿La alagó? ¡Esto era algo nuevo!

— ¿Qué se supone que es lo bueno? —hablé rápidamente y muy curiosa. Aunque Alice era muy entrometida, en el buen sentido, siempre todas las cosas que planeaba misteriosamente salían espectaculares y siempre terminaba agradeciéndole infinitamente. Y sabía que esta no sería la excepción.

— El hotel es lo mejor—su dentadura perfecta salió a flote con suma felicidad. Bueno supongo que el hotel debe ser lindo, pero no sabía que un simple lugar para hospedarse pudiera poner tan eufórico a Edward… ¿Debía de haber algo oculto detrás de todo esto? Me mató la curiosidad.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese glorioso hotel? —pregunté clavando mi mirada en sus ojos, estos volvieron a brillar con emoción.

— Le Meurice—su acento francés me derritió en forma inesperada tanto que ni siquiera presté atención al nombre. Después de unos segundos, salí de mi trance.

— Le ¿Qué? —pregunté algo desorientada, él rió encantadoramente y beso delicadamente mis labios. Renesmee que nuevamente se encontraba en medio de nosotros comenzó a reír silenciosamente. Nos separamos antes de que nos emocionáramos demasiado y nos pudiéramos bajar a toda prisa del taxi y meternos en cualquier habitación disponible.

— Te encantará, te lo aseguro—me giño el ojo con discreción sin ocultar su alegría.

— Eso espero que no sea muy costoso…—murmuré por lo bajo mirando a Renesmee que seguía con su vista todo lo que le llamaba la atención. Escuché una risa nerviosa por parte de mi marido, volví mi vista hacia él pero ahora miraba hacia el frente evadiéndome.

Pasamos cerca de un larguísimo parque rodeado de una alta cerca color negro y muchos árboles de forma cuadrada adornándolo aun más, una hermosa fuente de agua se alcanzaba a asomar por los huecos de estos, además de una rueda de la fortuna. Seguimos avanzando por toda la calle, evitando mirar demasiado a las personas que caminaban en la acera. Nos topamos al lado derecho con unas grandísima edificaciones estilo antiguo pero contemporáneo, por un momento pensé que era un monumento histórico pero a la vez se veía muy lujoso. Dejé de mirarlo mientras ponía mi vista al frente…

De pronto el conductor del taxi se detuvo enfrente de la gran construcción. Habló rápidamente algo que no entendí y Edward asintió con gusto para luego salir del taxi. Lo seguí tomando la mano de Renesmee.

— ¿Por qué nos bajamos aquí? —le pregunté mientras veía como el señor abría la cajuela el taxi para sacar nuestras maletas y Edward le ayudaba antes de que le diera una gran cantidad de dinero.

— Llegamos—habló sonriendo moviendo su cabeza para que lo siguiera.

— ¿Es aquí el famoso lugar?… no es tan especi…—me callé de repente cuando entramos en el hotel. Mi boca se abrió conforme veía a mí alrededor. Era un lugar precioso, de pronto me sentía como una mujer con un ostentoso vestido arriba de un ceñido corset haciendo resaltar mi figura y un enorme sombrero con una pluma azul encima, era como si estuviera en un lugar de muchos años atrás.

— Por dios…es hermoso…me siento como si estuviera en el siglo XIX—susurré mirando embobada el decorado de lobby. Era lujoso sin perder el estilo que lo caracterizaba, muchos candelabros colgaban del techo con un brillo espectacular, parecían estar forrados de oro y otros diamantes.

— Que bonito—Renesmee habló señalando las variadas esculturas y los distintos cuadros de pintura. Todo lo que miras aquí era arte pura.

—De hecho fue construido en 1835, han hecho muchos cambios y remodelaciones desde la última vez que estuve aquí… No sabía que todavía seguía en pie, Alice lo averiguo, sabía que nos encantaría, es como volver al pasado…—habló casi para sí mismo pero fue entonces que comprendí el entusiasmo de Edward por llegar.

— ¿Estuviste aquí? ¿Cuándo fue? —pregunté mientras nos acercábamos a la recepción, muchas miradas poco disimuladas se posaban en nosotros pero las ignoramos fácilmente.

— La primera vez fue hace 68 años…—murmuró con la mirada perdida y con expresión algo ausente, de pronto sus ojos expresaron algo de tristeza—Recuerdo que viene aquí por un tiempo porque no toleraba la dieta que tenia Carlisle, solo animales…—bufó ironizado—No me acostumbraba a eso, por eso decidí irme a emprender una vida nómada, viajando y…—me miró juntando sus cejas esperando mi reacción—Cazando gente "mala", esas fueron las veces que probé sangre humana—sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome, me llegó una duda de repente.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? —pregunté a la deriva sorprendiendo a Edward.

— A veces sí…a veces no. Cazaba tipos que dañaban a más personas, sino los hubiera matado primero ellos hubieran seguido haciéndolo, eran criminales…—se detuvo cuando me miró algo temerosa… _¿Sería yo capaz de matar a Roger solo porque había hecho unas cuantas cosas malas?_ Yo no quería jugar a ser Dios, y juzgar quien merecía vivir o quién no. No podía decir _"Tu vives, tu vives, tu vives, ¡TU MUERES!" _No me creía capaz de hacerlo… No con pocos motivos.

—Pero eso se acabo hace muchos años… La última vez que vine fue en 1964—mi cerebro hizo las cuentas al instante, era cuando se suponía que todos los Cullen están juntos—Quería alejarme un tiempo de mi familia, cada uno de ellos tenían una pareja a la cual amar…menos yo. Estuve sólo por tanto años, varias veces tuve que apartarme para no sentirme tan desdichado y evitar las miradas de pena de mi familia… pero eso cambio desde que te conocí—me miró con infinito amor, le sonreí y me paré de puntitas para darle un corto beso.

— Olvida los malos momentos del pasado, ahora estoy contigo y lo estaré por muchos, muchos años más—murmuré mientras nos mirábamos mutuamente.

Renesmee se había quedado muy quieta, sin siquiera moverse para no interrumpirnos. Pero fue la recepcionista quien lo hizo, lamentablemente. Edward se giró y habló para pedir nuestras habitaciones. Lo único que alcancé a diferenciar fue cuando él dijo _"Edward Cullen"_ de una manera muy exquisita y luego a la mujer dijo algo de _"Belle Etoile Royal Suite"_

Le tendió unas largas llaves y le sonrió coquetamente. Gruñí por lo bajo mientras ella se despedía mirando a Edward de arriba a abajo cuando se giró para vernos.

— Peut-être que je fais une visite, Candy Man—susurró la recepcionista con lujuria ¡Había entendido la última parte! pero _¿Qué significaba lo demás?_ No me dio muy buena impresión y me acomodé aun lado de MI Edward y lo abracé por la cintura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el elevador procuré bajar un poco más mi mano hasta la tela de su pantalón para que ella lo viera, dejando claro que TODO eso… era mío.

Edward presionó el botón para el séptimo piso, el último de todos. Me emocioné por poder ver todo el esplendor de la cuidad desde la última planta. Llegamos a la habitación y nuevamente mi boca de abrió por sorpresa.

— ¡Wow!—gritó Renesmee con fascinación, casi no fui consciente cuando mi hija se fue corriendo para ver cada rincón del lugar.

— Esto es…—

— Hermoso—continuó Edward por mí dejando las maletas en la sala.

— De hecho iba a decir demasiado grande… pero obviamente es hermoso—fui caminando hasta llegar a la habitación que creía que seria para Edward y yo… Miré la espaciosa cama con un fino dosel arriba de ella con tonos grises, dorados y azul pálido, dándole un toque más elegante. Además desde la ventana ofrecia una vista inolvidable de París.

— Que impresionante es la Torre Eiffel—murmuré abriendo la ventana y saliendo a la gigantesca terraza, todo París se podía observar desde aquí.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome por la espalda y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Sí que lo es… pero espera que llegué la noche y lo será aun más—murmuró en mi oído sacándome un suspiro, ahora no sabía si estaba hablando de la Torre o de nosotros…

— Mira, desde aquí también se puede ver el Musée d'Orsay, Grand Palais, la Plaza de la Concordia, el Arco de Triunfo, la Ópera Garnier y el Sacré Coeur… —rió mientras señalaba los lugares, refunfuñé y me crucé de brazos.

— Deja de presumir tu conocimiento… y tu acento francés—hice un mohín girándome para verlo sonreír de lado, cosa que me deslumbraba cada vez que lo hacía… _Maldita sea…es tan perfecto._

— ¿Por qué? No lo hago bien—habló inocentemente pegándome más a él.

— No voy a aumentar tu ego diciéndote que si—alcé la ceja y acariciando su suave cabello.

— Está bien… entonces tendré que sustituir mi acento por otra cosa—rió con sospecha.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestioné curiosa juntando las cejas. Edward agrando aun más su sonrisa y susurró.

— Un beso francés…—no pude responder porque de un segundo a otro mis labios y mi lengua estaban ocupados con los de Edward moviéndose a un ritmo desenfrenado. Luego de un minuto, rompí el beso al recordar algo…

— ¡Renesmee! ¿Dónde está? —pregunté algo alterada, pero de nuevo sus besos me apaciguaron.

— Está mirando su habitación y todo lo que le llamé la atención—contestó llevándome de la mano adentro. Me tendió un teléfono inalámbrico.

— Seguro que quieren saber que estamos bien—comentó sentándose en un sillón sin dejarme de mirar.

— ¡Oh es cierto! Tengo que llamarlos—recordé que tenía que avisarles y por supuesto… ¡darle las gracias a Alice! El timbre sonó una vez y se escuchó su voz de triunfo.

— ¡Hola Bella! Ya sé a qué llamaste, pero es mucho más emocionante escucharte decirlo personalmente—continuó riendo con su autoestima hasta los cielos. Suspiré derrotada y hablé.

— Tienes razón… ¡Alice eres una diosa! Perdón por las veces que he dudado de ti, pero te aseguro que ya no lo haré, este lugar es maravilloso, esta vez te luciste—sabia que esta declaración subiría su ego hasta el infinito y nuevamente pensaría que nunca se equivocaba y que era la mejor de todas… Y obviamente lo era.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sabía que les encantaría a los tres! Pero todavía hay más…—una pequeña risita macabra me sonó muy sospechosa.

— ¿Qué es…?—dudé en preguntar, aunque al principio todas sus ideas me parecían horribles, pero después misteriosamente o alguna clase de magia que producía Alice me hacía que terminara gustándome.

— Mejor revisa tu maleta, les deje varias instrucciones... ¡Nos vemos Bella! ¡Que se diviertan mucho! ¡Recuerda que los quiero! —seguido de eso colgó. Miré el auricular con desconfianza.

Sin embargo, me moví rápidamente en busca de mi maleta, sentí a Edward siguiéndome pero a paso lento reteniendo sus risas.

Tomé la mía que estaba en la espaciosa sala y la abrí viendo solamente un conjunto de noche azul y lo demás era de pura lencería.

— ¡No puede ser! —grité incrédula, no creía que Alice habría pasado desapercibido esto, todo era un plan con maña. Mis ojos percibieron un trozo de color blanco a un lado de todas estas llamativas prendas, lo tomé… era una hoja de papel y sobre ella tenía escrito algo con la letra hermosa y elegante de Alice.

_Bella_

_Sabía que no irías de compras sin motivo alguno, entonces te di uno muy grande… ¡Necesitas ropa!_

_Te dejé un conjunto que le fascinara a Edward para que tengan una hermosa velada en el restaurant La Tour d'Argent, ya les reservé los lugares así que tienen que ir. Mañana iras a comprar lo que necesites, aquí abajo tienes la ubicación de unas tiendas exclusivas y además agregué los lugares turísticos a los cuales pueden ir, seguro les fascinará igual que el hotel._

_Los queremos y ya los extrañamos._

_Alice_

_P.D.: Dale un abrazo y un beso a Nessie de mi parte._

Terminé de leer y doblé la hoja con una sonrisa con la cara. Ella siempre pendiente de todo, nunca dejaba un cabo suelto.

— Ahora que hizo esa pequeña duende—preguntó Edward abrazándome por la espalda, le entregué la carta y la leyó en menos de dos segundos y empezó a reír musicalmente.

— Supongo que no me sorprende—agregué girándome para besarlo despacio.

— Ya nada me sorprende viniendo de ella—sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. En ese momento entró Renesmee corriendo y brincó hacia nosotros, la sostuvimos en nuestros brazos sin dificultades. Le planté un suave beso en la mejilla y pasó sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¡Mami, mi habitación es…!—de detuvo antes de terminar y me miró buscando la palabra correcta, pasó unos dedos por cabeza y sonrió como los ángeles— ¡Es perfecta! Me gusta mucho este lugar—ambos reímos contemplando a el fruto de nuestro amor.

— Me alegra te haya gustado…Por cierto, Alice te manda un beso y un abrazo—mi hija sonrió feliz de que la recordaran.

Lo siguiente fue cambiarme con lo único que tenía en mi maleta que me cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo y alistarnos para ir a cenar. Alice nuevamente tenía razón, vi a Edward abrir mucho los ojos cuando me vio en el vestido strapless azul.

Fuimos a cenar, de ahí caminar por la noche y regresamos cuando Renesmee tenía sueño, así fueron las últimas dos semanas que estuvimos en Paris, Edward y yo teníamos suficiente tiempo para estar en privado, luego salíamos los tres juntos a visitar las zonas turísticas que nos había dicho Alice… todas eran cosas maravillosas, lugares que siempre quedarían plasmadas en mi mente para toda la eternidad… y sobre todo eran unas de las más felices.

Todo lo que algún día soñé sobre tener una familia, un esposo e hijos, viajar y ser felices, ahora estaba más que claro que ese sueño está más que cumplido.

Edward, el único ser que antes sin él no podía vivir, el que me robaba los suspiros, se colaba en mis sueños y aprisionaba mi corazón… mi único y ultimo amor… estaba aquí…estaba conmigo.

Renesmee… mi preciosa hija, que amé cuando estaba en mi vientre y amé aun más cuando vi sus/mis ojos por primera vez… y la amaré todavía más entre más trascurra el tiempo. Ella aquí… aquí a mi lado.

Las dos personas que más amaba en mi eternidad, se volvían mi razón de existir, no había nada más en este momento, nada de penas, nada de preocupaciones ni miedos… absolutamente nada que me borrara la sonrisa del rostro.

Era feliz, sin duda alguna… solo nosotros tres… juntos, PARA SIEMPRE.

* * *

**_Como les dije, lleno de romanticismo y melosidad, o tal vez me pareció eso a mí O.o (Bueno, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribír tantas cosas felices sin que pase algo dramático) "¡QUEEN OF MELODRAMA!" \m/_**

**_Me tarde en escribir este capítulo no porque no tuviera imaginación, sino porque las cosas que puse son verdaderas (algunas) un poco del pasado de Edward (complementado por mí), el hotel, los lugares, son verídicos. Y estuve investigando y sacando demasiada información en Google por todo un día (¡I love you Google! :D) y entrando a no sé cuantas páginas y peleandome contra Google Earth para hallar el hotel y describír el transcurso... ¡uuff! Fue cansado, pero si no les gusto mucho el cap. pues al menos denme crédito por el esfuerzo ^^ Ya que nunca me ha gustado escribír las cosas a la deriva, cada cosa tiene su porqué, y hay casos en donde tengo que realizar un calendario para ver trancurrir los días, pero este realmente no es el caso. _**

**_Así que les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un COMENTARIO, por favor. No los presionaré ni mucho menos, solo quiero saber a cuants de ustedes les gusta esta historia, porque es abrumadora la diferencia de reviews y visitantes, y aun mas de los hits... _**

**_¡GRACIAS A TODS USTEDES POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC! :D _**

**_P.D: Las fotos de los lugares del hotel están en mi perfil, si quieren verlas ¡ENTREN! :)  
_**

**_Actualizo rápido.  
_**


	12. Vivir o morir

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora sí actualicé más rápido, ya que estaba muy inspirada y no pude soportar para escribir :D Solo que... Les advierto de una vez que este no es un capítulo feliz u.u y los próximos serán más o menos iguales, y como algunas se han dado cuenta, Bella no se ha acordado de Roger por ningún momento :O y por eso no lo puse para que ustedes también se olvidaran un poco de él x) porque lo que sigue estará bueno :D _**

**_LEAN POR FAVOR! UN COMENTARIO, REVIEW, COMMENTAIRE, KOMMENTAR, COMMENTO... COMO SEA ;) PERO OJALA ME ENVIEN EL SUYO ^^_**

* * *

Edward, el único ser que antes sin él no podía vivir, el que me robaba los suspiros, se colaba en mis sueños y aprisionaba mi corazón… mi único y último amor… estaba aquí…estaba conmigo.

Renesmee… mi preciosa hija, que amé cuando estaba en mi vientre y amé aun más cuando vi sus/mis ojos por primera vez… y la amaré todavía más entre más trascurra el tiempo. Ella aquí… aquí a mi lado.

Las dos personas que más amaba en mi eternidad, se volvían mi razón de existir, no había nada más en este momento, nada de penas, nada de preocupaciones ni miedos… absolutamente nada que me borrara la sonrisa del rostro.

Era feliz, sin duda alguna… solo nosotros tres… juntos, PARA SIEMPRE.

* * *

**Vivir o morir**

**

* * *

**

Habíamos estado 15 días en París y no podía estar todo más perfecto. Como Alice había predicho, había comprado una gran cantidad de ropa "a la moda" como decía ella el día siguiente que habíamos llegado y le había enviado su conjunto otoñal que según ella había visto que le mandaba, tal vez era simple placebo o pura superstición el hecho que todo eso se cumplía.

Habíamos decidido salir a pasear a un parque cercano, ya que Renesmee insistía en querer ver a los animales que rodeaban la zona. El cielo se veía nublado, parecía que no saldría el sol durante en día y el viento atraía una brisa fresca. Cuando llegamos al parque, son sorprendimos un poco que hubiera mucha gente, más de la acostumbrada. Había parejas un poco más alejadas de las demás resguardándose detrás de los árboles para tener un poco de mayor privacidad, muchos niños jugando con sus perros y con las palomas que buscaban un poco de comida que lanzaban las personas al suelo, y otras simplemente sentadas viendo el cielo buscando sí alguna gota de lluvia caía en su rostro.

Lo bueno es que habíamos ido a cazar a un bosque distanciado hace unos dos días y me sentía segura de no dejarme llevar por nadie. Caminamos buscando un lugar más solitario pero no por eso menos lindo entre algunas miradas lujuriosas, sorprendidas e inquisidoras, encontramos un sitio perfecto, colocado en medio de dos grandes árboles.

Nos sentamos juntos pero un perro pequeño de raza Beagle llamó la atención de Renesmee y fue tras de él.

— ¡Renesmee!—la llamé antes de que fuera capaz de hacer algo malo con el cachorro. Se volteó y me miró curiosa—No le hagas daño… y no te vayas lejos—le susurré y ella me escuchó a la perfección.

— Si, ya se mamá. Solo lo quiero tocar—murmuró con una sonrisa de felicidad, avanzó hasta el perrito y esté se alejo rápidamente temiéndole.

Arrugué el ceño con preocupación mirando que Renesmee seguía intentando convencer el cachorro para que se acercara, prometiéndole que no le haría daño. Edward me abrazó con dulzura mientras me besaba la mejilla

— Tranquila Bella, estará bien—susurró con su aliento golpeando el lado de mi rostro, respiré su aroma y como si fuera magia sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

— Ven perrito, ven. No te haré nada, ven—seguía llamando nuestra hija que se encontraba en cuclillas mientras movía sus dedos enfrente de él, el cual tenía el rabo entre las patas, denotando el terror que sentía.

— Se va decepcionar al saber que le tiene miedo—hablé casi para mí misma sintiéndome un poco culpable, aunque lo intentáramos nuestra hija una tendría una vida normal como cualquiera, todos los animales se alejaban de nosotros porque podían sentir que éramos los cazadores y ellos las presas, tenían instinto de supervivencia, eso me hizo recordar a Roger… un dolor en mi garganta se hizo presente pero rápidamente fue borrado al escuchar un ladrido.

Alcé la cabeza a toda prisa y vi a Renesmee sentada en el suelo con la vista clavada en el césped, se veía triste y decepcionada como predecía.

— Lo sabia—susurré mientras intentaba levantarme para traerla con nosotros pero la mano de Edward me detuvo.

— Espera un poco más…—agregó con la mirada muy interesada en el cachorro. Lo miré y éste miraba a Renesmee fijamente como si se estuviera preguntando si acercarse o no. Dio un paso hacia delante pero mi hija no se movió, pareció esto ayudarle al canino y se acercó hasta ella para empezar a lamberle la mano.

Una sonrisa automática se puso en mi rostro junto con mi esposo y mi hija.

— Perrito bonito, vez, te dije que no te haría daño—siguió Renesmee acariciando con mucho cuidado el pelaje de éste mientras agitaba la cola con alegría.

— Vez, nada ni nadie se resiste a esa mirada—rió Edward acariciando mi cabello.

— Tienes toda la razón—concordé mirando alucinada como jugaban los dos.

Otra silueta que se acercaba a Renesmee llamó mi atención, lo miré pero solo era un niño de unos seis años que miraba al perro y a Renesmee continuamente.

— Hola—saludo con su hermosa voz primero mi hija la cual acariciaba la pancita de cachorro.

— Hola—respondió un poco extrañado el niño con el ceño fruncido, era extraño que hablara nuestro idioma, ya que nos encontrábamos en París, se suponía que todos hablaban francés—El es mi perro, se llama Tommy—continuó sentándose enfrente de Renesmee, lo cual me sorprendió un poco al igual que Edward.

— Tommy es un nombre bonito, le queda bien—lo señaló mientras ponía un linda sonrisa. Era obvio que Renesmee pensaba y razonaba mucho mejor que el niño que estaba enfrente de ella.

— Si… tú también debes tener un nombre bonito porque tú eres bonita—agregó sin pena alguna, Edward y yo nos miramos mutuamente con el ceño fruncido y pusimos más atención a la plática.

— Gracias, me llamo…—se detuvo para bajar la vista y mordió levemente su labio, como lo hacía yo cuando estaba nerviosa, por un momento me sentí terrible al pensar que no le gustaba el nombre que le había puesto y se avergonzaba de él pero me calmé al escucharla hablar orgullosa después—Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Cullen, mucho gusto… ¿Tu cómo te llamas? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza.

— Jonathan Samuel Russel—lo pronunció como si estuviera respondiéndole a la maestra de su escuela—Mi mamá, mi papá y yo vinimos porque queríamos vacaciones, mi mamá está embarazada—habló con la inocencia que los caracterizaban, los niños hablaban y hablaban cosas que a veces ni les preguntaban— ¿Dónde están tus papas?—

— Ahí están—nos señalo Renesmee rápidamente con una sonrisa, reí mientras abrazaba a Edward más fuerte.

— ¡Uuhh! Esta parece que salen en la tele—comentó con una risotada.

Así continuó todo el medio día y un poco de la tarde hasta que el nuevo amiguito de Renesmee se fue con su cachorro Tommy. No nos dimos cuenta que poco a poco las nubes se iban disipando con los minutos que pasaban, y fuimos a caminar cerca del centro.

Íbamos tomados de las manos los tres y tan concentrados en seguir cada uno al lado del otro que no nos fijamos que algunas personas empezaban a mirarnos más insistentes y poco a poco el calor iba aumentando.

Edward y yo nos miramos de nuevo y la angustia cruzó nuestros ojos, los rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse por las nubes, aunque todavía eran débiles nuestra piel se reflejaban en ellos y brillaba con escases, aunque por supuesto, ningún humano lo hacía y eso atraía las miradas de la gente.

Con toda la velocidad humana que pudimos corrimos hacia dentro de un establecimiento de no sé qué cosa y nos ocultamos del sol, el cielo ahora se veía más que despejado y las calles estaban más que iluminadas.

—Maldición, ni siquiera me di cuenta que el sol había salido—se quejó Edward en un gruñido. Asentí nerviosa mientras la gente que nos había visto caminando se asomaba discretamente por las ventanas.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora—agregué mirando al cielo—Llévate a Renesmee al hotel lo más pronto posible, yo llamaré a Alice para que nos diga cuanto tiempo estará así el clima—continué esperando la protesta de Edward pero insistí antes que hablara—Por favor Edward, corre sin que nadie te vea… ¡Ahora!—hablé alto para el oído de los vampiros mientras veía como una nube ocultaba el sol por un momento.

— No tardes, te espero en el hotel—me besó en un instante y tomó la mano de Renesmee y salió con un gruñido de frustración para buscar un lugar solitario y salir disparado hacia el hotel sin ser visto.

Ignoré las miradas de curiosidad hacia mí y me dispuse a marcar el número de Alice… Esperé a que sonara pero nadie contesto. Marqué nuevamente tratando de no mostrar mi nerviosismo, sonó cuatro veces pero no se escuchó ninguna voz del otro lado. Gruñí desesperada, algo andaba mal en Vancouver, no era para nada normal que Alice no contestara su teléfono.

Un intento de escusa se me vino a la mente, tal vez mi celular no era capaz de marcar desde aquí estando en otro continente y era inútil utilizarlo. Caminé hacia un teléfono que había en la tienda.

— Disculpe ¿Lo puedo utilizar? —pregunté deprisa mirando a un señor mayor de anteojos detrás del vestíbulo, éste asintió con calma, parecía que no me había escuchado con claridad y simplemente respondió a unos simples murmullos, no me intereso en ese momento y marqué de nuevo.

Nadie contestaba…

Ahora si me preocupé, intente una vez más pero fue inútil. Dejé una gran cantidad de dinero al señor y salí de la tienda ocultándome siempre por la sombra y cubriendo mi rostro con mi antebrazo.

Antes de salir corriendo hacia el hotel donde me esperaba Edward y Renesmee, mi teléfono vibró en mi pantalón. Un suspiro salió de mi pecho con alivio, seguro seria Alice devolviéndome la llamada, lo saqué rápidamente y vi el nombre de quien llamaba, era Edward…

Seguro estaría desesperado por qué no había llegado aun, contesté hablando deprisa.

— Edward, ya voy en camino, me tarde porque Alice no me…—

— Hola, Bella—mi cuerpo se tensó de improviso al escuchar esa voz, el terror me invadió por completo y solté un jadeo de incredulidad… _No, no, ¡no! ¡NO! ¡NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO ESTO! _

—Jane…—un débil murmuro salió sin pensarlo _¿Por qué Jane tenía el teléfono de Edward? ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Dónde estaba Renesmee? ¿Qué hacían lo Vulturis aquí? _Las preguntas más esenciales cruzaron por mi mente sin obtener una respuesta clara.

— Seguro te estarás preguntando dónde está Edward y la pequeña hibrida—habló con gracia y gruñí con fuerza apretando los dientes. Mi mano temblaba pero no quería destrozar el único medio que tenía para saber donde estaban—Nos los acabamos de llevar a Volterra, así que te sugiero que tu también vengas, antes de que—

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño! ¡A ninguno! Sino…—

— ¿Sino qué? Ellos sin ti no tienen protección, no me provoques o de otra forma los dos sufrirán por tu culpa—su voz sonó severa, no podía imaginar la situación, Jane con sus temibles ojos rojos pensando en el dolor junto cuando miraba a Edward…a Renesmee…

— ¡No! ¡No, por favor! Te lo suplico, no les hagas daño…Por favor—sollocé al ver la escena en mi mente, dolía demasiado, Edward, mi pequeña e inocente hija… _¡¿PORQUE?_

— Date prisa, Aro quiere hablar contigo, llega antes de que sea mañana. Si no llegas, los mataremos a ambos—

—¡NOO! —grité pero ya había colgado. El dolor en mi pecho era desgarrador, tan agonizante que casi no podía respirar. Lloraba sin lagrimas mientras corría al aeropuerto y me subía al primer avión disponible, no me importo las miradas preocupadas que se dirigían a mí, solo quería llegar con ellos, abrazar y besar a mi hija, saber que Edward estaba bien… Si fuera de otra forma, no sabría qué hacer, morir era lo único que se me venía a la mente, sabia sin duda que Jane y los demás lo haría con gusto y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Llegué a las 7 de la noche al aeropuerto de Roma, Italia. Tomé un taxi que me llevará hasta Volterra, fueron tres horas de transcurso y cada segundo que pasaba se me hacia eterno.

Cuando llegué corrí hasta aquel lugar en donde me había reencontrado con Edward hace algún tiempo, según mis recuerdos humanos. Quedaba poco tiempo y me empezaba a desesperar, no sabía cómo seguir, trataba de recordar el camino a su castillo pero todo era tan borroso.

Sentí mis piernas tambalearse sin motivo, o tal vez era el pánico. Respiré hondo para encontrar un rastro de un olor conocido, pero en vez de eso, me encontré con otro diferente. Giré a velocidad desconocida y vi frente a frente a Demetri junto con Félix.

— ¿Dónde están? —pregunté inmediatamente antes de que hablaran o dijeran algo amenazador que flaquera mis esperanzas.

— En nuestro castillo, síguenos—habló Demetri mientras se giraba haciendo que su capa grisácea se moviera en la oscuridad. Los seguí sin protestar, esperaba que solo fuera alguna advertencia que nos hiciera Aro y solamente eso, luego que nos dejara ir. Aunque en cierto modo, lo dudaba. Como habían dicho _"No daban segundas oportunidades"_

Nos adentramos en los largos y oscuros pasillos, aunque ya podía ver claramente no dejaba de tener demasiada incertidumbre. Nos abrimos paso entre las enormes puertas y entramos a su guarida, en el vestíbulo se encontraba una humana como recepcionista, ya no estaba la anterior, aunque no lograba recordar los rasgos de su rostro suponía que no debía ser la misma, esta tenía cerca de unos 21 años y parecía ser una persona sociable y amable.

— Buenas noches—saludo con una sonrisa. La ignoré y seguí mi camino. De nuevo traspasamos dos puertas más y fue cuando los vi…

Los Vulturis, rodeando la gran sala. Todos me traspasaron con la mirada cuando me vieron en escena. Aro, Cayo y Marco, liderando el frente, a los costado Jane, Alec y se les unía Demetri y Félix.

— Bienvenida Isabella, llegas temprano—habló Aro con voz apacible, lo miré mal y busqué con la mirada a Edward y a Renesmee, pero no estaban, por un momento pensé que todo era una trampa, tal vez Jane había robado el teléfono de Edward y había fingido todo esto.

— Ellos están bien, todavía. Tranquila Bella—continuó mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia mí con tanta sutileza que parecía flotar en el aire en vez de que sus pies tocaran el suelo—Es un gusto volver a verte, había olvidado que la inmortalidad te quedaba como anillo al dedo—sonrió abiertamente mostrando su dentadura perfecta, que combinaba con su piel de granito.

— ¿Donde está Edward y mi hija? Quiero verlos—ignoré sus palabras y dejé de mirarlo. Estaba impaciente, necesitaba saber que estaban bien.

— Tan terca como siempre—chasqueó su lengua mientras cruzaba sus manos— Pero está bien… Tráiganlos—soltó la orden al aire y nuevamente Félix y Demetri se movieron de sus lugares, caminaron a paso elegante y con suavidad hacia una puerta escondida en la pared.

Mi cara se iluminó al ver salir a Edward, mí amado esposo de aquel lugar, me miraba preocupado, luego salió Renesmee con la misma expresión de su padre. El alivio y la tensión que sentía en ese momento eran indescriptibles, por un lado estaban a salvo, pero por el otro, Félix le pisaba los talones a Edward sin intensiones de dejarlo ir y Demetri mantenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Renesmee. Intenté moverme hacia ellos pero un ataque de Jane me mantuvo a raya aun cuando no podía hacerme daño, sentía su intención, Alec se acomodó cerca de mí para que no avanzara ningún paso más.

— Bella…—intento hablarme Edward pero fue silenciado por Cayo.

— Era mejor que no hables Edward—inquirió mirándome fijamente.

Quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que tanto lo amaba, pero no podía hacerlo mientras los guardianes de Aro los aprisionaban. Miré a Renesmee que tenia la mirada en el suelo, tenía aun más miedo que le hicieran algo a ella.

— Renesmee…—la llamé para que alzara la cabeza, quería ver sus ojos y asegurarme que no le habían hecho nada, pero no lo hizo—Hija…—nada aun— ¡Nessie!—alcé un poco la voz y fue cuando me miró con los ojos humedecidos, me aterré.

—Cariño ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? —di un paso hacia delante pero el brazo de Alec me detuvo y me hizo retroceder. Miré con urgencia a mi hija que solo asintió una vez y negó la otra, dándome las dos respuestas.

— Todo estará bien, te lo prometo…tranquila mi amor—susurré muy despacio aunque sabía que todos lograban escucharme claramente.

— Nada está bien, volvieron a romper las reglas—interrumpió Jane con tono agrio.

— Jane, querida. Esa no es la forma de arruinar el momento más conmovedor—continuó Aro dando un paso más hacia mí, bloqueando mi vista de Renesmee— Pero…lamento informarte que lo que dice Jane es cierto—

— ¿Pero que hicimos? —pregunté incrédula_, ¿Ahora que habíamos hecho?_ Ellos solo buscaban excusas para hacernos miserables y que nos diéramos cuenta que todavía mantenían el poder.

— Se expusieron ante la vista de los humanos, se dejaron ver ante el sol y eso es una amenaza para mantener oculta nuestra existencia—ahora fue Marco quien continuó con su usual cara de aburrimiento. Lo miré incrédula y seguí con Edward buscando una explicación, ¡Acaso todo esto se remontaba a esta simple tarde! _¿Cómo es que se habían enterado ante de capturar a Edward? _

—Nos estaban vigilando, están viendo nuestros movimientos para ver si cometíamos algún pequeño error y eso fue suficiente para ustedes—agregué con tono rencoroso.

— Bella, tranquila—escuché la voz de Edward con miedo. Tenía razón, tenía que tranquilizarme, sabía que no les ganaría a los Vulturis con simplemente pelear, no debía provocarlos, más bien necesitaba convencerlos para que nos dejaran ir.

— Tal vez tengas razón, cometimos un error, pero no volverá a pasar, se lo aseguro—comenté con sinceridad.

—Claro que no volverá a pasar… por eso mismo nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes—miré asustada a Aro, no era posible que aquí acabaran con nosotros…

— Disculpe, no veo de qué manera les pueda ayudar eso—la voz de Edward sonó fría pero con intenciones de negociar— Leí las mentes de las personas que nos vieron, pero nadie parecía relacionarnos con… los de nuestra clase. No creo que ese simple incidente les sea una amenaza—sus palabras parecían demasiado convincentes y logré ver como los demás pensaban la situación.

— Se hayan enterado de ello o no, hay sospechas y no dejaremos impune su descuido—agregó Marco mirándonos con los tres sucesivamente.

— Una vez ya lo dejamos pasar por alto, esta vez no será igual—amenazó Cayo con una leve sonrisa. Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

— Muy cierto… si no los castigamos como es debido, los demás dudaran de nuestras reglas y luego las romperán… No quisiera perder a personas con sus magníficos poderes, pero así debe ser. Lo lamento mucho—se disculpó con pesadumbre.

— Pero nadie tuvo la culpa, no nos dimos cuenta que el sol había salido, no debe castigar a los tres—hablé pero Cayo me interrumpió.

— Su negligencia también será sancionada. De la única que puede ser…con la muerte—mis piernas tambalearon mientras soltaba un jadeo _¡No podía permitir que eso ocurriera! _Renesmee era muy joven, demasiado pequeña, ella merecía vivir aun más, también necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara y la llevara a salvo con los demás… y ese era Edward.

— No…—susurré cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, escuché un gruñido frustrado de parte de Edward, lo miré y vi en sus ojos la tristeza, era obvio que sabía que no saldríamos con vida de aquí. Miré a nuestra hija, que estaba algo ausente pero también estaba enterada lo que ocurría, un dolor oprimió mi pecho.

— Que desperdicio de grandes dotes, y más el tuyo querida Bella. Es maravilloso tu escudo mental y que puedas proteger a tus amigos—me gratificó Aro con una enorme sonrisa, pero esta fue desapareciendo poco a poco—Lastima tener que destruirlos…—en cuanto dejo eso, Aro se mostró pensativo y volvió su sonrisa, en cambio Edward se tensó y me miró espantado.

— Al menos que… Elijas a quien quieres salvar—rió mirándome esperando mi reacción, los demás sonrieron también como si todo esto fuera muy divertido. Pero no entendía a lo que se refería Aro, lo miré — ¿Quién vive y quien muere? Es tu decisión Bella—murmuró dando algunos pasos atrás y apartándose para dejarme ver a Edward y a Renesmee.

Los miré incrédula y con terror a flor de piel. _¿Elegir entre ellos dos?_... Lo que pensé que jamás haría ahora me lo estaban pidiendo _¡¿Pero cómo? ¿Vivir o morir? ¿Edward o Renesmee? ¡¿Mi esposo o mi hija?_

_

* * *

_

**¡OMFG! :O ¡Espero que les emocione o les sorprenda al igual que yo cuando lo estaba escribiendo! Estaba esperando este momento durante mucho x) Espero que no les decepcione un poco la intervención del los Vulturis (o Volturis como sea xD) Ahora creo que Bella está en un gran lío, ¿A quién elegirá? Yo la verdad no sabría a quien elegír, aunque por supuesto una hija lleva la delantera ;)  
**

**¿Ustedes que opinan? ^^ Quedó bien o no 8) **

**¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO! Y SALUDOS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO  
**


	13. La mejor decisión

_**Después de un millón de años regrese! u.u Perdón! Si lo sé, mátenme por haberlos hecho esperar mucho...pero verán, tengo una excusa perfecta (bueno, no tanto :/) Me quitaron el internet, cero puf! se fue! Ahora he estado escribiendo pero usando el internet inalambrico de la ciudad ¬¬ (leentooo!) y por algo, no se puede abrir esta página, por "seguridad" o algo así f*ck! Pero bueno... lamento decirles que esta ahora vengo a un ciber... iba a hacer la tarea pero bueno 8) aproveché...pero malas noticias, tendrán que esperar el siguiente cap. para cuando volva a vernir...pero trataré de que sea rápido :) **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron esperando...y a los que ya se les había olvidado... Pues... También! :D Lamento haberlos hecho sufrir con el anterior capítulo, pero ahora mas o menos se resuelve... Y bueno REVIEWS DE BIENVENIDA U OTROS DE REGAÑOS u.u **_

_**Si tienen dudas o no me creen, entren a mi blog :D información de mi ausencia y otras historias ;) **_

_**www. zerobackstage. blogspot. com**_

_**LEAAAN!**_

* * *

— Al menos que… Elijas a quien quieres salvar—rió mirándome esperando mi reacción, los demás sonrieron también como si todo esto fuera muy divertido. Pero no entendía a lo que se refería Aro, lo miré — ¿Quién vive y quien muere? Es tu decisión Bella—murmuró dando algunos pasos atrás y apartándose para dejarme ver a Edward y a Renesmee.

Los miré incrédula y con terror a flor de piel. _¿Elegir entre ellos dos?_... Lo que pensé que jamás haría ahora me lo estaban pidiendo _¡¿Pero cómo? ¿Vivir o morir? ¿Edward o Renesmee? ¡¿Mi esposo o mi hija? _

* * *

**La mejor decisión **

* * *

Sentí como se desgarraba lentamente el lugar en donde debía estar mi corazón, si todavía hubiera sido humana estaba más que claro que me habría desmayado o entrado en estado de shock. Tenía ganas de llorar a más no poder, sacarme toda esta impotencia de querer asesinar a los Vulturis y escapar de este lugar, pero no podía, si cometía algún movimiento agresivo estaba segura que me matarían y lo harían también con Edward y Renesmee, no teníamos oportunidad alguna para ganarles, solo éramos tres contra ¿Cuántos? Treinta y dos o hasta más, aparte que hablamos de vampiros antiguos, experimentados con siglos de práctica, jamás lograríamos escapar.

No podía permitir que la vida de ellos acabara así, por mi culpa…yo era quien había decidido irnos de viaje, escapar de mi debilidad… ¡Siempre tan débil!...Así que con toda la fuerza que tuve, me mantuve estática, sin respirar siquiera, como una estatua, fría y calculadora…pensando que hacer.

— No puedo hacer eso—solté en hilo de voz.

— Tienes que hacerlo, Bella. Si es que no quieres que todos mueran—Aro continuaba moviendo sus manos mientras me miraba, como si estuviera analizándome… No contesté, ni siquiera quería mirarlo. _¿Por qué era tan cruel?_

— No puedo—volví a susurrar casi inaudiblemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando mis puños con ira.

— Puedes decidir… ¡Es fácil! Di un nombre, alguno de ellos—lo miré con la mirada desorbitada y seguí por contemplar a Edward, él me miraba preocupado, sus ojos me insistían algo que yo no entendía. Lo miré con mayor detenimiento, su rostro perfecto, tan suave e irreal se movía de arriba a abajo casi de manera imprescindible, sus ojos brillaban con un opaco destello indicando que me querían decir algo… entrecerré mis parpados para enfocarlo, mi vista bajo a sus labios, tan rojos e irresistibles se movieron de repente, muy lento pero no producía sonido.

Me concentré en su movimiento para leer sus labios… _"Sal-va-a-Renes-mee"_ Lo miré aterrorizada y rápidamente negué con la cabeza _¡Edward estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejaría aquí! _

Gruñó por lo bajo y me miró duramente _"¡Haz-lo!"_ Volví a negar con la cabeza decidida _¿Por qué me pedía eso? Sabía que no podía dejarlo, lo amaba demasiado para verlo morir… no podría vivir sin él…_

— Sigo esperando… Esta opción no durara mucho tiempo. Decide ahora—Aro trató de sonar amable pero un toque de irritabilidad se asomó por su voz. Rechiné los dientes mientras atraía mis manos hacia mi cabello, agarrándolo con suma fuerza negando una y otra vez.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡¿Cómo elegir entre mi esposo y mi hija? No puedo, no, no, no—insistía con más desesperación, tratando al mismo tiempo de calmarme.

—Bella…—volvió a gruñir Edward luego miró a Aro— Si alguien tendrá que morir aquí, seré yo—

— ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! —grité contradiciéndolo.

— Así debe ser Bella, entiéndelo—suplicó con semblante adolorido y yo seguía negando.

— Lamento interrumpirlos en su discusión. Pero la que tiene la última palabra aquí es Bella, no tu Edward—inquirió inocente Aro. Me miró insistente y habló de nuevo de manera lenta— Solo elije ¿Quién muere? ¿A quién quieres menos? —

— ¿A quién quiero menos?—susurré irónica, ni yo misma podría contestar eso. Alcé la vista y observé de nuevo a Edward, _mi_ amor… luego a Renesmee…_ mí_ adorada hija. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

— La relación con la pequeña es más fuerte—habló Marco con tono indiferente. La mayoría lo miró curioso, incluso yo.

— Entonces, será Edward quien muera—chasqueó sus dedos y le mandó una mirada deductiva a Félix, tomo paso en cámara lenta.

Los enormes brazos de Félix, se alzaron para tomar la cabeza de Edward, esté ni siquiera hizo intento de zafarse o correr, solo cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba un _"Te amo"._ Yo lo miré tan inconsciente de lo que sucedía que no dije nada ni me moví, pero cuando me di cuenta que lo que estaba pasando que no era ningún sueño ni nada imaginativo, reaccioné cuando escuché el grito de Renesmee seguido con una torrente de lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

De pronto, sentí algo en mi interior quemarse, una energía tan fuerte y poderosa recorrer por completo mi cuerpo y haciendo que me tensara sin pensarlo, una enorme concentración se acumulaba en mí, respiré hondo y mis extremidades se sintieron fuertes cuando grité.

— ¡NNOOOO! ¡DEJENLOO! —grité con todas las fuerzas que tuve y cuando lo hice, sentí como la misteriosa energía abandonaba mi cuerpo de modo rápido y concisa. Esa energía cargada de miedo y desesperación golpeó físicamente a todos los habitantes de la sala, solo fui consciente cuando los Vulturis fueron empujados con esa "onda" de potencia haciendo que retrocedieran dos pasos.

Un leve cansancio consumió mi cuerpo, me debilité… _¿Pero cómo diablos había hecho eso?_ Todos me mirados incrédulos y sumamente sorprendidos, hasta había hecho que Félix se detuviera en su acción.

Unos segundos de silencio consumieron el lugar, hasta que la risa estridente de Aro la interrumpió.

— ¡Fantástico! Absolutamente sorprendente—seguía riendo con las manos cerca de su boca, me miraba con ese extraño brillo de interés sobre este nuevo "poder"…Aunque yo no entendía nada de lo que había pasado— Es maravilloso…—

— Maestro, creo que es conveniente que sigamos en donde nos quedamos—interrumpió Jane mirándome mal con esos ojos borgoña.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto querida…—recordó sin apartar su vista de mí, pero ahora parecía estar probándome, como si quiera saber de lo que sería capaz— Al parecer no quieres que Edward muera… Entonces… ¿Será tu amada hija? —la señaló mientras Demetri hacia el mismo ademán para sostener la pequeña cabeza de Renesmee en sus manos.

— ¡NOO!—Volví a gritar pero esta vez con furia, y esa energía no salió— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! ¡DEJALAA! —le gruñí con ira incontenible con la mirada amenazante sobre Demetri, miré como su rostro se sorprendía de nuevo y incluso percibí ¿miedo?... Sabía que ahora mismo parecía una verdadera vampiresa con todo y su temible presencia.

Demetri dudaba en soltar a mi hija, miraba una y otra vez a Aro y a mí. Le gruñí una vez más y le enseñe mis dientes. Este abrió un poco más los ojos pero se concentró en mantenerse firme.

— Te dije… que la soltaras… ¡AHORA MISMO! —mascullé con rabia, solo quería que la dejara en paz, no quería ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de mi pequeña… _¿O tal vez yo era la que lo provocaba? _

Demetri sin más que decir, la soltó pero se mantuvo detrás de ella. Al verlo, suspiré y me envaré tratado de relajarme. Miré a Renesmee y le sonreí como disculpa, ella asintió comprendiendo.

— Si en verdad quieres saber a quién quiero menos… Bien, entonces te lo diré—murmuré cabizbaja, ocultando mi rostro con mi cabello mirando mis pies.

— Eso hemos estado esperando—habló Cayo moviéndose un poco de su asiento.

— Dilo— siguió Marco.

— Estamos muy emocionados por tu respuesta— ese fue Aro.

— Ya era hora, deseo desmembrar ya a alguien—murmuró una aguda voz tan baja, sentí el poder de Jane atacándome, sin resultado.

— Ahora o nunca—susurró Aro. Alcé la vista decida y muy segura, esto era lo mejor…sabia que esta era _la mejor decisión_.

— A la persona que menos quiero es…—pausé para ver los rostros curiosos y otros divertidos— A mí…—miré al líder y di un paso hacia él haciendo que todos se pusieran defensivos menos él— No me pidas que elija entre ellos porque no obtendrás una respuesta mía, pero si realmente quieres saber a quién menos más de nosotros y a quien sería capaz de sacrificar para salvarlos, esa seré yo… Haz lo que quieras conmigo, secuéstrame, tortúrame o mátame ¡No me importa! Solo quiero que a ellos los dejes irse, yo me quedaré aquí y tu harás lo que te plazca, pero solo a mí, ni a Edward ni mucho menos a Renesmee—hablé tan segura y sincera que el mismo Aro se sorprendió un poco de mis palabras, pero antes de que pudiera seguir alguien me interrumpió.

— ¡NOO BELLA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡QUE ME MATEN A MÍ MALDICIÓN, VETE CON RENESMEE Y CUIDALA! —Edward gritando intentó correr hacia mí pero los brazos de Félix lo retuvieron junto con el poder de Jane, cuando lo vi retorciéndose del dolor un segundo después puse a funcionar mi escudo, estiré esa capa elástica así cubriendo a Edward y Renesmee de cualquier ataque mental.

Jane gruñó frustrada y me fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! Bella se queda y ustedes puedes irse—comentó alegre Aro mientras se quitaba del camino para que llevaran a la salida a Edward y Renesmee, parecía que eso había planeado desde primer momento. Mientras los guardias forzaban a llevárselos, Edward seguía sacudiéndose negándose a cooperar.

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Bella, por favor escúchame. No hagas esto, Renesmee te necesita, yo ya viví demasiado tiempo, es tu turno junto con nuestra hija, piensa en ella por favor—sus palabras me dolían pero aun más pensar hacer lo que quería Edward. Simplemente no era tan fuerte como él, no podría soportar su ausencia, no podía antes y tampoco podre hacerlo ahora.

Tenía enormes ganas de llorar y lanzarme a él, besarlo como nunca lo había hecho y decirle de nuevo y sin cesar que lo amaba. Pero tenía que dejarlo ir… por su bien y el de mi hija.

— Tengo que hacerlo Edward… cuida mucho a Renesmee, por favor—suspiré mirando a Renesmee, que avanzaba lentamente como si tampoco quisiera irse. Me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, sollocé al verla y me agaché un poco para verla a los ojos cuando paso a mi lado.

— Cariño, cuida mucho a tu papi ¿Está bien? No permitas que haga locuras y no olvides que te amo—traté de controlarme para que no viera que sufría por no volver a verla.

— Esta bien mamá, yo también te amo—su dulce voz, jamás la olvidaría. Escuché sus latidos y quise abrazarla, sentir de nuevo el calor de su piel que la hacía tan especial, pero Demetri avanzó con rapidez quitándola de mi alcance. Un sollozo escapó de mis labios mientras que mis manos traban de apaciguar el dolor de mi pecho.

— ¡BELLA! Yo me quedo aquí, tu sal. Te lo suplico, no podre vivir sin ti—parecía que quería llorar, no lo soporté, desvié la mirada y cerré los ojos con fuerza junto con mis puños. Sabía que me odiaría por la decisión que había tomado, pero era la mejor.

— Eres fuerte… lo lograras—lo miré una vez más de frente antes de que se lo llevaran Félix junto con Alec fuera de la sala—No hagas que esto sea en vano… Te amo Edward—

— ¡NO BELLA! —Se sacudió aun más y alcanzó a desatarse de uno de los brazos de Félix, corrió hacia mí pero volvieron a sujetarlo, Edward estiró su brazo y yo el mío, un pequeño toque de nuestros dedos fui el último contacto que tuvimos— ¡TE AMO BELLA! Te amo…—su voz se rompió mientras cerraban la puerta detrás de él.

El tormentoso dolor que sentía en mí ser, no podía compararse con la mordida que había recibido de parte de James, ni siquiera con el parto que tuve con Renesmee, ni tampoco con el horrible dolor de mi trasformación, esto era diferente, era constante y no había final, no había alivio.

Mis piernas no soportaron la presión y perdieron fuerzas haciendo que me desplomara… yacía ahí…tirada en el suelo todavía escuchando los gritos histéricos de Edward pidiendo que lo soltaran, gritándome que cambiara de opinión… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sollocé demasiado y con fuerza suplicando que una lágrima acariciara mi mejilla, pero no ocurriría, nunca más. Rasgueé el piso con mis dedos, haciendo que estos se cuartearan por mi fuerza. Tanto dolor emocional me hacía perder los estribos y pensar sin claridad.

Pero por lo menos un consuelo me quedaba, Edward y Renesmee estarían bien, a salvo… _Lo estarían ¿Cierto? _

Una repentina desconfianza me abrumó, me levanté en medio segundo y miré a Aro que mantenía una sonrisa.

— ¿Quiero saber si están bien? Espero que no los hayan lastimado—mascullé con rencor.

— Como desees Bella… ¿Por qué no le llamas a su teléfono?—me sugirió con alegría. Me tomó por sorpresa su respuesta, saqué con desespero mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y marqué el numero de Edward, solo esperaba que no fuera una broma y que Jane lo tuviera todavía.

En el medio de un timbrazo, contestó aliviado y ansioso.

— ¡Bella! Por dios ¡¿Estás bien? —más allá de su voz sonó Renesmee con un _"¿Es mami?"_

Cuando iba a contestar, sentí que alguien me quitaba el teléfono con habilidad en un solo movimiento… la miré furiosa, era Jane con una divertida sonrisa.

— Ahora ya sabes que siguen con vida—habló apretando mi teléfono haciéndolo pedazos y dejando los rastros en el piso.

La furia volvió a consumirme mientras pensaba en muchas formas de matarla y arrancar su cabeza sin que me mataran primero… un dulce venganza sería conveniente…

— Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión Bella… es muy bondadoso de tu parte—hablo Aro ocultando un poco su sonrisa por tenerme aquí, a su absoluta disposición.

— Es lo que siempre quisiste ¿No? Desde que Carlisle se apartó de ustedes y formó un gran clan de vampiros, te sentiste amenazado, porque nadie debía superar a los Vulturis, ni en número ni en talento… Solo esperabas un error de nuestra parte para matarnos…O más bien para que se unieran a ti...Así que qué esperas ¡Acaba con esto de una vez! —alcé la voz cerrando los ojos, imaginando mis lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas.

Si esto era lo que quería, una venganza… ¡Entonces que lo haga! ¡Que me matara de una vez! Si mi familia ya estaba sentenciada, mejor que tomarán lo que tienen seguro y que me cortara la cabeza. Sin embargo, no a ellos…no a mi familia.

Apreté los dientes y mis puños tan fuerte que pensé que yo misma iba a destrozarme. Mentalmente me despedí de Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Charlie, Renée, Jacob…todos.

Sentí los casi inaudibles pasos de Aro hacia mí, me tensé aun más y volví a insistir.

— ¡Mátame ya! —grité sin moverme, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado cruel para quitarme primero los brazos, piernas y hasta al último la cabeza.

— No se preocupe maestro…si quiere yo me ocupo de ello—la aniñada voz de Jane sonó divertida y hasta emocionada. Rechiné los dientes, lastima por mí…por fin tendría su recompensa y tal vez ella si me torturaría primero.

Ya podía sentir las manos tomando mi cabeza, pero antes de que me borraran del universo, la voz del líder la interrumpió de manera inmediata.

— ¡Detente! —Abrí los ojos inconscientemente. Jane dio un paso atrás todavía con la mano derecha arriba, y fue bajándola lentamente hasta que quedara a su costado, mantenía una expresión casi incrédula y algo frustrada.

Aro ensanchó su sonrisa resplandeciente y juntó sus manos, haciendo un pelicular sonido, como si dos rocas chocaran. Suspiró y miró a la nada.

— No hay porque acabar con la existencia de una joven con tantos dotes impresionantes… Al menos, ya le dimos un buen escarmiento, estoy seguro que no lo volverán a hacer…—

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —lo interrumpí algo exasperada. Todos me miraron como si hubiera bofeteado en la cara al mismo papa. Escuché a alguien entrar por la puerta detrás de mí, pero no le di importancia.

— Bella, eres tan extraordinaria que sería incapaz de acabar con tus poderes. Así que por eso, permanecerás aquí con nosotros…Serás una Vulturi—al mencionar esto. Todos, incluso yo me quedé atónita— ¡Nuestra guardia será la mejor, intocable e impenetrable! —rió demasiado triunfante.

— ¡Como piensas creer que yo aceptaré eso! ¡Jamás seré parte de ustedes! —grité incrédula. Eso no… era como unirme al mismo diablo. Ellos no tenían piedad, ni culpa, solo eran ellos y sus ganas de querer más poder.

— Oh, claro que lo harás querida. Al menos que no quieras que tu familia sufra las consecuencias—sus frías palabras me dejaran estática. _No puede ser cierto…_

**Edward POV**

—¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡SUELTAME! —gruñí con impotencia e ira.

Luchaba e intentaba quitarme de encima a este grandulón que me sujetaba por los brazos doblados detrás de mi espalda, me arrastraba e hasta intentaba morderlo para que lo hiciera, tan solo ocupaba un segundo para regresar y suplicarle de nuevo a Bella. Pero no funcionaba...Félix se tornaba cada vez más furioso cuando lograba moverlo unos pasos atrás, pero en eso llegó Alec y se paró a mi lado mirándome con esos ojos rojos llenos de inocente sangre humana, pude leer sus pensamientos antes de que ocurriera.

"_Oscuridad" _Todo se volvió nada, no podía moverme, ni respirar, todo se volvió negro y no sabía dónde estaba, mis ojos ya no funcionaban para ver ni mi nariz para respirar…tampoco escuchaba nada ni podía hablar. Todos mis sentidos estaban bloqueados. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, un segundo, una hora, un mes, un año ¡Todo parecía igual! _¿Estaba vivo o acaso me habían matado?_ No sabía absolutamente nada…era tan aterrador.

Entonces fue cuando sentí desplomarme hacía el suelo, una especie de vértigo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y caí contra el concreto. No sentí dolor, pero podía ver…Respiré aire y sentí un miedo descomunal recorrerme, ahora podía comprender que había pasado, nunca había víctima del poder de Alec hasta ahora, pero no se lo hubiera deseado a nadie.

Me levanté en una milésima de segundo y miré a mí alrededor, estaba Renesmee parada a un lado de una puerta y me miraba con miedo y preocupación en su rostro de ángel. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé protectoramente.

— Todo estará bien princesa—susurré para tranquilizarla antes de que me invadiera una tristeza y una ira indescriptible.

Me separé de ella y golpeé la gran puerta de acero de la entrada al castillo de los Vulturis, un estruendo retumbó en el lugar solitario cuando lo hice. Volví a embestirla pero ahora con mi hombro para tratarla de abrirla, ésta se dobló hasta formar un hueco del tamaño de mi cuerpo.

Retrocedí unos pasos más y corrí para derrumbarla, no sabía que ganaría con eso. Bella me había dicho _"No hagas que esto sea en vano"_ Bella se ofreció para que nosotros nos mantuviéramos con "vida" pero _¡Que era vida sin ella!_ No podía vivir eternamente sabiendo que pude haberlo evitado, o al menos que ella siguiera con nuestra hija, protegiéndola y cuidándola. Ella _debía_ estar en mi lugar y yo en el suyo, yo _tenía_ que estar con esos desgraciados sin escrúpulos, pero no mi ángel…no mi único amor… _¡Porque había decidido eso! ¡¿Por qué?_

Antes de qué chocará contra el acero, los enojados pensamientos de Félix me detuvieron.

"_Si llegas a golpear una vez más la puerta ¡Olvídate de que tu esposa viva! ¡La mataré yo mismo si la derrumbas!"_

Me paré en seco al escucharlo, mi respiración se alteró sin necesitad y tuve que tragarme la furia hasta enviarla en lo más profundo de mi ser…pero era imposible contenerla. Quería matar a cada uno de los miembros de esa clan, destrozarlos si acaso le ponía un solo dedo encima a _mi_ Bella…

Rasgueé la puerta con mis dedos y grité frustrado con suma tristeza. Mi vida se había ido con ella, mi felicidad nunca sería restablecida… _¡¿Como era esto posible?_ Estábamos tan felices y luego ¡Todo se vuelve un infierno!

"_Será mejor que te largues de aquí…de otro modo la mataré"_

De nuevo su pensamiento me abrumaba, todavía se encontraba cerca de la salida. Seguí parado ahí sin moverme, tratando de calmarme, pero todo era inútil.

Gruñí una vez más y es mi desesperación para encontrar un plan, golpeé la puerta con mis palmas, estas sonaron mucho y me tensé cuando escuché a Félix decir _"Tú lo pediste"_ mientras se apartaba de ahí.

— No… ¡NOO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! —grité asustado, Félix no podía asesinarla ¿cierto? No tenía rango para hacerlo sin que Aro lo permitiera.

Me agarré la cabeza mientras caminaba en todos sentidos, ¡No se me ocurría nada que hacer! En esta situación yo era completamente inútil e innecesario, no podía salvar a Bella de las garras de los Vulturis…no solo.

De pronto, sentí como vibraba mi teléfono en mi pantalón, Jane me lo había dado luego de llamar a Bella y decirle que nos encontrábamos en su castillo. Lo saqué deprisa, miré quien llamaba…era Bella, sentí una pequeña esperanza y contesté.

— ¡Bella! Por dios ¡¿Estás bien? —hablé sintiendo una alegría en donde debería estar mi corazón.

— ¿Es mami? —preguntó Renesmee alzando la cabeza y me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. Esperé ansioso a escuchar su voz, pero un segundo después se cortó la llamada…

— ¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡NOO! —grité ¿_Qué diablos había sido eso?_ Que querían decir con eso… Querían llamarme para luego colgarme y decirme que era una despedida… Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no la asesinaran, los pensamientos de Aro me decían que quería que permaneciera con ellos…tal vez lo haría o quizás Bella haría algo tonto para que acabaran con ella… ¡No eso no! No podría estar en este mundo sin ella en el.

Escuché un silencioso sollozo, miré en su dirección y me encontré con Renesmee con las manos en la boca tratando de opacar su llanto para no hacer _ruido ¿Porque lo hacía? _

"_Tengo miedo… Quiero a mamá"_

Sus pensamientos me destrozaban, no me había puesto a pensar que también ella le dolía mucho esta situación, ni tampoco en que necesitaba consuelo y protección. Sabía que Bella se enojaría si la expusiera a algo peligroso y yo tampoco lo permitiría.

La tomé en mis brazos y la abracé con fuerzas pero sin lastimarla. Besé su mejilla aguantando con todas mis fuerzas no desplomarme ahí mismo, debía de mantenerme fuerte para darle seguridad y tranquilidad a mi pequeña.

— Te llevaré a casa, yo me encargaré que Bella vuelva—susurré sin mirarla a los ojos. No quería que viera mi inseguridad y que no hubiera mucha esperanza, pero tenía que tenerla…al menos un poco.

Asintió mientras corría a toda prisa al próximo aeropuerto sin nada más que pensar, ya no importaba que estuviéramos en París, necesitaba ir a Vancouver con los demás para informarles lo que había ocurrido…ellos me ayudarían a hacer un plan…pero volvería por Bella…cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

_**OMG! Que triste es la vida y que malvada soy vdd? 8) Lo siento, no es mi intensión, es genético xD! Lectores, los quiero y nada sería igual sin ustedes! apoyo por favor y piedad! u.u trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y de nuevo GRACIAS :)**_

_**Un besote y un abrazo, espero sus comentarios, un reviews no mata a nadie 8) o sí? xD**_

_**Nos vemos! **_

**_PD: Por cierto, no me he olvidado de Roger muajajaj! _**

_**www. zerobackstage. blogspot. com**_


End file.
